El zafiro azul
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Naruto siempre sintió que la falta de una familia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre sintió que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. Su encuentro les dará una nueva perspectiva.
1. Parte 1

Fandom: Naruto

Calificación: Mayores de 14 años.

Género: acción, yaoi, drama.

Declaración: el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Reseña: AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

Advertencias: En esta parte hay una pareja poco convencional, dura poco pero ayuda bastante a avanzar la trama que sigue.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 1_

Era incómodo. La sola palabra no bastaba para expresar el grado de incomodidad que Naruto había logrado desarrollar en su vida diaria gracias a lo que todo ese tiempo había considerado una fuente de relajamiento e incondicional cariño: sus amigos. No solo era que Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura y la misma Hinata, con todo lo tímida que era, se empeñaran en buscarle una pareja, hombre o mujer —aparentemente, no importaba—, para establecer una "relación duradera", como usualmente decían; sino que ahora Sasuke también lo hiciera.

Y era más incómodo aun porque era justamente Sasuke Uchiha el que también lo estaba alentando a esto. Su ex Sasuke. Naruto no podía dejar de jalarse los cabellos cada vez que la situación se presentaba frente a sus narices y el estoico hombre comenzaba a comentarle sobre una mujer en particular que había considerado conveniente para él.

Sasuke y Naruto tenían toda una historia juntos que se remontaba a los días de la universidad. Se habían visto el primer día en el campus, hacía cuatro años antes. Se encontraron y estuvieron uno encima del otro en el acto, sin que el resto de sus amigos cercanos supiera con exactitud qué demonios era lo que se les había metido en el cuerpo. Luego, con la mente más despejada y analizando la situación con frialdad habían concordado en que simplemente había algo en el otro que los atrajo momentáneamente (duró menos de unos meses, después de todo), pero en todos los demás aspectos de su relación a excepción del sexo siempre acababan peleando. Y por lo tanto decidieron terminar.

Para Naruto era algo nuevo, descubrir la amistad en un sujeto con el que se había acostado. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que terminaba una relación y podía seguir siendo amigo con dicha persona. Claro que le daba todo el mérito de aquello a Sasuke y a lo testarudo que se había puesto al respecto en el momento adecuado. Era un tipo muy maduro para tener los 20 años que tenían por ese entonces. Pero se lo agradecía de todo corazón. Con el tiempo Sasuke se había vuelto su mejor amigo.

Después de la universidad, la cual, como el rubio sospechaba, tuvo que hacer una verdadera lucha consigo mismo para terminar relativamente bien, Naruto encontró trabajo como asistente de un novelista.

Su jefe, Jiraiya, era un viejo pervertido, según las exactas palabras de Naruto, pero además un tipo muy tratable y lleno de conocimientos algunas veces sorprendentes. Dejando de lado las cosas morbosas de las que le gustaba hablar, claro. El lado oscuro del trabajo era que Naruto tenía que además ayudar a editar los libros eróticos que el viejo publicaba bajo otro seudónimo. Pero dejando eso aparte, era alguien muy agradable y amigable con las personas, especialmente con Naruto, a quien había llegado a apreciar de verdad y por lo tanto obtenido su confianza.

Sakura, por supuesto, había seguido en la universidad más tiempo, estudiando medicina, y estaba por terminar su internado en el hospital de la ciudad. Tenía una capacidad enorme para sacar tiempo de las pocas horas que le quedaban al día después de trabajar para pasarla al lado de sus amigos.

Kiba había decidido seguir atendiendo el negocio de su familia después que su hermana mayor se casara y mudara a otro lugar con su esposo. Su novia, Hinata, era la heredera de los Hyuuga, uno de los clanes más influyentes de Tokio; por lo que en cuanto acabó la universidad su padre la obligó a tomar el cargo de una de sus compañías. Al principio le fue muy mal, pero después de un tiempo su padre envió a su primo Neji para asesorarla y desde entonces la tímida Hinata parecía un poco menos preocupada todo el tiempo.

Shikamaru había conseguido un trabajo para el gobierno; según sus propias palabras, un aburrido trabajo que lo tenía durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Naruto se preguntaba si eso no le causaría problemas, pero al parecer su jefe estaba más que encantado con él y el holgazán siempre estaba quejándose de sobrecarga laboral.

Por su parte, Sasuke era el jefe de una de las compañías de su clan. El clan Uchiha era más importante incluso que el Hyuuga en el mundo de los negocios y corría el rumor que un miembro de dicho clan tendría siempre las puertas abiertas en cualquier parte del mundo. Aunque casi no tenía tiempo para salir a hacer vida social con sus amigos debido a sus múltiples responsabilidades, siempre mantenía una comunicación perenne con Naruto por teléfono. Y cada que podía se escapaba de su ocupada agenda para ir a verlo y robarle unas horas su sofá mientras su amigo lo ponía al día con las novedades propias y las del resto del grupo.

Su vida, como un todo, estaba bastante equilibrada según sus propios estándares, y Naruto no deseaba nada más que las cosas permanecieran de la forma en que estaban en ese momento.

Fue Hinata la primera en darse cuenta —Naruto nunca había extrañado tanto su silencio habitual como esa noche— que Naruto no había tenido una cita con alma alguna desde que dejaran sus días de escuela. Ocurrió una noche mientras cenaban todos juntos, lo cual no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

El rubio lo negó. Seguro, Naruto había tenido citas ocasionales de vez en cuando, la mayoría con mujeres, pero nunca nada serio había salido de eso. Hinata seguía saliendo con Kiba desde que estudiaban juntos en la universidad y el resto de amigos solo esperaba el aviso de su compromiso de un momento al otro. Shikamaru tenía a Shiho, una secretaria en el ministerio donde trabajaba y ya llevaban saliendo seis meses. Sakura decía que buscaría a alguien cuando terminara su carrera ya que en ese momento solo le complicaría las cosas. Ino y Neji se habían conocido por medio de Hinata y desde entonces tenían algo no muy declarado abiertamente entre ellos. Incluso Sasuke salía regularmente con algunas mujeres con las que tenía negocios, decía que era parte de su trabajo también y que tener una relación estable en esos momentos solo le causaría problemas. El único que parecía llevar una vida de abstinencia absoluta era Naruto.

En vano trató de disuadir a sus amigos de que simplemente no se había presentado la ocasión hasta el momento, que en realidad eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto por ahora o que su trabajo lo tenía tan atareado que no tenía tiempo para nada más (todas excusas que fue inventando en el camino y que fallaron miserablemente). Sakura y Hinata decidieron hacer turnos para buscarle una pareja a su descuidado amigo.

Al principio, Naruto pensó que no podría ser tan malo. Era verdad, no había salido en mucho tiempo y aunque no lo había extrañado, tampoco era como si la idea de tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo le molestara demasiado.

Pero cuando los prospectos de citas arribaron se dio cuenta que había sido muy optimista al respecto. Naruto no tenía idea de dónde sacaban Sakura y Hinata a esas mujeres, o si era un complot secreto para aterrarlo contra todo su género y volverlo monje. Pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba en un gran aprieto.

Trató de pedir ayuda a Shikamaru y a Kiba pero todo se le fue en contra. Kiba sacó la brillante conclusión que quizá lo que él necesitaba no era una mujer, sino un hombre. Después de todo había estado saliendo con Sasuke antes de eso, y trató de emparejarlo con unos cuantos. Hinata y Sakura se enteraron de esto y comenzaron a incluir hombres en sus planes de cita, lo cual puso incluso más incómodo de lo que suponía podía llegar a ponerse a Naruto. Shikamaru no parecía muy interesado en el tema y simplemente le respondía que intentara salir más.

Su última esperanza fue Sasuke. Era un bastardo pero era su mejor amigo, seguramente él lo protegería. ¡Grave error! El Uchiha no hizo más que aumentar sus problemas agregando más mujeres a la lista de personas que esperaban salir con Naruto. Y encima indicándole a las que le dejaban hacer más cosas en la primera cita que las del resto.

Después de un par de semanas viviendo de esta forma, Jiraiya vió cómo su asistente comenzaba a mostrar signos de decaimiento y cansancio, un gran contraste con su energético y alegre exterior de todos los días. Cuando finalmente le preguntó qué era lo que le ocurría —quizá estaba enfermo y Jiraiya quería enviarlo a casa—, Naruto que hasta ese momento no había tenido más momentos de paz que los que tenía cuando estaba trabajando, trató de disuadirlo por todos los medios que no lo enviara a casa y al final tuvo que contarle su patética situación. Inútil decirlo, pero el viejo pervertido se rió...

—No es nada gracioso.

Jiraiya a duras penas calmaba sus carcajadas. Y más aun cuando su querido pupilo le aseguró que se volvería monje al final de toda esa experiencia.

—Sabes que te librarías de toda esa persecución si tan solo eligieras a uno de los que ellos te presentan —le dijo una vez que sus risas hubieran cedido lo suficiente como para dejarlo hablar con normalidad otra vez.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro mientras terminaba de corregir la última oración en el párrafo que leía.

—Ya te lo dije. Todos son extraños, con manías escalofriantes...

Jiraiya posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de su asistente.

—Si tan solo no te concentraras en sus defectos. No tiene que ser la persona definitiva en ese momento. Solo alguien con quien intentes que las cosas funcionen. Tú tampoco eres perfecto, después de todo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Obviamente sabía que él no era perfecto. ¿Pero era mucho pedir una persona que no se le pegara tanto todo el día, que no le tuviera miedo a la comida y que no se estuviera viendo a cada momento en toda superficie que pudiera reflejarlo? Seguramente, no. Pero Naruto siguió escuchando a Jiraiya.

—Además, aunque no funcione. Si te metes con alguien, digamos... unas dos semanas, estoy seguro que tus amigos se calmarían un poco. Solo están preocupados por ti, ¿sabes?

Naruto bajó la mirada ante esto. Sus amigos realmente eran todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Siendo huérfano y sin saber con seguridad quiénes eran sus padres o si tenía un familiar con vida en el mundo, había sido criado en instituciones del Estado toda su vida. Nunca había comprendido lo que era tener un hogar de verdad y tener a personas que le pertenecieran como miembros de su familia. Era claro que sus amigos también lo comprendían y hacían todo eso para evitar que Naruto terminara solo y para evitar hábitos que lo dirigieran a tal final. En realidad, debería estar agradecido por ello.

Cuando puso pie en su recibidor esa noche, apenas tuvo tiempo de colgar su sobretodo en el perchero de la puerta —había estado lloviendo afuera— cuando el teléfono comenzó a repiquetear. Su departamento estaba ubicado en un edificio antiguo cercano al centro de la ciudad. Específicamente en el cuarto piso y no tenía ascensores, por lo cual pagaba una renta relativamente barata. Solo tenía cuatro ambientes: una sala, una cocina, un baño y un dormitorio, pero era lo suficiente para él, ya que todos estos espacios eran amplios.

Naruto corrió al teléfono y llegó a tiempo de que acabara la tercera timbrada.

—Aló.

—¡Naruto! —la voz de Kiba a través de la línea telefónica, Naruto sonrió para sí mismo.

—Hey.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

Antes, esa pregunta presagiaba una noche de cervezas y juegos con su amigo y era por lo tanto bien recibida. Pero últimamente presagiaba otra cosa más, así que Naruto respondió con cautela.

—Umm, no había planeado nada... todavía.

—¡Perfecto! Te encontré una cita para esta noche. Prepárate para salir, te iremos a recoger en media hora.

Antes que Naruto tuviera tiempo de contestar, Kiba ya había colgado el teléfono. Además era inútil cualquier cosa que le dijera, Kiba no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que Naruto se estableciera con alguien. Jiraiya tenía razón.

Un poco desganado, Naruto decidió que esa sería la última de sus citas. Sea quien fuera, saldría con esa persona unas dos semanas y luego rompería con ella. Esperaba que con eso por fin se quitaría de la espalda a todo su grupo de amigos casamenteros.

-…-

Había terminado de vestirse después de darse un duchazo cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se encaminó hacia ella pasando por la cocina y recogiendo su billetera y llaves que había dejado encima de la mesa.

El hombre que acompañaba a Kiba tenía una sonrisa amplia en los labios y lo observaba con una expresión neutral a pesar de ella. Kiba los presentó y Naruto deseó por un momento no haberse decidido que sería con esta persona con quien saldría por dos semanas.

Kiba le explicó a Naruto que Hinata los estaba esperando en el auto y que él se adelantaría con ella, ya que Sai había traído su automóvil. Su amigo asintió torpemente y luego se encaminó escaleras abajo con el mencionado Sai.

—¿Eres escritor? —le preguntó después que Naruto terminara de cerrar la puerta de su departamento y ambos se pusieran en camino.

—¿Te lo dijo Kiba? —le repreguntó un poco molesto. Su amigo solía exagerar demasiado cuando describía a las personas—. Para nada. Soy un simple asistente de escritor.

—¿De un escritor? —le preguntó Sai aún interesado.

—Jiraiya Sannin —le respondió Naruto mientras llegaban finalmente al primer piso del edificio—. Publica algunos libros sobre filosofía y… umm, otras cosas.

—Lo he leído —le respondió Sai haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Su auto estaba estacionado una cuadra más abajo—. Entonces corriges libros.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Sabía que no era el empleo más interesante del mundo pero él estaba muy contento con él. Tenía la oportunidad de leer a sus anchas y le gustaba la sensación de perderse en las historias que eran narradas desde que tenía memoria.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —le preguntó por fin, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, hacía frío esa noche.

—Soy pintor —le dijo Sai mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto y abría la puerta para él.

Era un Ford Edge gris que no parecía tener más de unos meses de uso. Naruto miró de soslayo a Sai mientras fingía mirar el interior del auto una vez que estuvo dentro. Un pintor que se permitiera conducir un auto de casi medio millón de dólares debía tener éxito. O al menos tener una herencia de millones que se lo permitiera. Aun así no tenía idea que Kiba conociera a ese tipo de personas. Además de la familia Hyuuga, claro estaba.

—¿Y cómo conociste a Kiba?

Sai por fin había entrado al auto y se estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad mientras lo encendía. La calefacción comenzó a funcionar inmediatamente y Naruto soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Me ayudó en un aprieto con el gato de mi primo —le dijo Sai mientras se unía al tráfico—. Quién hubiera dicho que algunos gatos son alérgicos a los óleos sintéticos.

Naruto soltó un resoplido imaginando al pobre animal impregnado en pintura, por alguna razón magenta.

—Ya veo —le dijo de mejor humor.

Por fin estaba lo suficientemente cómodo para examinar mejor a su acompañante. Sai tenía un aire familiar que Naruto no terminaba de ubicar. Sus ojos negros eran rasgados y su cabello oscuro era largo en los lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo y dándole un aire un poco inocente. Aunque después de escuchar algunas de las bromas que Sai le hacía, Naruto se imaginaba que su mente no había tenido pensamientos inocentes al menos desde que tenía cinco años.

Cuando finalmente se estacionaron otra vez, Naruto vio la entrada del club al que solían ir para reunirse sus amigos y comenzó a pensar que no era una buena idea tener una primera cita con Sai rodeado de los ojos examinadores de su grupo de celestinos particular.

—Eh… ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro sitio? —le preguntó antes que Sai pudiera salir del auto.

Sai pareció un poco sorprendido por esto. Mas asintió al poco con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero primero necesito devolverle a Kiba su teléfono. Me lo prestó para hacer una llamada hace un rato.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza al escuchar esto. Tendría que ingresar al menos un momento si hacían eso, no se vería bien que solo Sai entrara y Naruto no estuviera a su lado para saludar a sus propios amigos.

—Entremos un momento entonces. Pero nos iremos en quince minutos, máximo.

—Sí, señor —le respondió Sai haciendo un saludo al estilo militar con la mano en la cabeza. Naruto se rió un poco al verlo.

El club estaba tan atestado como siempre y Sai solo se hubiera perdido un buen rato de haber entrado solo. Naruto conocía dónde se acostumbraban agrupar sus amigos así que lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hacia ese lugar abriéndose paso entre la gente. Al poco rato comenzó a sonrojarse un poco al sentir la mano de Sai apretando con fuerza la suya.

—Oye, estás tratando de enviarme un mensaje por apretones —le preguntó una vez que hubieran salido de en medio de la gente y tuvieron espacio suficiente para estar frente a frente.

—No, te lo aseguro —le respondió Sai sin soltarle la mano—. Simplemente estaba tratando de calentar mis manos. Siempre están frías y la tuya es cálida.

Naruto sonrió ante la excusa, esa había sido una línea de levante si había escuchado una. El tipo parecía extraño al principio, pero después de pasar un tiempo con él no estaba tan mal. Un poco menos tímido, tomó ambas manos de Sai entre las suyas y comenzó a frotárselas.

—Listo, si haces esto estarás bien.

El siguiente movimiento de Sai lo sorprendió. El pintor se inclinó hacia él y le depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias.

Tardó un poco en escuchar que los silbidos a sus espaldas llamaban su nombre y un poco más en reaccionar para volverse y enfrentar las miradas de sus amigos. Había olvidado por completo que estaban cerca ya.

—Naruto, qué bueno saber que finalmente tienes ojos para otras personas más que tus amigos. Pero, por favor, no olvides saludarnos cuando estamos parados frente a ti —le saludó Ino desde un lado de la mesa. Neji intentó detenerla tomando su mano, pero sabía que era inútil. Le pidió una disculpa a Naruto con la mirada.

Estaban todos reunidos. Hinata y Kiba sentados con el veterinario rodeándola del brazo. Sasuke con una chica que no conocía, seguramente una de sus citas arregladas. Shikamaru estaba parado ofreciéndole un trago a Shiho que lo saludaba con la mano excitadamente. Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Ino repitiendo más o menos lo que su amiga ya había dicho.

—Déjalo Ino, no ves que está deslumbrado por su acompañante —le dijo Sakura fingiendo darle un codazo y luego poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Sai—. Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.

—Hola, soy Sai…

Sasuke se puso de pie en ese momento y los ojos de Sai se posaron sobre él.

—¿Sasuke? Qué coincidencia.

Naruto miró el rostro de su amigo y notó inmediatamente que no parecía para nada feliz de ver a Sai. Aunque este le sonriera ampliamente al reconocerlo.

—¿Se conocen?

—Somos primos —le explicó Sai volviendo a fijar su atención en Naruto—. No sabía que tú lo conocieras.

—Somos amigos desde la universidad —le explicó Naruto naturalmente.

Sai lanzó un gran silbido al escuchar esto, luego se volvió a Sasuke.

—Es gracioso cómo resultan algunas cosas, ¿verdad?

Naruto y todos los demás notaron entonces cómo una de las venas en la frente de Sasuke comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente al escuchar la declaración del pintor.

—Kiba —dijo el Uchiha de pronto sin siquiera mirar hacia el nombrado.

Kiba se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ellos desganadamente. Frotando su cabeza mientras decidía la mejor forma de proceder.

—Sí, sí. Todos, este es Sai, lo conocí por… fue a acompañar a un cliente en la veterinaria y eso. De todas formas. No tenía idea que fuera tu primo. Ni siquiera se apellida Uchiha. Es una coincidencia, ¿está bien?

Esto último era para calmar al miembro de ese clan, el cual no parecía para nada convencido.

Sin decir palabra, Sasuke tomó a Naruto del brazo y se lo llevó a un lado. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de indicarle a Sai que lo esperara antes de perderlo de vista junto con los demás.

—No —le dijo Sasuke una vez que estuvieran lejos de oídos curiosos.

—Vamos, Sasuke, ¿qué tiene si es tu primo o no? Honestamente nadie tenía idea.

—Naruto, no.

—¿Hay algo malo con él?, ¿hay algo de malo conmigo? —le preguntó Naruto comenzando a molestarse. Él nunca había tenido una opinión sobre las citas de Sasuke, y eso que algunas eran todo un caso.

—Sería raro… —le dijo Sasuke dejando de mirarlo y apartándose el cabello de la frente.

—Para ti —declaró Naruto antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Sasuke lo miró enfadado pero no le respondió nada. Naruto sabía que solo estaba luchando contra su egocentrismo habitual, ambos ya habían tenido problemas en su relación por eso mismo.

—No… no es bueno para ti —le dijo finalmente Sasuke derrotado.

Naruto lo examinó durante unos segundos antes de ponerse a reflexionar para sus adentros. Sabía que Sasuke estaría fastidiado todo el tiempo que anduviera con Sai, pero Naruto solo pensaba estar con él por unas dos semanas y luego hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad. Claro, no podía confesarle esto a Sasuke porque él estaba tan obstinado como los otros en que saliera con más frecuencia. Y, después de todo, Sai se le hacía el tipo más normal de todos con los que había sido arreglado hasta ahora. Arriesgarse a perderlo por alguien que no tenía idea si sería uno de los excéntricos con los que solían empatarlo se le hacía de lo más riesgoso. Por esa vez, Sasuke tendría que aguantárselo.

—Gracias, creo que puedo cuidarme solo —le respondió Naruto apartando a su amigo—. Ahora si me disculpas, creo que me están esperando… ah, y a ti también.

Cuando volvió a reaparecer vio a Sai riendo de algo con Kiba mientras bebía de una copa. Parecía muy a gusto entre todos, no veía qué podía decir Sasuke que tuviera de malo con él.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Naruto una vez que estuvo a su lado.

Este lo tomó de la mano y Naruto la volvió a sentir fría.

—Claro —le respondió acercándose hacia él. Luego se dirigió a los integrantes de la mesa—. Un gusto haberlos conocido.

El resto les devolvió la despedida y ambos se retiraron de la misma forma cómo habían entrado. La última mirada que Naruto tuvo fue para Sasuke que se cruzó con ellos uniéndose al otro grupo mientras ellos se retiraban.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, Sai soltó una carcajada que dejó a Naruto pensando si Sasuke no estaría en lo correcto, después de todo. Pero Sai enseguida se volvió hacia él.

—¿Conoces a Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke?

—Solo de nombre, nunca lo conocí —le respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Sasuke nunca les había presentado a nadie de su familia, no parecía estar muy entusiasmado con la idea de hacerlo tampoco.

—Bueno, era su gato.

Fue entonces que Naruto comenzó a reír y a entender por qué Sai era tan mal visto dentro de la seria y formal familia de los Uchiha.

-…-

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido para la impresión de Naruto. Se había visto con Sai diez veces en ese tiempo y Naruto no sentía ningún deseo de dejar al pintor como había pensado que sentiría ese tiempo atrás.

Se lo había contado a Jiraiya, él le había metido la idea en la cabeza después de todo, y el escritor se había reído y le había dicho que aprovechara la relación por cuanto durara.

—Solo se es joven una vez —le había dicho, usando una de esas frases hechas que solo viejos de su generación usaban ahora. Naruto era joven, ¿se suponía que tenía que entenderlas entonces?

—Pero a Sasuke le dará un ataque si sigo con su primo por más tiempo.

Jiraiya reflexionó esto por unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y decir con enorme desfachatez.

—Él ya tuvo su turno arriba, le tiene que dejar a otros.

Naruto le respondió aventándole un libro en la cabeza. Todavía no había conversado ese pequeño detalle con Sai, no estaba seguro si debería hacerlo, después de todo ambos eran primos. Se preguntaba si le daría demasiada importancia, porque parecía que existía una competencia natural entre ambos que ninguno de los dos estaba propenso a reconocer.

Esa noche tenía una cita con el pintor. Lo iría a visitar a su estudio de pintura después del trabajo. Naruto había decidido comprar comida en el camino e invitarle la cena mientras conversaban. Sai ya se había quedado más de cinco veces en su departamento a final de cuentas, era hora que él se quedara en el suyo para variar.

El estudio no era nada fuera de lo ordinario. Amplio, grandes ventanas y mucha iluminación para trabajar de noche, que era cuando Sai se sentía más inspirado, le había explicado.

Sai lo saludó con un beso en la entrada y luego corrió a la cocina a lavarse las manos llenas de pintura. Naruto le mostró la bolsa con comida y Sai le gritó que él era su salvación. El rubio solo sonrió al escucharlo, más ocupado en examinar las pinturas del artista, que veía por primera vez.

Grandes lienzos estaban apilados unos tras otros en todas las paredes disponibles. El que ocupaba el espacio de trabajo era pequeño en comparación y Naruto reconoció su figura mientras lo examinaba. No estaba muy seguro, las líneas aún no estaban definidas pero claramente eran sus colores.

—Es un regalo —le dijo Sai mientras aparecía detrás de él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos—quería hacerlo más grande pero como es para que lo cuelgues en la pared de tu habitación…

El departamento de Naruto era demasiado pequeño para algo más grande, era lógico.

—Gracias —le respondió Naruto dándose vuelta y entregándole las bolsas con comida.

Sai le preguntó sobre su día en la oficina con Jiraiya mientras comían, por lo que Naruto se encontró perdido en la conversación y cada vez más reacio a cumplir su plan original y cortar la relación después de dos semanas. Sai era amable, a veces era demasiado extraño incluso para él, era cierto, pero no había maldad en sus acciones y Naruto creía que si no fueran amantes serían buenos amigos. Casi como con Sasuke.

Pero Sai y él sí eran amantes. Estaban saliendo juntos hacía dos semanas y parecían llevarse mejor cada día. Quizá debería hacerle caso a Jiraiya y aprovechar el tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Después de todo, tener a alguien con quien contar para pasar el rato mientras el resto de sus amigos estaba ocupado en sus propias relaciones tenía sus ventajas.

Además el sexo era un bono adicional. Naruto lo hacía bastante en la universidad. No tenía idea por qué había parado de hacerlo, pero ahora que volvía a ejercitarse con Sai no le parecía nada para despreciar.

No era algo tan ardiente como los encuentros que habían hecho leyenda entre el Uchiha y él en aquellos tiempos. Ni tampoco algo que lo hiciera enamorarse perdidamente de su pareja actual. Era simplemente que podía perderse en el instante y sostener a otro ser humano de la forma en la que él ansiaba ser sostenido.

—Hoy me llamó Sasuke —le dijo de repente Sai en medio de un bocado de comida.

Naruto no se esperaba esta mención y no entendía por qué lo sacaba a colación, así que le dio una respuesta de compromiso.

—Ya veo.

Sai comenzó a sonreír mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos un instante antes de volver a centrar toda su atención en Naruto. En momentos como ese el rubio recordaba todo lo raro que era el pintor a veces y se preguntaba a dónde huía su pensamiento cuando entraba en esos trances.

—Te lo comento porque me parece que quería hablar de ti y al final no me dijo nada.

Naruto se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar esto.

—¿De mí? ¿qué cosa?

Sai le acababa de dar un mordisco a su comida así que se tardó un poco en responder.

—No lo sé, al final no te mencionó para nada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que quería hablar de mí? —le preguntó Naruto volviendo a comer menos tenso, eran solo impresiones de Sai.

—Porque no me ha llamado por teléfono nunca en toda su vida. La única conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que lo ha hecho ahora porque estoy saliendo con uno de sus amigos cercanos.

Naruto lo pensó un momento y finalmente concluyó lo mismo que Sai. Además Sasuke lo había estado llamando con varias excusas a lo largo de la semana para preguntarle si iba a terminar con Sai en un tiempo cercano y para repetirle lo incómodo que lo ponía la situación y todo eso. Naruto había optado por ignorarlo y rehuirle toda la semana anterior.

Sai parecía esperar una respuesta y Naruto lanzó un suspiro al decidir que lo mejor sería andar sin secretos entre ambos. El primo de Sasuke podía aceptarlo como no, a Naruto le daba igual. Tal vez al final hasta terminarían en las dos semanas que él había planeado.

—La cosa con Sasuke es que mientras estudiábamos en la universidad…

Sai había dejado de comer y lo observaba con detenimiento, Naruto no sabía por qué había comenzado a ponerse nervioso.

—Salimos por un tiempo —continuó, notando cómo Sai levantaba una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad. Le recordó un poco a Sasuke al verlo—, terminábamos peleando la mayoría de las veces así que la relación no duró demasiado. Lo único bueno que sacamos al final fue nuestra amistad.

—Es extraño, Sasuke nunca lo mencionó…

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo, por la actitud de Sai iban por buen camino.

—Supongo que no lo mencionaría a los miembros de su familia…

Sai sonrió finalmente y se puso de pie.

—Tengo pintura por todos lados, me daré una ducha.

Naruto comenzó a recoger las sobras de su cena mientras le indicaba a Sai que lo había entendido, pero el pintor no lo dejó continuar en el piso por más tiempo.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo? —le dijo tomando el rostro de Naruto en su mano y levantando su quijada.

La respuesta del rubio fue sonreír ampliamente.

—Por supuesto.

-…-

Tres semanas más tarde, las cosas con Sai no podían ir más estables. Sasuke estaba completamente irritable y mucho más desde que Naruto le dijera que le había contado sobre su relación pasada a su primo. Su mejor amigo creía que no tenía ningún derecho a divulgar cosas de su vida privada así nada más. Pero Naruto lo cortó diciéndole que él había estado en esa relación también y que dejara de ser tan condenadamente egoísta.

Después de eso, las reuniones con los demás amigos habían sido tensas. Especialmente las veces que Sai acompañaba a Naruto a ellas, que eran muchas para la estimación de Sasuke. Sai parecía estarse riendo en su cara todo el tiempo y aunque lo único que Sasuke quería era torcerle el cuello, se contenía muy bien.

Por su parte, Naruto no parecía notar la incomodidad de Sasuke o si lo hacía no lo demostraba. Sakura incluso llegó a llamarlo aparte y decirle que tuviera cuidado. Había sido amigo de Sasuke por tanto tiempo, seguramente lo menos que quería era poner en peligro esa amistad. Naruto le aseguró que tendría más cuidado de ahí en adelante, más para tranquilizarla que por concordar con ella. Sasuke era tan egoísta a veces que Naruto deseaba que por una vez las cosas no salieran como él quería.

Sai, por otro lado, era genial. Sabía darle su espacio y sabía el momento en que debía llamarlo para encontrarse porque Naruto ansiaba verlo también. Además era muy delicado con cada cosa que hacía por el rubio. Aún no terminaba el cuadro que estaba haciendo de él pero le había prometido que se lo daría en unos días más.

Naruto se preguntaba si se daba cuenta que esa fecha era un mes exacto desde que se habían conocido. Sai no se lo había mencionado para nada, así que el rubio tampoco decía nada.

Ese día, Naruto le había pedido permiso a Jiraiya para retirarse temprano. Iban a cenar en el estudio de Sai y al día siguiente Naruto no tenía que ir a trabajar por lo que aprovecharía para pasar la noche. El viejo escritor le había dicho que lo mejor sería que aprovechara su juventud y Naruto lo había tomado como un sí.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta del pintor se disponía a tocarla cuando escuchó ruidos dentro. Se escuchaban dos voces que hablaban muy fuerte en el interior y Naruto reconoció una como la de Sai. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba elevar la voz en todo ese tiempo, así que se quedó perdido sobre si tocar y hacerse notar, o retirarse y volver cuando Sai se encontrara solo.

Justo en ese momento, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro largo se presentó frente a él. Su mirada penetrante puso muy nervioso a Naruto antes que escuchara su voz.

—¿Buscabas a alguien?

—Yo…

Sai se asomó por la espalda del desconocido y en cuanto vio a Naruto, lo apartó sin ninguna delicadeza y luego le dio un beso en los labios mientras ponía ambas manos en su rostro para sostenerlo.

—Llegas justo a tiempo. Itachi ya se retiraba —le dijo Sai sonriéndole a su primo sin mostrar mayor emoción.

Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía al frente entonces. Era el hermano de Sasuke. Después de un duro examen, finalmente pudo notar algo de familiaridad entre ellos.

—¿Quién es este? —le preguntó Itachi a Sai sin siquiera dirigirse a Naruto. El rubio apretó fuertemente los puños ante este desplante.

—Lo siento, este es Naruto Uzumaki —le dijo Sai sonriendo por los dos—. Es uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke, ¿sabías?

Itachi y Naruto abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar esto. Naruto porque Sasuke lo asesinaría cuando se enterara que su hermano lo conocía en tales circunstancias. Itachi porque se daba cuenta que Naruto era "esa" persona.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces tú saliendo con él? —le gritó perdiendo completamente la compostura neutral que hasta hacía un momento portaba.

Sai solo se rió y condujo a Naruto al interior de su estudio.

—Es una larga historia. Conversaremos de esto luego —le dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Luego se dirigió hacia Naruto con total normalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a cerrar la puerta en las narices de cualquier Uchiha ordinariamente—. ¿Tienes hambre? Espero que la cena no se haya enfriado.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso al hermano de Sasuke? —le reclamó inmediatamente Naruto— ¡Sabes que él no quiere que conozcamos a su familia!

Sai se encogió de hombros, sin mostrar mayor remordimiento.

—Eso es una gran tontería —y luego agregó cambiando completamente de expresión—. Terminé el cuadro. Está al lado de la ventana.

Naruto se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado después de esperar en vano que Sai se mostrara un poco arrepentido. El cuadro estaba listo, era cierto. Pero a Naruto no le parecía que se asemejara demasiado a él. Se veía más…

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Sai apareciendo un momento después detrás de él.

—No lo sé. ¿Soy yo?

Sai se rió.

—Claro que lo eres. Al menos como te veo yo.

Ante esto, Naruto se volteó a ver al pintor.

—¿Tengo un rostro tan delicado? —le preguntó después de un rato.

Sai lo tomó otra vez de los lados de su cara y lo acercó hacía sí.

—El mejor de todos —le dijo mientras lo besaba.

Naruto no le dijo nada, pero se sonrojó un poco. Sai lo guió entonces a la cena que había preparado para ellos, servida en la mesa que ya tenía puesta en la cocina.

—¿Dónde compraste todo esto? —le preguntó Naruto mientras se servía un poco de la comida a su alrededor.

—Lo mandé preparar —le respondió Sai mientras cogía un bocado con su tenedor y lo metía en su boca—. Estaba un poco aburrido de la comida japonesa y quise comer algo de Francia pero… —en ese momento se metió otro bocado a la boca— no lo saben preparar aquí.

Naruto sonrió de lado.

—Me imagino que no —le dijo probando el mismo bocado y encontrándolo apetitoso—. ¿Has estado en Francia?

Sai asintió.

—Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, España, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Singapur, Hong Kong… —le comenzó a enumerar el pintor. Naruto se daba cuenta que no fanfarroneaba.

—Suenas como si no hubieras querido ir a ninguno de esos lugares.

—Las primeras veces sí. Eran geniales —le dijo Sai tratando de buscarle una explicación a su desgano—. Pero ya para la tercera vez era algo monótono. A excepción de Estados Unidos y a veces Canadá. Ah, todavía me falta visitar México. Por alguna razón extraña nunca bajó de Los Ángeles…

Naruto se quedó en silencio reflexionando su respuesta.

—Sin embargo extrañas la comida.

—Sí… —admitió Sai finalmente.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el pintor lo llevó inmediatamente a su habitación. A Naruto no le importaba demasiado pasar las horas así con su novio, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrándose desde que salía con él.

Pero una vez que estuvieron recostados uno al lado del otro y cansados de sus actividades previas, Sai pareció tensarse por algo y Naruto comenzó a preocuparse si no tendría que ver con la visita del hermano de Sasuke.

—Al final nunca me dijiste para qué había venido Itachi a verte. Pensé que nunca te veías con los Uchiha.

Sai se volvió a verlo y, por un momento, Naruto lo encontró extraño.

—Sasuke es muy reservado así que casi no tengo trato con él. Pero Itachi es más llevadero —le explicó Sai mientras seguía con sus ojos clavados en él—. Vino a preguntarme si me iría después de todo.

Naruto se incorporó sobre un codo al escuchar esto.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

Sai parecía muy tranquilo mientras le respondía.

—Mi residencia está en Estados Unidos. Todos mis contactos de trabajo están ahí.

Era la primera vez que Naruto escuchaba sobre eso. Tuvo los ojos muy abiertos al enterarse, como si no lo pudiera creer.

—¿Te irás? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sai se incorporó unos centímetros y apoyó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

—Lo he estado pensando hace unas semanas. Por eso quería terminar tu cuadro antes de irme.

Naruto dejó de mirarlo a este punto. Tratando de controlar sus manos que parecían no querer soltar las sábanas que cubrían su cintura. Sai jamás le había dado ninguna indicación o seña al respecto. Pero Naruto reflexionaba ahora que él nunca le había preguntado por sus planes tampoco.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho.

La voz de Sai hizo que Naruto volviera sus ojos hacia el pintor de repente. Sai miraba firmemente al frente, como si no se diera cuenta que Naruto estaba sentado a unos centímetros suyo. Completamente ajeno a su presencia ahora.

—Llevo saliendo con un hombre en Las Vegas más de tres años —Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos ante esto. Sai pareció sacado de sus reflexiones por algo y se volvió a Naruto una vez más, una sonrisa vacía en su rostro—. Oh, su familia es muy quisquillosa al respecto, por eso nadie en Japón lo sabe. Ni siquiera Itachi y mucho menos Sasuke. No te ha estado ocultando nada.

—Pero… —se le escapó a Naruto antes de poder contenerse y cuando se dio cuenta se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Comenzar a pedirle explicaciones como si fuera una mujer engañada?

—Es por eso que prefiero vivir allá. Aunque de vez en cuando regrese a Japón a visitar a mi familia y dedicarme a pintar —le siguió explicando Sai, como si no notara la conmoción de Naruto—. Él no se molesta cuando salgo con otras personas, así que no te preocupes.

Naruto se puso de pie entonces. Cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Se terminó de vestir de camino a la puerta y una vez fuera emprendió la carrera hacia la calle. Todavía demasiado conmocionado para entender o empezar a reflexionar sobre qué es lo que había pasado entre ellos todo ese tiempo.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo en una semana ^^! No olviden comentar si leen, por favor. Es uno de los pocos placeres sanos que me quedan en esta vida XD.<p> 


	2. Parte 2

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias:** Lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 2_

Kiba fue el primero en encontrarlo al día siguiente. Había ido a devolverle una película que le había prestado Naruto hacía dos semanas y a reclamarle sobre lo poco realista de los perros hablando y monologando shakesperianamente, cuando se encontró a su usualmente alegre amigo totalmente deprimido y sin tener el interés suficiente siquiera para levantarse de la cama.

Decidió dejar sus reclamos de lado por el momento y llamó inmediatamente a Shikamaru. Este a su vez llamó a Sasuke, y muy pronto los tres estuvieron en el pequeño departamento de Naruto obligándolo a hacer cosas que el rubio parecía haber olvidado que debía hacer por su propia cuenta; como comer, bañarse y, por supuesto, levantarse de la cama.

Sasuke estaba furioso por múltiples razones que no tenía tiempo de enumerar. Las más importantes, sin embargo, tenían que ver con cierto pintor que perdería un par de dientes la próxima vez que posara sus ojos sobre él. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirle nada a Naruto al respecto porque su primer intento de esa mañana había resultado tan provechoso que el ayudante de escritor se había enojado tanto que había querido echársele encima, diciéndole que no necesitaba escuchar su tono de superioridad al decirle que tenía razón. Él sabía ahora que tenía razón sin que Sasuke se lo tuviera que restregar por la cara.

Kiba creía que esa energía era buena, pero Shikamaru y Sasuke decidieron sabiamente no tratar de provocarla en una segunda ocasión.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, mientras intentaban convencer al rubio de que comiera algo, el teléfono sonó. Naruto lo alcanzó primero sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y luego corrió a encerrarse en su habitación al escuchar quién era en la otra línea.

Shikamaru estuvo un poco sorprendido de escuchar todos los insultos que Naruto conocía —que aparentemente eran muchos y coloridos— mientras hablaba a gritos con Sai. Kiba razonaba que seguramente se deberían a las enseñanzas de Jiraiya y al hecho que Naruto era prácticamente un editor, si no conocía sinónimos no sería uno muy bueno. Sasuke, por su lado, no prestaba mayor atención a las elucubraciones de ambos amigos, más atento a lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando los gritos finalmente cesaron —su media hora después— y la puerta seguía sin abrirse, Sasuke le hizo un gesto a Kiba para que se acercara a reemplazarlo mientras él se perdía en la cocina unos segundos.

El veterinario y luego Shikamaru trataron en vano de convencer a Naruto para que abriera la puerta. Su amigo guardaba un silencio preocupante del otro lado y pronto ambos muchachos se dieron cuenta que necesitaban dejar de lado su actitud pasiva.

Por suerte para todos, Sasuke ya había pensado en esta solución hacía media hora atrás y cuando volvió a aparecer tenía un destornillador en la mano y una expresión decidida en el rostro. Se tardó unos segundos después de ponerse a trabajar antes de poder escuchar el clic de la cerradura y que la puerta quedara abierta de par en par.

Naruto estaba, otra vez, acostado sobre su cama y con una almohada encima de su cabeza. Aparentemente sin escuchar sus llamados para nada y sin hacerles el menor caso cuando ingresaron finalmente a la habitación.

—Váyanse —les dijo, sin embargo, en cuanto el trío se turnó en vano para hablarle.

—No, ¡Naruto, tienes que levantarte en este instante! —le gritó Kiba tratando de quitarle la almohada de la cara. Lo cual solo provocó que el rubio se aferrara a esta con mayor fuerza.

Una vez más, el veterinario comprobó que Naruto poseía una extraña energía dentro de todo ese cuerpo delgado y pequeño. No se explicaba de otra forma en que pudiera equiparar fuerzas con él.

—Quiero estar solo. Váyanse, por favor —les llegó la voz ahogada de Naruto cuando Kiba lo soltó un momento para recobrar fuerzas.

—¡Nos iremos en cuanto hayas comido algo! —le gritó Shikamaru logrando obligarlo a sentarse. Era hora de empezar a negociar ¿tal vez?

—No quiero nada. Déjenme solo —les insistió Naruto clavando sus ojos irritados en cada uno de ellos y dejándoles muy claro que hablaba en serio.

Shikamaru y Kiba intercambiaron miradas. Hasta ahí habían llegado con las negociaciones entonces.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no se amilanó. Se paró frente a Naruto cuan alto era —que era mucho si se comparaba con su amigo desde la cama—, y luego de descender lentamente hasta su estatura produjo en sus manos un sixpack con latas de cerveza que había traído consigo cuando había regresado de la cocina.

—¿Quieres una? —le preguntó mientras le mostraba la que había desprendido ya.

Naruto se quedó mirando un momento la pequeña lata dorada oscilando de un lado al otro en las manos de su amigo y reflexionando.

—Te daré una si comes algo —le ofreció el Uchiha mientras la sostenía muy cerca de su rostro ahora.

Cuando el rubio finalmente la tomó y se puso de pie con un gemido, Kiba y Shikamaru lanzaron un suspiro de alivio; comprobando una vez más que Sasuke tenía una influencia extraña en Naruto y de alguna u otra forma siempre conseguía hacerlo obedecer a sus peticiones.

Litros y litros de cerveza y comida después, Naruto parecía más relajado y propenso a hablar. O en su caso, a despotricar sobre todo lo que estaba mal con Sai y sus estúpidas, estúpidas, sonrisas.

Kiba, que se había puesto a acompañar a Naruto bebiendo y le llevaba ya un poco de ventaja, estaba tan alterado como él cuando terminó de escuchar todas las cosas que el pintor se había atrevido a decirle a su amigo y más que dispuesto a ir a partirle la cara en ese momento.

Por fortuna para el pintor, Shikamaru había decidido ser el adulto sobrio de la velada y cada que Kiba tenía estos exabruptos lo hacía calmarse y le pedía que se dejara de empeorar la situación para su otro amigo. Lo menos que Naruto necesitaba en esos momentos era verse involucrado en peleas con esa sabandija. Lo más necesario era apartarse y olvidarse que existía. Sasuke, por supuesto, asentía su acuerdo cuando Shikamaru les repetía que debían olvidar todo sobre él.

—¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso? —se preguntaba Naruto mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza—. No es solo que me haya usado a mí, sino que tiene un novio en Estados Unidos. ¡Y se supone que a este no le importa con quién se acuesta cuando está de viaje! ¡Está demente!, ¿qué clase de hombre permitiría eso sin molestarse?

Kiba parecía escandalizado por esta nueva información.

—¡¿Qué? A mí me dijo que no salía con nadie en cuanto se lo pregunté la primera vez que lo conocí… el muy hijo de…

—Bueno, —se metió Shikamaru tratando de hacerles bajar el volumen de la conversación una vez más. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento los vecinos comenzarían a reclamarles—ya sabemos cómo es su personalidad. Lo importante ahora, Naruto, es que lo olvides y sigas adelante.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! —le respondió Naruto gritando—. Eso ya es asunto olvidado.

Sasuke le extendió otra lata en cuanto vio que su ebrio amigo comenzaba a voltear la que tenía en la mano tratando de sacar más licor. Parecía realmente más relajado después de embriagarse, debería haberle dado algo de tomar desde el momento que puso pie en el departamento.

—¡Estarás bien, Naruto! —le gritó Kiba de pronto—. Pero si veo a ese tipo en la calle…

—¡Oh! —exclamó de pronto Naruto—. Me dijo que se iba de viaje. Ni siquiera estará cerca para golpearlo en cuanto lo vea. El muy cobarde…

—¿Cobarde? —repitió Kiba—. Ese lo que es, es un…

—Kiba, ya bebiste suficiente —le dijo Shikamaru en cuanto escuchó el calificativo con el que Kiba llamaba al pintor. Aunque Naruto le encontró gracia porque comenzó a desternillarse de risa al escucharlo.

—Se hace tarde —opinó Sasuke mirando el reloj en su brazo. Ya habían dado las once de la noche y todos habían bebido más de la cuenta a pesar de ser un día de semana. Lo sentirían con seguridad al día siguiente cuando fueran a trabajar.

Shikamaru asintió también y se levantó jalando a Kiba con él. Estaba tan ocupado en lograr que su amigo se sostuviera por sus propios dos pies sin tener que usarlo a él de bastón que no se dio cuenta que Sasuke no se había movido un centímetro.

—¿Quieres ir a dejarlo tú o lo hago yo? —le preguntó mientras evitaba que Kiba se volviera a sentar y le decía que diera dos pasos al frente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza desde su lugar en el sofá.

—No puedo conducir —le dijo simplemente.

Shikamaru lo examinó de cerca. El Uchiha no parecía estar tan ebrio como para no poder conducir en su estimación, pero luego de echarle una ojeada a Naruto —que seguía riéndose ante los intentos de Kiba de permanecer en pie— le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se despidió diciéndole que se verían mañana.

Sasuke se levantó para acompañarlos hasta la puerta y cuando volvió a sentarse en el sofá, lo hizo esta vez al lado de Naruto. Lamentablemente en ese corto tiempo solo, el hombre más pequeño había vuelto a quedar en silencio y parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Su mejor amigo ya estaba pensando en algo ingenioso qué decir para sacarlo de este nuevo estado depresivo cuando el muchacho volvió a hablar.

—Lo siento, Sasuke —le dijo entonces.

El Uchiha se volvió hacia él y lo midió con la mirada antes de levantar la mano y alborotar su cabello.

—Tonto —le respondió sin apartar su mano una vez que la tuvo encima de Naruto—. Debería ser yo quien me disculpara. El idiota es de mi familia, después de todo.

Naruto apartó la mano de Sasuke suavemente y la sostuvo entre sus dedos por un segundo antes de dejarla ir.

—No sé por qué no lo vi venir. Nunca me hablaba de su vida, ni de sus planes. Parecía más entretenido en conocer sobre mí.

Sasuke guardó silencio al escucharlo. No había forma de que nadie viera venir algo así, pensaba en su interior, pero no había manera de decirle algo así al rubio sin que sonara como una excusa para el pintor.

Sai hacía todo tipo de cosas impredecibles, bajo la estimación de Sasuke. Para la estimación de cualquier Uchiha, se corrigió pronto. Era por eso que ninguno de ellos lo apreciaba realmente, salvo su hermano Itachi. Y él jamás se había molestado en dar una explicación clara sobre la preferencia que tenía por su primo, ni siquiera a Sasuke, su propio hermano.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños recordando todo esto, antes de volverse a Naruto con seriedad.

—¿Qué te gustaba de él? —le preguntó al fin—. Es molesto, nunca se sabe lo que está pensando y casi siempre termina haciendo una barbaridad en el momento menos esperado.

Naruto se rió ante esta descripción. Sabía del odio que Sasuke sentía por su primo y realmente Sai era todas esas cosas… pero había algo más. Además de todo lo malo, Naruto sabía que el pintor era muchas más cosas que no podría nunca clasificar de maldades.

—Bueno, también era divertido y bueno en la cama —prefirió decir en tono de broma, dejando de lado pensamientos más profundos.

Sasuke lo quedó mirando consternado mientras el rubio le daba otro trago a su cerveza. Naruto no parecía haberse dado cuenta o darle demasiada importancia a lo que había dicho, pero su amigo sí que lo había hecho. La sola idea de una situación como la que describía Naruto, metida vívidamente ahora en la cabeza del Uchiha, era lo suficientemente poderosa como para que Sasuke comenzara a sentir punzadas en el estómago.

—No mejor que yo, claro —se le escapó antes de poder pensarlo detenidamente. Sai no podía nunca haber dejado una huella más marcada en el rubio que la que él mismo había dejado años atrás, ¿verdad?

Naruto se rió desparramando el trago que tenía en la boca por la sala. Luego se limpió esta con su brazo y contempló a su amigo riendo, sin notar la tensión en los hombros de él.

—Claro. Nadie podría superarte, Sasuke —le dijo riendo mientras juntaba sus labios con los del Uchiha un segundo, en son de broma.

"Años atrás", volvió a repetir su cerebro burlándose de él mismo. Los labios de Naruto, entonces, como una burla también.

Sasuke estuvo encima suyo un segundo después. El rubio estaba demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pensó Sasuke mientras le quitaba la camiseta que tenía puesta y metía las manos dentro de su pantalón. De otra forma no le dejaría tocarlo y besarlo de la forma cómo lo hacía ahora sin siquiera preguntarle qué pasaba.

Cuando habían terminado su relación en la universidad, Sasuke había sido el primero en sugerirlo. Terminaron discutiendo al respecto, como siempre, pero al final Naruto había estado de acuerdo en que ambos eran demasiado incompatibles.

Luego de eso el rubio se apartó completamente de su lado, no se encontraba en ninguno de los lugares donde se reunía con Sasuke regularmente e incluso llegó a dejar los lugares que él frecuentaba cuando el Uchiha comenzó a buscarlo. Después de una semana de aguantar que lo evitara, Sasuke no resistió más este trato y fue a confrontarlo. Naruto le explicó que sería raro que permanecieran siendo amigos después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y que lo mejor sería que cada uno siguiera por su camino.

Sasuke estuvo espantado ante la idea. Era la primera vez que se involucraba de esa forma tan cercana con otro ser humano y en su interior sabía que si perdía a Naruto no volvería a poder vincularse con nadie más de esa forma por el resto de su vida.

Así que le gritó que era un idiota y que madurara. Luego de lo cual se mantuvo a su lado incluso cuando Naruto se mostraba abiertamente incómodo ante su presencia. Pasaron meses antes que, poco a poco, volvieran a poder conversar con normalidad y su amistad quedara cimentada.

Sasuke se dio cuenta tarde que, realmente, lo único que le importaba era que Naruto estuviera a su lado. Como amigo, sino como amante después. Había incluso conversado de ello con su hermano y solo había obtenido una respuesta que lo dejó perplejo en su momento. Itachi le había dicho que el que necesitaba madurar era él y Sasuke no lo había entendido hasta que Naruto llegó esa noche de la mano con Sai.

Sai, de todos los hombres, pensó irritado el Uchiha mientras hundía sus caderas hasta lo más hondo del cuerpo de Naruto, haciéndolo gritar y arquear la espalda.

Sabía que Itachi se llevaba bien con su primo y eso lo había hecho odiarlo incluso desde que eran niños. Sasuke siempre se había esforzado por cumplir con las expectativas que sus padres y su hermano tenían puestas sobre él. Era el alumno más destacado en su escuela y se graduó con honores y múltiples ofertas de trabajo de la universidad. Por su lado, Sai había renunciado a la misma escuela faltándole un año para terminar. Se había rehusado a trabajar para su familia cuando se lo ordenaron. Y había expuesto abiertamente su homosexualidad al mundo cuando le exigieron que se casara.

El clan entero lo había abandonado a su suerte después de eso y él parecía estar muy satisfecho con haber conseguido tal hazaña. El único que se le acercaba todavía para ayudarlo era Itachi. Le daba dinero para que comprara pinturas y lienzos, que era para lo único que parecía servir Sai y lo asesoró una vez que el pintor logró que le ofrecieran su primer contrato.

Luego de eso, y todo gracias a Itachi, pensaba Sasuke, Sai logró cierta fama en el extranjero y regresó triunfante a su país. Donde el clan mismo tuvo que reconocer que tenía algo extraordinario y lo recibió de vuelta, sino abiertamente, sí veladamente.

Sasuke lo odiaba, obviamente. Le parecía que ponía todos sus esfuerzos en ridículo y, aunque nunca lo dejaba notar, sentía que lo envidiaba también. Tenía la libertad de escoger a la persona que quisiera y el control completo sobre su vida. Sin ninguna expectativa pesada sobre sus hombros o una familia verdadera ante quien responder por sus acciones.

Y la sola idea de Naruto con él lo volvía loco, claro.

Lo peor era que cuando Sasuke se había enfrentado a su amigo al respecto, Naruto solía defender al pintor diciéndole que Sai no era tan malo y que su compañía era muy divertida y relajante. Y que el que estaba siendo egoísta en todo ese asunto era él mismo. Era terriblemente injusto, pensaba mortificado, él jamás había tenido la libertad de siquiera pensar egoístamente una vez en toda su vida.

—¡Sasuke!

El grito de Naruto lo sacó de sus reflexiones. El rubio estaba debajo suyo, completamente cubierto en su propia eyaculación y tratando de sostenerse del cuerpo de su amigo encima mientras él seguía moviéndose en su interior.

Sasuke paró entonces mientras un estremecimiento comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, y besaba su cuello para aparentar concentración mientras volvía a enfocar todos sus esfuerzos en el hombre en sus brazos. Pronto escuchó que Naruto dejaba escapar un gemido contento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en medio de sus jadeos. No se había dado cuenta cuándo Naruto se había corrido y un poco de preocupación cruzó sus ojos al pensar que podría haberlo estado lastimando.

Naruto asintió abriendo uno de sus ojos mientras tragaba bocanadas de aire.

—Mi espalda… —le dijo finalmente.

Sasuke se levantó, lanzando un gruñido cuando su miembro salió del interior de Naruto, y luego le extendió la mano. El rubio la tomó sin molestarse en preguntarle nada mientras Sasuke lo conducía hasta su dormitorio.

Pasaron horas antes que alguno de los dos se cansara de estar encima del otro una vez que estuvieron metidos en la cama.

Naruto recordaba que así habían pasado los primeros días de su relación en la universidad y sonreía mucho al recordarlo. Esos años que recordaba con afecto se habían vuelto nada ante las habilidades actuales que habían obtenido ambos con el tiempo. Sasuke, por su lado, se había vuelto más atento y cariñoso. Claro, todavía se movía espectacularmente y lo hacía venirse cuando más le convenía, pero algo en su forma de tener relaciones había mejorado en todo ese tiempo. Lo que más le gustaba a Naruto era que no parecía tener prisa, sino que se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, haciéndolo gozar cada segundo sin pensar que en algún momento el sol volvería a elevarse en la calle.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con dolor de espalda, pero muy satisfecho y contento. Se quedó unos segundos en los brazos de Sasuke preguntándose de qué había estado tan deprimido el día anterior cuando recordó a Sai. Sus brazos se tensaron por un segundo y el cuerpo de Sasuke se volvió hacia él para abrazarlo en cuanto lo notó.

—Buenos días —le dijo besando su frente.

Naruto cerró los ojos sonriendo, ridículamente contento.

—Hola.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio antes que Naruto se levantara y con un gesto de dolor declarara que necesitaba una ducha. Sasuke se rió y se estiró perezosamente en la cama como toda respuesta.

Cuando Naruto emergió del baño, con una toalla de la cintura y buscando ropa limpia dentro de los cajones de su cómoda, Sasuke ya estaba vestido y tratando de acomodar sus ropas lo mejor que podía para aparentar que no las había llevado puestas dos días seguidos.

—Tienes que cambiarte eso —le dijo Naruto mientras se metía dentro de unos jeans.

—Iré a casa un momento por ropa limpia —le dijo entonces Sasuke poniéndose de pie—. Regresaré en una hora.

Naruto se rió nuevamente al ver el cabello de Sasuke fuera de control después de toda la noche con sus dedos haciendo tal trabajo. El Uchiha lo notó también y trató de ponerlo en orden frente al espejo del clóset de Naruto.

—Ya estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte más por mí —y como Sasuke frunciera el ceño se le acercó a rodearlo de la cintura—. Gracias, era justo lo que necesitaba anoche.

El hombre entre sus brazos no hizo el menor movimiento después de oír esto. Su cuerpo completamente alerta.

—Te juro que ya olvidé a Sai. No tienes que preocuparte más.

Luego de decir esto último se separó del Uchiha y salió de la habitación. Unos segundos después, le gritó desde la cocina si quería tomar café antes de irse.

—No, está bien —le gritó de vuelta Sasuke tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

"Justo lo que necesitaba".

No podría ser que Naruto…

Cuando lo encontró nuevamente, el rubio estaba bebiendo perezosamente su café en la cocina, mientras ojeaba el periódico que seguro había recogido de la puerta de su casa en algún momento en esos pocos minutos fuera de su vista. Parecía relajado y nada deprimido. Pero no hizo más que echarle una ojeada rápida a Sasuke en cuanto puso pie en la estancia.

—Naruto, sobre anoche… —le dijo el Uchiha tratando de dejar las cosas en claro entre ellos.

—Ah, eso —le dijo Naruto interrumpiéndolo. Sasuke sintió que su sangre se congelaba al escuchar lo siguiente—. No te preocupes por eso tampoco, entiendo que solo querías ayudarme a… distraer la mente. De ninguna manera me lo tomé en serio.

Y ahí estaba. Sasuke estuvo a punto de correr a su lado y darle unas buenas sacudidas de los hombros, pero lo próximo que dijo Naruto lo dejó callado también.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. Obviamente sé que puedo contar contigo, gracias.

Y entonces solo atinó a asentir y dar media vuelta hacia el dormitorio otra vez, mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones y pensar cómo demonios aclarar el malentendido.

-…-

Jiraiya gruñó mucho y durante un largo rato después de escuchar el relato de Naruto. Como sus amigos, se sentía culpable por haber impulsado a Naruto a salir con el pintor. Y finalmente admitió que él también pensaba que su asistente necesitaba ejercitar más sus relaciones afectivas y por eso había hablado a favor del tipo tantas veces, sin conocer primero nada de su personalidad.

Naruto, sin embargo, no parecía tan dolido o contrariado por lo sucedido. Se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que había pensado, y el viejo escritor no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué.

Después de dos semanas exactas de darle rodeos al asunto, Naruto finalmente le había terminado confesando la ayuda que había recibido de Sasuke al respecto.

—No sabía que ustedes dos tenían ese tipo de relación —le dijo sorprendido una vez que Naruto le terminó de contar todos los detalles. Era Jiraiya, después de todo, el viejo adoraba los detalles pervertidos—. Amigos con beneficios… Sasuke no encaja en ese papel.

Naruto se rió dándole toda la razón y encogiéndose de hombros. Él estaba realmente contento con haberlo tenido para ayudarlo esa noche y no tenía la menor intención de pensar en nada más de eso.

—No lo creo. Solo fue cosa de una noche —le explicó después, tratando de evitar que el recuerdo de tal noche lo hiciera sonrojar como a un adolescente. Ya estaba teniendo ese tipo de problemas cuando veía a Sasuke cara a cara y no quería empezar ahora solo por recordarlo.

Jiraiya lo examinó muy de cerca después de escuchar esto, tratando de ahondar en el asunto.

—¿Te ha llamado después de eso?

—Todos los días después del trabajo —le respondió Naruto mientras se ocupaba buscando uno de los libros de referencia en la biblioteca del anciano—, como siempre.

Jiraiya dejó su bolígrafo en la mesa y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces ¿nada ha cambiado entre ustedes? —le preguntó como para estar seguro de que habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Naruto se tomó el tiempo de dejar lo que hacía y otorgarle a Jiraiya una mirada confundida.

—¿Por qué habría de cambiar? —le respondió cargando su voz de extrañeza ante la idea que Jiraiya quería expresar—. Solo porque tuvimos una noche…

—Han pasado más de dos semanas desde lo de Sai y no pareces preocupado por eso en lo más mínimo —le recordó el viejo pervertido—. Obviamente el Uchiha se encargó muy bien de distraer tu mente.

Naruto se comenzó a sonrojar entonces. Luego se dio cuenta y suspiró exasperado.

—No digo que no fuera excitante —admitió finalmente antes de darle la espalda a su jefe y seguir revolviendo libros—, pero Sasuke es mucho mejor amigo de lo que alguna vez fue amante. Prefiero no mezclar las cosas de aquí en adelante.

Jiraiya no parecía muy satisfecho con su respuesta. Naruto lo escuchó gruñir un par de cosas más entre dientes, pero como no le dijo algo que él pudiera entender volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa tarde, lo primero que vio al terminar de subir los cuatro pisos de escaleras de su edificio fue a un hombre desconocido parado frente a su puerta.

Fue algo sorprendentemente natural verlo parado ahí, rodeado de las sombras y poca luz que una bombilla colgando del pasadizo otorgaba a la escena. Después de unos años, Naruto recordaría ese primer encuentro extrañado por haberse sentido tan desenvuelto con alguien que conocía por primera vez.

Tenía una chaqueta con capucha cubriendo su cabeza por lo que a Naruto se le hacía muy difícil hacerse una idea general de su rostro. Lo que sí podía ver era lo joven y delgado que lucía, mirando casi hipnotizado a su puerta como si deseara que se abriera por acto de magia.

—¿Necesitas algo? —finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle.

El hombre volteó hacia la voz haciendo que su capucha se descubriera de uno de sus lados. Naruto pudo ver entonces hebras de cabello rojo y ojos de un color muy extraño observándolo, ¿verdes o eran azules?

Llegó hasta la persona despacio, sin dejar de andar aún cuando el otro hombre estaba fijo en todos sus movimientos. La mirada siniestra que tenía en el rostro no lo tranquilizaba demasiado y el hecho que lo examinara con tanto detenimiento lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. Había algo en él, sin embargo, que le decía que no le haría daño alguno.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —le preguntó una vez más cuando se dio cuenta que el sujeto no había respondido a su primera pregunta.

El joven dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó mirándolo fijamente antes de agacharse por un momento. Solo entonces Naruto se percató del paquete envuelto que estaba apoyado en la pared a un lado de su puerta. El hombre lo tomó con delicadeza con una mano como si se tratara de algo frágil y seguidamente se lo extendió.

Naruto lo tomó al cabo de un momento, notando que no tenía nada escrito en el envoltorio y que no tenía idea de cómo saber entonces quién se lo estaba enviando.

Pero antes de poder preguntárselo al otro hombre, este habló.

—Creo que esto te pertenece.

Se lo dijo mientras seguía observándolo con esa especie de examen visual que le había estado dando desde que pusiera sus ojos sobre él. Por el modo en que lo miraba, Naruto creía que le iba a decir o preguntar algo más, pero luego de unos segundos se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encaminó con paso seguro escaleras abajo.

Naruto tardó un momento más en reaccionar y asomarse a la baranda de las escaleras, escuchando y viendo la figura del otro hombre mientras bajaba los cuatro pisos y finalmente salía del edificio, sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Luego se quedó observando el paquete extraño en sus manos indeciso. ¿Quién le enviaría algo así y para qué? No tenía ningún conocido que tuviera la necesidad de hacerle llegar cosas por un mensajero y sin siquiera una explicación verbal de quién se lo enviaba. Finalmente, y con cierta aprensión, se decidió a abrirlo.

Primero abrió la puerta de su departamento y una vez en la entrada se agachó para romper el envoltorio. Pero cuando vio su propio rostro observándolo en el cuadro que ahora sostenía entre sus manos, se levantó a toda prisa dejando todo tirado y cerrando la puerta en su carrera.

Corrió tres cuadras luego de salir del edificio de su departamento antes de pararse a tomar aliento y mirar a su alrededor. No tenía idea por dónde se había ido el hombre y si estaba en la dirección correcta, pero sabía que tenía que encontrarlo.

No podía llamar a Sai para preguntárselo. No tenía ni idea de cómo localizarlo en el extranjero además. Si se lo mencionaba a Sasuke estaba seguro que se rehusaría a comunicarlo también. Su única alternativa era encontrar al pelirrojo.

Decidió que daría la vuelta a su derecha en esa esquina, ya que llevaba a la avenida principal y era la ruta más certera. Por suerte, consiguió hallar su objetivo después de correr dos cuadras más.

En cuanto vio la chaqueta negra que estaba buscando corrió con más fuerzas para alcanzarlo.

—¡Hey, tú! —gritó con la voz suficiente para que llegara al otro hombre y sin que los pocos transeúntes que pasaban a su alrededor lo creyeran digno de prestar mayor atención.

El hombre se volteó a ver quién lo llamaba y cuando vio que se trataba de Naruto se paró en donde se encontraba. Volviéndose despacio a esperar que llegara hasta él.

—Caminas demasiado rápido —le dijo Naruto en cuanto lo alcanzó y logró recobrar el aliento—. ¿Por qué tenías la pintura de Sai? —le preguntó sin poder esperar más.

El otro hombre solo lo miró por unos muy largos segundos y en su rostro Naruto comenzó a notar que se formaba una expresión de molestia. Ya se comenzaba a preguntar si había escuchado su pregunta o debía repetirla de nuevo, cuando el joven volvió a hacer escuchar su voz.

—La llevó a Las Vegas —le dijo con el mismo tono serio y parco que había usado momentos antes cuando le había entregado la pintura. Parecía querer decir más, pero nuevamente volvió a cerrar sus labios y miró hacia otro lado irritadamente.

¿A Las Vegas? Se preguntó Naruto antes de poder recordar o conectar nada.

"Llevo saliendo con un hombre en Las Vegas más de tres años", llegó la voz clara de Sai en su mente de un solo golpe.

—¿Tú eres…? —le dijo Naruto abriendo enormemente los ojos.

"… su familia es muy quisquillosa al respecto, por eso nadie en Japón lo sabe…"

El hombre se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y dejó que Naruto observara por completo su rostro. Tenía el cabello rojo ensortijado, los ojos verdes con un tono celeste y un tatuaje en la frente que ocultaba a medias su flequillo. Naruto creyó reconocerlo, aunque no había hablado de él con Sai más que una vez.

—Mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku.

Naruto no pudo responderle nada. Agachó la cabeza y evitó sus ojos, comenzando a maldecir mentalmente a Sai y a la situación tan penosa en la que lo había metido sin que él supiera nada. ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Reclamos, insultos? ¿Qué se suponía que él debía hacer en una situación así?

—Me molestaba ver tu rostro cada vez que entraba a su estudio —le dijo con un tono frío y poco amigable que hizo helar la sangre de Naruto en sus venas—. Así que le pedí que se deshiciera de eso. Pero me dijo que pensaba regalártelo personalmente cuando regresara a Japón, así que…

Y luego se quedó en silencio, como no queriendo continuar o como si no mereciera la pena hacerlo.

Naruto decidió que ya había guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo.

—No sabía nada. Lo siento —le dijo después de reflexionar qué decir y sin poder pensar en nada más.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo.

—Si no sabías nada, ¿por qué te disculpas?

Naruto se quedó sin saber qué decir una vez más. Los ojos de Gaara lo miraban acusándolo ahora y el rubio sentía que muy en el fondo tenía algo de responsabilidad por no haber preguntado más sobre la situación o los planes del pintor.

—Como sea —le dijo Gaara después de esperar un largo rato a que Naruto se defendiera—. Ya lo tienes en las manos. Él no tiene por qué venir a entregarte nada ahora.

Naruto clavó su mirada en el otro hombre entonces. Entendía ahora lo que Gaara pretendía al traerle personalmente el cuadro hasta su casa y quería más que nada aclarar la situación y hacerle entender que quien lo había estado engañando todo ese tiempo era Sai, no él.

—Solo quedas tú —continuó enojado el pelirrojo sin parecer notar los ademanes que hacía Naruto para tratar de explicarse—. Te has disculpado así que estás arrepentido. Nunca más te encuentres con él, es la mejor forma que tienes para disculparte.

Todavía tuvo su mirada clavada en la suya unos momentos, como cerciorándose de que Naruto entendiera que hablaba muy en serio, hasta que finalmente le volvió la espalda y se alejó caminando sin ninguna prisa, muy seguro de cada paso que daba. Antes de doblar una esquina, Naruto lo vio nuevamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, después de ocultar su cabello con su capucha.

-…-

Por supuesto, Hinata era la más conmovida por la posición en la que se encontraba Naruto. No dejó de tenerlo sujeto del brazo en el sofá de su departamento y de acariciar su hombro de vez en cuando, exclamando:

—Pero es tan injusto…

Su novio, Kiba, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que todo fue culpa de Sai? ¡El maldito vividor ahora quedó como un santo a los ojos de su pareja y tú como el responsable de todo!

Naruto se cogió de la cabeza otra vez. Sabía exactamente cómo había quedado en toda esa situación, realmente no quería que Kiba se lo recordara. Desde que saliera del shock y llegara a casa de Hinata no había dejado de pensar en otra cosa.

—Traté de hacerlo —se excusó Naruto una vez más— pero tú no viste a ese tipo, estaba tan… tan…

No sabía explicar con palabras la impresión que Gaara había hecho sobre él, lo único era que entendía perfectamente por qué había ido a enfrentarlo de esa forma. De haber estado en su posición, tal vez él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—De todas formas no debiste callar —le repitió Sakura que se paseaba nerviosa de un lugar a otro de la sala, una taza de té caliente entre sus manos frías—. Le has hecho malentender muchas cosas.

Su grupo de amigos quedó en silencio después de escucharla. Estaba claro que el malentendido que se había creado era algo que vendría a causarle problemas a Naruto en algún momento del futuro. Pero nadie sabía con exactitud cómo evitar que algo así ocurriera.

Shikamaru fue el que vino a su rescate entonces.

—Naruto estaba chocado en ese momento —les explicó a sus amigos—. No creo que ese tipo se lo haya tomado muy en serio viéndolo en ese estado. Ya saben que Naruto es muy expresivo.

El rubio no sabía si tomarse como un halago o como un insulto eso último.

Kiba se dirigió a la cocina entonces. A sacar una de las latas de cerveza que guardaba en el refrigerador de Hinata para emergencias como esa. Su novia no parecía demasiado interesada en que el veterinario bebiera en ese momento, más ocupada en consolar a Naruto sentado con ella.

—Rayos, si tan solo no los hubiera presentado —se lamentaba refunfuñando muy audiblemente—. Si tan solo no me hubiera llevado ese gato negro todo bañado en pintura naranja.

Esta nueva información logró que el ambiente cargado en el que se encontraban hasta hacía unos segundos despareciera de un momento a otro. Al poco comenzaron a reír imaginando esa escena, Naruto más que ninguno.

—¿Sabías que ese gato es de Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke? —le preguntó al poco, recordando cómo se había reído con Sai al respecto, la noche que lo conoció.

Kiba se acercó sonriendo.

—Me imaginaba que era algo así.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo averiguó tu dirección —continuó Sakura una vez que la conversación volvió a morir, tomando asiento finalmente frente a Naruto—. ¿Crees que Sai se la haya dado?

—Conociéndolo, es lo más probable —le respondió hundiéndose de hombros. No le sorprendería en lo más mínimo. El pintor era así de impredecible.

—Venir desde otro país solo para eso… —comenzó a decir Shikamaru pero se detuvo a media sentencia.

Naruto bajó la mirada un momento antes de hablar otra vez.

—Parecía muy… —les dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz— herido.

Hinata ahogó un gemido al escuchar esto y Kiba con Sakura intercambiaron miradas.

—Es tan injusto —volvió a repetir la novia de Kiba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

El rubio se inclinó y besó su cabello negro antes de apretar su mano reconfortándola. Realmente tenía que dejar de preocupar a sus amigos de esa forma.

—¿Quieres decir como si Sai nunca le hubiera hecho algo así? —le preguntó entonces Shikamaru sin creérselo.

—No —le respondió Naruto inmediatamente—. Como si ya estuviera cansado de aguantárselo.

Kiba fue el primero que empezó.

—Naruto, no estarás pensando…

—Los problemas de otras parejas —continuó Sakura en un tono muy enérgico— son sus problemas. Ni siquiera son amigos tuyos. Y no olvides lo mal que ese tipo se portó contigo.

—Lo sé —admitió Naruto para calmarlos—. Es solo que…

—Es demasiado problemático —le dijo finalmente Shikamaru—. Todos sabemos que tienes una debilidad por los casos perdidos, pero todo tiene un límite, Naruto.

Naruto suspiró vencido. Realmente debía dejar de preocuparlos de esa manera.

—No es como que yo haya querido seguir involucrándome. Fue Gaara quien vino a mi casa.

Sonó como defensa ante sus propios oídos y sus amigos lo miraron de tal forma al escucharlo que decidió no seguir excusando su interés. Algo en su interior le decía que no sería la última vez que tendría ese tipo de encuentros con el novio de Sai, ni que sería el último de sus malentendidos.

Kiba continuó por sus otros tres amigos.

—Déjalo ir, Naruto —le recomendó—. Quedaste como el culpable ante Gaara, eso ya no tiene arreglo. Además, qué más da lo que esos dos piensen. Hazle caso a su consejo y nunca más los vuelvas a ver, a ninguno de los dos.

Naruto asintió finalmente para terminar la discusión. Era lo más sabio que le quedaba por hacer. Apartarse era lo más recomendable. Gaara se lo había venido a pedir personalmente, Sai lo había hecho esa noche hacía un mes antes. Sasuke se lo venía diciendo desde hacía meses. Y sus amigos se lo recomendaban ahora.

Estaba claro que no sería él quien buscaría involucrarse con ellos por su propia voluntad una vez más.

* * *

><p>Y sí, no solo fue fanservice, el lemon ayuda a desarrollar la trama algunas veces XD.<p>

El siguiente capítulo el próximo viernes también ^^.


	3. Parte 3

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias:** a salvo. Léanlo sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 3_

Lo primero que hizo Naruto cuando llegó a su departamento, mucho más tarde esa noche, fue recoger el cuadro que había dejado botado en el piso de su entrada. Lo sostuvo frente a sí mientras caminaba con él a su sala y se detuvo ahí donde la luz daba exactamente encima y podía observar sus detalles con mayor precisión.

Recordaba que tenía un fondo más claro la última vez que lo había visto y se preguntaba si Sai había continuado trabajando en él después que se vieran por última vez. El olor a pintura no era fresco, pero ya había pasado todo un mes así que eso no era una sorpresa.

En esa ocasión, Sai le había anunciado que ya estaba terminado y Naruto lo había olvidado al salir a toda prisa después de la dolorosa confesión del pintor. Esta vez, sin embargo, se quedó examinándolo para ver si notaba algún otro cambio.

Además del fondo más oscuro, Naruto pudo ver que Sai le había agregado otros detalles como el largo de su cabello y la expresión casi plácida de su rostro. El joven no recordaba haberse visto de esa forma cuando se veía en el espejo, y se preguntaba si era algo que hacía inconscientemente. Sus ojos azules parecían estar buscando algo o esperando ver a alguien.

En sí, el cuadro le causaba malestar, decretó Naruto después que apartara el rostro perturbado. Por unos segundos más se preguntó qué hacer con él pero de improviso unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Dejó la pintura encima del mueble más cercano y se encaminó a la entrada.

Era Sasuke.

—Lo siento, solo pude dejar la oficina ahora —se disculpó, mientras Naruto lo guiaba al interior de la casa.

—No es nada —le aseguró el rubio a la vez que le indicaba que lo esperara en la sala—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Sasuke se había quedado parado frente al cuadro de Naruto, contemplándolo al igual que había hecho su amigo hacía un momento e inspeccionándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. El rubio terminó por pararse a su lado y esperarlo, cruzando sus brazos para rodear su propia cintura.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —le preguntó al verlo observando la pintura con tanta atención.

—El imbécil sabe pintar, eso nadie lo puede negar —le respondió Sasuke molesto.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto, era obvio que Sasuke jamás halagaría las habilidades de su primo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esa relación estaba rota hacía mucho tiempo y la intervención de Naruto no había hecho más que ahondar la brecha. Recobrando un poco de su calma habitual entonces se volvió hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

Sasuke estuvo indeciso un momento y luego le respondió mientras se quitaba el saco y relajaba sus hombros.

—Café.

Cuando ambos finalmente estuvieron sentados en lados opuestos de la sala, con el cuadro en el sofá de por medio, Naruto le terminó de contar todo lo que sabía al respecto y dio sus impresiones sobre cómo había percibido a Gaara, el amante del pintor. Sasuke todavía perdía sus ojos en el cuadro de vez en cuando, aunque con una mirada molesta en su rostro después de escuchar la conversación que había tenido su amigo con el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer con él? —le preguntó Naruto al cabo de un rato, cansado del silencio de su interlocutor.

—Deshazte de él, claro —le respondió el Uchiha como si fuera la única solución posible.

El hombre más pequeño lo reflexionó unos momentos antes de asentir. Tan solo posar la mirada en él le costaba enormemente, realmente no tenía otra alternativa.

—Tendría que romperlo primero —le dijo. Sasuke pareció horrorizado con esta idea—, no quisiera que algún desconocido tuviera mi rostro colgando de su sala —le explicó entonces al notar la expresión de su amigo.

Sasuke tuvo que concordar con esto. A él tampoco le gustaría y la sola idea ya estaba creando punzadas en su estómago.

—Si quieres, dámelo a mí y yo… me ocuparé de él por ti.

Naruto se lo agradeció y luego de dejar su taza con té sobre la mesa en el centro de la estancia se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuadro una vez más. Quería volverlo hacia la pared y no tener que aguantar la mirada del Naruto desde la pintura observándolo con tanta insistencia. Así que lo levantó y con decisión lo volvió a acomodar de espaldas. Pero justo cuando se iba a alejar a tomar asiento otra vez, el doblez que sobresalía de un papel incrustado entre la parte trasera del marco y el lienzo llamó su atención.

Tiró de él y obtuvo resistencia, así que utilizando sus dos manos empujó el lienzo un poco hacia delante mientras con la otra volvía a tirar del papel, esta vez tuvo éxito y el envoltorio se quedó en sus manos.

Era un paquete pequeño. Cabía en la palma de su mano pero sintió entre sus dedos que tenía algo en el interior. Sasuke no había perdido movimiento de Naruto, así que cuando este comenzó a desenvolver el papel ya estaba a su lado, observando desde su hombro.

El papel tenía algo escrito en el interior y lo que estaba envolviendo era un pequeño collar con una gema azul colgando. Naruto estuvo extrañado y se detuvo a observar el color de la piedra por cierto tiempo, antes de recordar leer el contenido del interior del papel.

"Es todo lo que pude rescatar para ti. Tu madre hubiera querido que lo tengas."

Los pulmones del joven dejaron de recibir aire por unos segundos, pero él ni siquiera lo notó. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar imperceptiblemente y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba apretando el papel con demasiada fuerza. Las palabras que había leído se volvieron a repetir entonces en su mente.

Finalmente comenzó a volver a enfocarse en el momento actual y a cambiar rápidamente el enfoque de su mirada desde el cuadro, a la gema en su mano y el papel en la otra. Debía ser una broma. No podía ser más que una maldita broma pesada.

Sasuke le había quitado la nota de las manos en ese momento y lo sostenía del hombro, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y qué demonios tenía que ver Sai con los padres de Naruto.

Su amigo no aguantó más tiempo de pie. Se dio la vuelta y cayó pesadamente en el sillón de su sala, sosteniendo el collar en sus manos y mirándolo con atención.

—Tiene que ser una broma —dijo al fin, mientras trataba de guardar la compostura—. Me ha sorprendido tanto que no sé si reír o molestarme.

Sasuke estaba casi tan chocado como su amigo, pero volvió a recobrar la compostura más rápido que él. Cayó entonces a los pies de Naruto y lo tomó del rostro, haciendo que dejara de observar la gema del collar.

—Lo es. Conoces a Sai. Sabes que hace barbaridades tras barbaridades sin medir el daño que le hace a otros. No lo tomes en serio ni por un momento.

Naruto asintió, o trató de hacerlo, con las manos de Sasuke sosteniendo fuertemente su rostro. Claro que debía ser una broma, una de las últimas bromas crueles que Sai le hacía como despedida.

Cuando aún estaban saliendo, Naruto le había contado sobre su orfandad y como nunca había sabido quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres. Lo único que sabía de ellos eran los papeles de defunción oficiales que le enseñó un trabajador en la oficina de ingreso de su centro de vivienda central, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años y decidió mudarse solo por primera vez.

Su madre había muerto en un accidente de trenes el día que él había nacido, no llevaba ninguna identificación consigo y por eso Naruto no tenía un apellido familiar. Su cadáver nunca fue identificado y finalmente se dispuso de él en una tumba comunitaria.

Sai había escuchado todo esto y lo había abrazado entonces. Pero Naruto no supo recibir esta muestra de consuelo de ninguna forma. No entendía si estar triste por alguien que él realmente no conocía era algo que debería sentir como una obligación o no.

Aún se lo preguntaba entonces. El collar de su madre, pensó sosteniéndolo nuevamente entre sus dedos y observando la gema sin pestañear siquiera, no podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser.

Sasuke lo dejó ir cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía la cabeza enfocada en otra cosa y ambos guardaron silencio en compañía, una visible nota de consternación en sus rostros mientras sus pensamientos iban por caminos muy diferentes.

El teléfono los sacó de sus contemplaciones con un sobresalto. Naruto casi corrió a contestar pero sonó decepcionado cuando le respondió a Kiba que se encontraba bien y que ahora Sasuke estaba con él.

El Uchiha, por su lado, había vuelto a tomar la nota de Sai y acercarse a leerla una vez más en la luz de la lámpara. No se imaginaba qué demonios había estado pensando su primo cuando la escribió, pero si creía que Naruto lo buscaría para preguntárselo…

¿Naruto lo buscaría para averiguarlo?

Cuando dejó caer el teléfono al cortar, maldiciendo sus torpes dedos mientras lo recogía del suelo y lo revisaba por alguna avería, su amigo había vuelto sus ojos decididos al cuadro que aún reposaba sobre el asiento del mueble.

Sasuke no permitiría que tal cosa ocurriera, no dejaría que Naruto tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con Sai ahora que por fin habían terminado su relación. La aparición de Gaara haciéndolo sentir culpable y dándole una poderosa razón para no ver más al pintor no había podido ser más oportuna para las estimaciones del Uchiha. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta ese momento.

Aún tenía que desenmascarar las pequeñas tretas del pintor, claro. Pero eso sería algo que no tendría por qué involucrar más a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Naruto volvió a su lado, Sasuke arrugó el papel con la nota de Sai y discretamente lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo seguidamente. El rostro de su amigo mostró decepción y seguidamente irritación—. Lo siento, olvidé que tengo que acordar una reunión para mañana con la junta de inversionistas. No puedo dejarlo para otro momento.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza como toda respuesta. Estaba acostumbrado a que Sasuke saliera de cualquier lugar con la excusa de su trabajo. Sabía que era una mentira pero no se imaginaba otra cosa para justificarla que el no querer involucrarse en la consternación que la nota de Sai había dejado en él, y el tema de su familia desconocida que siempre había sido tomada con pinzas por ambos cuando surgía en la conversación. Sasuke no quería involucrarse en algo tan mórbido, y era claro que Naruto no se lo pediría tampoco. Así que no protestó, no le hizo ninguna petición para que se quedara y simplemente lo acompañó hacia la puerta a despedirlo.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo en la calle, lo primero que hizo fue llamar al número de su hermano, mientras entraba a su auto.

Itachi no parecía muy contento por ser interrumpido y Sasuke no quería ni imaginarse qué estaba haciendo a esas horas. Seguramente torturando a una pobre alma incrédula que se había atrevido a pedirle trabajo.

—Necesito el número de teléfono de Sai —le dijo sin mayor preámbulos mientras se ponía en marcha. Quería llegar a la casa de Shikamaru antes que este se fuera a dormir y no hubiera forma de hacerlo levantarse de la cama.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó Itachi sin muchas ganas de cooperar. Sospechaba que la llamada que le quería hacer su hermano al pintor no iba a ser una amable conversación para preguntarle cómo estaba, por lo que no estaba muy entusiasmado con ayudarlo. Ya habían tenido suficientes roces en su vida como para durarles hasta sus sepelios.

—Necesito hablar con él —le indicó Sasuke casi gritando, había comenzado a acelerar sin darse cuenta y tuvo que frenar de improviso ante una luz roja.

—¿Estás conduciendo? —le preguntó Itachi alarmado.

Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de responderle que sí antes de escuchar a la línea desconectarse.

Maldijo para sus adentros mientras volvía a marcar el número y giraba hacia la derecha.

No obtuvo respuesta desde ese momento pero siguió intentando. Cuando alcanzó el departamento de Shikamaru, Itachi seguía sin contestar, pero al menos vio alentadoramente que la luz de la ventana de su amigo estaba encendida.

Shikamaru pareció sorprendido al verlo. Lo dejó entrar sin decirle una palabra cuando vio que Sasuke sostenía su teléfono en el oído, pero cuando recibió el papel arrugado que Sasuke le extendía y lo terminó de leer tenía preguntas listas para hacer.

—¿Esto es…?

—Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Itachi —le explicó Sasuke mientras seguía timbrando el número de su hermano—. Estaba incrustado en uno de los lados del cuadro de Sai, junto con un collar con una especie de zafiro.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, volviendo a leer el papel en sus manos y entrecerrando los ojos mientras su cerebro se ponía en acción.

Finalmente se sentó en el sofá y luego de un segundo de indecisión, dejó el papel encima de su mesa, mientras levantaba el maletín que tenía a un lado y sacaba su laptop del interior. Sasuke seguía pegado a su teléfono y refunfuñando contra Itachi, por lo que Shikamaru no le hizo el menor caso mientras se ocupaba en buscar entre las carpetas de sus archivos.

—Si me das un buen motivo para dártelo, estaré gustoso de proporcionarte todos los datos que me pidas —le contestó finalmente Itachi justo cuando Sasuke se sentaba al lado de Shikamaru.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Completamente perdido en ese crucial momento sobre qué decir antes que Shikamaru le extendiera la mano y le pidiera que le pasara el teléfono.

—Habla Shikamaru Nara, soy amigo de Naruto también —le explicó pausadamente, mientras no dejaba de moverse entre sus archivos de la computadora—. Pues ya lo sabes. Lo que no sabes es que Kiba conoció a Sai después del incidente con la pintura naranja en cierto gato negro.

Itachi estuvo muy comunicativo después de escuchar eso último.

—Mira esto —le dijo Shikamaru después que hubo anotado todos los datos que Itachi le daba y le colgara agradeciendo su cooperación.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Sasuke mientras examinaba los archivos, eran imágenes de las fotocopias de la partida de ingreso de Naruto al orfanato y su partida de nacimiento.

—Naruto me dijo que lo que le habían explicado al salir del orfanato e independizarse era que no tenía un apellido propio porque en su partida de nacimiento no aparecía ninguno de los nombres de sus padres —Shikamaru le mostró una imagen agrandada con el nombre del firmante como padre por el apellido del notario que había expedido la partida—. Decidieron dejarle ese apellido por motivos legales pero le explicaron que su madre había sufrido un accidente en un tren camino a Tokio de Yamaguchi. Asumían que iba a salir de viaje en Narita solo porque era extranjera —en ese momento le mostró recortes de periódicos anunciando el accidente—, no cargaba con ningún documento que la identificara y después de dar a luz, murió.

Sasuke se quedó mirando los recortes de periódicos leyendo todo el contenido.

"Accidente en el tren bala de Shinjuku. Hasta el momento se han contado 26 muertos, entre ellos un extranjero indocumentado, las operaciones de rescate de los heridos atrapados…"

—Cuando ingresé a trabajar en la oficina de inteligencia, claro, —continuó Shikamaru— averigüé todo lo posible sobre el caso. En los archivos policiales no figura más que un detalle de la madre —Shikamaru procedió a mostrarle el expediente que también tenía almacenado— una fotografía de ella en la morgue —Sasuke se cubrió la boca al verla—. No era algo que le podría enseñar a Naruto —se recriminó Shikamaru al poco, Sasuke volteó a mirarlo asintiendo con su decisión—. Fue cremada y después de un mes, sus cenizas fueron arrojadas al mar. No tiene ni siquiera una tabla mortuoria porque se desconocía su nombre.

El silencio se impuso entre ambos, hasta que Shikamaru volvió a levantar el papel con la nota de Sai en su mano.

—Si esto va en serio sería la primera pista que tiene Naruto en toda su vida sobre su familia.

Sasuke negó enfáticamente con la cabeza. Le dolía pensar que Naruto se hiciera falsas esperanzas solo para entrar en algún juego estúpido del maldito pintor.

—No puede ser. No hay manera que Sai sepa algo más de lo que tú has averiguado hasta ahora.

Shikamaru se levantó al poco y regresó con el teléfono en sus manos, tomando asiento frente a Sasuke esta vez.

—Veamos, ¿quieres? —le dijo mientras marcaba el número que le había proporcionado Itachi.

-…-

Sai estaba almorzando en el restaurante de su hotel cuando el teléfono sonó, apenas empezaba la tarde en Las Vegas. Temari, la hermana de Gaara, miró atenta al novio de su hermano antes de que escucharlo discutir en su idioma natal volviera su atención a su plato de comida una vez más.

—¿Shikamaru? —le preguntó extrañado y sin ocultarlo—. Es una sorpresa…

Luego estuvo escuchando por un largo rato antes de dejar brotar una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas enigmáticas y mirar de reojo hacia Kankuro y Temari, que seguían conversando sobre sus asuntos.

—Ya veo… —le respondió al poco sin mostrar mayor gesto—. Sí, no lo puse yo pero… creo que sé de dónde viene todo esto. Te llamo en un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy almorzando con compañía ahora. Sí, adiós. Saluda a mi primo, entonces.

Colgó el teléfono y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos un momento antes de volver a sonreír y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Temari había vuelto su atención hacia él cuando lo vio colgar, e inmediatamente inquirió sobre la persona con la que había estado hablando.

—¿Tu primo? —fue su primer intento. Sai no conversaba con nadie de su país a no ser que fuera Itachi, y todos lo sabían muy bien.

—Oh, sí, era un asunto familiar. Ya sabes, acabo de dejar Japón y ya me están acosando.

Temari asintió poco convencida pero no le pidió más explicaciones. Sin embargo, antes de poder volver a prestarle atención a su comida, la siguiente pregunta del pintor la puso en alerta.

—¿A qué hora me dijiste que volvería Gaara de su reunión en Chicago?

De todas formas, miró su reloj aparentando, antes de responderle.

—En unas doce horas aproximadamente.

Sai la miró satisfecho. Los hermanos de Gaara se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que, después de todo, Sai no había recibido una llamada de su primo y lanzaron un suspiro desalentador cuando el pintor volvió a coger sus utensilios de comida y prosiguió engulléndola sin tener nada más que decir, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-…-

Sasuke estaba furioso con su primo y quería volver a llamarlo, pero Shikamaru había declarado que lo mejor sería si le dieran el beneficio de la duda por el momento. El pintor sonaba interesado en ayudarlos.

—Si él no lo puso, ¿entonces quién? —preguntó por enésima vez Sasuke.

—Tal vez el mismo que se lo hizo llegar a Naruto.

El Uchiha dejó de pasearse por la habitación al escuchar esto. Shikamaru miró la hora en su reloj haciendo un cálculo matemático, era muy tarde ya. Sai no había tomado en cuenta la diferencia horaria entre los dos países.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a Naruto? —le preguntó al poco.

Sasuke no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que escuche más de sus mentiras? —le respondió Sasuke negando rotundamente.

—Para ponerlo sobre aviso —le corrigió Shikamaru—, por si algo fuera a pasar.

Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos antes de volver a responder.

—No, no quiero que Naruto tenga otra vez contacto con Sai.

Shikamaru lo miró pensativamente unos segundos esta vez.

—Y eso, ¿por qué es?

—¿Como que por qué? —le volvió a preguntar inmediatamente exaltado—. Después de todo lo que Sai le hizo… ¿cómo puedes querer exponerlo a él otra vez?

Shikamaru sonaba muy calmado cuando le respondió.

—Naruto parece haber dejado todo eso atrás ya.

Sasuke no estaba para nada de acuerdo con este razonamiento. Obviamente ninguno de los amigos de Naruto conocía todavía toda la extensión de las barbaridades que el pintor solía cometer. Su carácter era algo para ser aislado y encerrado en un lugar muy lejano, tomando todo tipo de precauciones.

—De todas formas, ¿es solo por eso?

Sasuke se tensó visiblemente al escucharlo, olvidando por un momento todo el odio contra su primo y otorgándole a su amigo una mirada comprometedora. Shikamaru decidió no preguntar más.

—Ustedes dos son tan problemáticos.

-…-

Gaara odiaba volar. Era más que eso, odiaba estar confinado a espacios pequeños mientras estos se encontraban en movimiento. Especialmente cuando no tenían nada que soportara sus pesos desde el piso.

La sola idea lo ponía nervioso y casi siempre se inventaba cualquier excusa para no hacerlo. Cuando no le quedaba de otra llevaba un frasco lleno de pastillas para dormir para así poder estar inconsciente la mayor parte de la travesía.

Pero ese viaje a Japón había sido tan repentino que se había olvidado de todas estas precauciones. El insomnio había hecho que mostrara las ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre por lo que la sobrecargo se acercaba regularmente a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, de paso impidiéndole dormir por más que lo intentara.

Cuando el teléfono incrustado a un lado de su asiento comenzó a repiquetear, Gaara ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. No había querido un teléfono cuando había tomado el avión de regreso, pero como sus hermanos lo habían embarcado en primera clase no le había quedado de otra.

La voz de Sai fue lo primero que reconoció cuando puso el auricular en su oído. En su mente cansada maldijo a sus hermanos y lo poco fiables que eran todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó de muy mal humor. Daba igual, Sai conocía lo mal que se sentía durante los vuelos.

—Gaara, querido, ¿sabes lo que pasó con el cuadro de Naruto? El que tenía en mi estudio —le preguntó dando rodeos al asunto. Gaara entornó los ojos.

—Lo rompí y lo boté a la basura, por supuesto —le dijo solo para herirlo. En realidad no estaba de humor para los juegos de su compañero.

—Eh, es una lástima —dijo Sai del otro lado casi riendo—. Y entonces, ¿qué hacías en Japón?

Gaara siseó un poco al responderle, conteniendo la rabia.

—Mi reunión se alargó…

Sai se rió después de escuchar esto y Gaara lo hubiera matado de haber estado frente a frente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sai, fingiendo sorpresa—. Debió ser una reunión muy importante para hacerte subir en un avión.

Gaara decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que su novio le dijera hasta dónde sabía ya.

—¿Tenía algo que ver con los padres de Naruto?

Le colgó inmediatamente al escucharlo. Sai se quedó mirando su teléfono antes de decidirse y marcar el número que lo había llamado unas horas antes.

—Hola, Shikamaru.

La voz del amigo de Naruto se escuchaba muy lejana a través de la conexión telefónica. Pero cuando le devolvió el saludo, Sai respiró muy hondo.

—Al parecer Gaara sabe algo —le dijo al rato, figurándose que ya todos en Japón conocían de quién estaba hablando.

—No fuiste tú, entonces —le dijo Shikamaru como para confirmarlo, Sasuke a su lado no se veía muy contento con esta nueva situación.

—No tengo idea cómo consiguió la dirección de Naruto. Lo único que sé es que sus hermanos también están involucrados. Para ellos obtener información es mucho más sencillo.

Shikamaru decidió que por ahora le creería.

—¿Y Gaara?

Sai guardó un momento de silencio antes de responderle.

—Me colgó en cuanto se lo pregunté —le dijo Sai riendo—. Está en un avión de regreso en este momento. En cuanto llegue veré si le puedo sacar algo más.

Shikamaru sopesó esto por un momento.

—No, será mejor que no le digas nada más al respecto.

Sasuke no perdía palabra de la conversación y cuando escuchó esto le preguntó qué era lo que planeaba.

—Y ¿cómo averiguarán más cosas? —le preguntó Sai a su vez.

—Mantenlo cerca de ti. Uno de nosotros irá a hablar directamente con él.

Sai no creía que esta fuera una buena idea para nada. Obviamente Gaara se había controlado en Japón, si alguno de ellos supiera de lo que el pelirrojo era capaz cuando se enojaba no estaría pensando en "hablar" como una posibilidad certera.

—¿Están seguros de lo que están haciendo? —le preguntó Sai indeciso.

—Eso es todo por ahora —le dijo Shikamaru antes de colgar el teléfono y volverse a Sasuke—. Es gracioso, no puedo odiar al idiota por más que haya sido un bastardo con Naruto.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo. El Uchiha estaba seguro que él podría odiarlo lo suficiente por ambos si era necesario.

—Además necesitaremos su ayuda de aquí en adelante.

—Yo iré —le dijo Sasuke al cabo.

Shikamaru negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

—No, tú te quedarás en Japón hasta que yo diga lo contrario —Sasuke lo miró irritado. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de nadie y obviamente no iba a comenzar ahora—. Yo no puedo ir, sería muy problemático por mi trabajo. Eso descarta a Sakura y Kiba también.

—¿Entonces quién? —le preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos—. No piensas enviar al mismo Naruto, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru pareció reflexionar esto por un momento.

—Esa no sería tan mala idea, ¿sabes? —Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto—. Pero no en esta ocasión, ya tengo a la persona en mente.

—¿Quién?

Shikamaru se frotó los ojos para ver la hora en su reloj. Pasaban de las dos y media de la mañana y al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar.

—Te lo diré en cuanto la convenza, por ahora regresa a casa. Tengo que irme a dormir.

Sasuke mostró su descontento una vez más antes de tomar su saco y colgárselo sobre el hombro. Shikamaru lo acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Se lo dirás a Naruto? —le preguntó Sasuke antes de salir, preocupado por lo que pensara hacer Shikamaru.

—No por ahora —le aseguró mientras bostezaba—. Dejo a Naruto en tus manos. Mientras, yo me ocuparé del resto.

A Sasuke le pareció una buena idea así que se despidió y salió sin protestar por nada más.

Shikamaru se metió a su dormitorio inmediatamente después. Mientras se ponía unos pantalones para dormir y dejaba toda su ropa tirada en una silla al lado de su cama comenzó a reír un poco ante la situación del Uchiha.

—Tal vez no sea tan sencillo recuperarlo para ti después de todo este tiempo.

Y luego se recostó en su cama sin molestarse en meterse en las frazadas y quedando dormido en el acto.

-…-

Neji no pareció demasiado contrariado por salir de viaje de esa forma improvisada. Shikamaru le había contado cómo estaban las cosas y aunque el primo de Hinata aún creía que lo mejor sería que Naruto estuviera al pendiente de la situación, no se rehusó al plan de Shikamaru una vez que este le pidió que intercediera en nombre de todos ellos.

Además había recibido una muy larga llamada de Sasuke en el momento en que estaba en el aeropuerto, diciéndole que no dudara en hacer todo lo necesario para sacarles la información que tuvieran, incluso a golpes. Después de eso, Neji entendió por qué Shikamaru lo había elegido a él para ir y no al Uchiha.

Ubicar a Sai fue fácil. Se encontraba hospedado en el mismo hotel que Itachi le había indicado a Shikamaru unos días antes. Neji no le hizo notar su presencia, lo había visto pocas veces cuando andaba con Naruto por lo que no creía que el pintor lo reconociera. Mientras tanto, esperaba la oportunidad precisa cuando lo viera con Gaara.

Esta se presentó dos días después de llegar, cuando lo vio entrar en el recibidor del hotel y encontrarse con Sai. Estaban a punto de salir cuando Neji se les acercó y se presentó.

—Disculpen las molestias —les dijo como si se entrevistara con algunos de sus clientes—. Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga —les explicó extendiendo la mano directamente a Gaara. Este la tomó mientras Sai finalmente hacía una seña de reconocimiento—, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas… Gaara.

El pelirrojo miró al hombre y luego a Sai sin comprender.

—¿Sobre qué? —le preguntó con atención.

—Naruto —le respondió Neji sin dudarlo.

Gaara no tuvo más reacción que dejar la mano de Neji y quedarse muy quieto. Luego de unos segundos, sin embargo, trató de escabullirse de entre los dos. Sai no se lo permitió y lo sujetó del brazo, mientras Neji los dirigía hacia los elevadores.

Una vez encerrados en el cuarto del pintor, a Gaara no le quedó de otra que cruzarse de brazos y mirar irritado a ambos hombres.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de todo ese asunto —le dijo al poco a su pareja, molesto al darse cuenta que Sai aún estaba involucrado de cierta forma con Naruto. A pesar de todas las advertencias que él personalmente les había hecho a ambos.

—Fue idea de Shikamaru, uno de sus amigos —le respondió sonriendo. Gaara se paró inmediatamente frente a él y lo tomó del cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo—. No creía que te lo tomarías a bien tampoco…

—El caso es —prosiguió Neji, separando a Gaara de Sai y sosteniendo al pelirrojo a unos metros de distancia— que estamos preocupados porque sea una broma de mal gusto o tu manera de vengarte de Naruto.

—¿Y qué si lo es? —le dijo Gaara, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada asesina hacia Neji— ¿Acaso piensas que te diré algo ahora?

Neji tomó aliento antes de seguir hablando.

—Naruto no es la persona que tú crees que es —comenzó a explicarle, soltando finalmente al pelirrojo—. Él en verdad no sabía la clase de hombre que era Sai cuando comenzó a salir con él.

El pintor se alejó unos metros más de Gaara por seguridad y Neji continuó hablando.

—Y la prueba está en que dejó de verlo en cuanto se enteró de ti —luego se dirigió hacia Sai, lanzándole una mirada fría—, ¿no es eso cierto?

—Sí, sí… —le respondió el pintor sin muchas ganas—. Yo he tenido toda la culpa, ¿está bien?

Gaara bajó la mirada ante esto, por lo que el Hyuga aprovechó la oportunidad para seguir hablando.

—Es por eso que si sabes algo de los padres de Naruto. Tú serías la primera persona durante todo este tiempo en poder dar una pista sobre ellos —como Gaara proseguía con la cabeza gacha, Neji se le aproximó para cerciorarse que sus siguientes palabras llegaran a él nítidamente—. Naruto se crió solo sin conocer quiénes eran sus padres o a una familia de verdad durante toda su vida. Nos tiene a nosotros y es por eso que sabemos lo importante que es para él todo eso. Por favor, intenta ayudarlo solo por esta vez.

Gaara no reaccionó solo hasta después de unos segundos. Apretó fuertemente los puños entonces y se dirigió a Sai.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

El pintor decidió también acercársele ante esto. Parecía que Neji estaba a punto de lograr algo.

—Naruto no es una mala persona —le dijo Sai tratando de decir las cosas calmadamente para no alterar a su volátil pareja—. Si sabes algo, deberías decirlo.

Gaara solo levantó la mirada un instante para cerciorarse que Sai estuviera en el lugar que él sospechaba para luego formar un puño en su mano y un instante después derribarlo de un golpe certero en la cara.

—¡Pues claro que quieres que lo ayude! —le gritó mientras se le ponía encima y lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa—. ¡Eso te ayudaría tremendamente a ti para cuando volvieras a tirártelo, ¿no es cierto?

Sai comenzó a excusarse tratando de explicarle que ese no era el caso, pero sin la ayuda de Neji que los separó una vez más no creía que hubiera logrado quitárselo de encima o que dejara de golpearlo.

De todas formas, esa tarde Neji no logró obtener ninguna respuesta. Gaara simplemente se rehusó a hablar al respecto por más que el Hyuga le asegurara que Naruto nunca recibiría a Sai de vuelta ni en un millón de años.

Finalmente, no le quedó de otra que llamar a Shikamaru y comentarle sobre el fracaso en las negociaciones.

Su amigo no estaba muy contento al escuchar esto, pero de igual forma le pidió a Neji que lo intentara al día siguiente también y que si las cosas no iban bien hasta entonces, regresara con toda la información que pudiera conseguir sobre Gaara y le pidiera a Sai que lo mantuviera cerca de él por el momento.

Sasuke fue el segundo en enterarse de la testarudez del novio de Sai. Entre dientes tuvo que admitir que ambos encajaban a la perfección mutuamente.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —le preguntó mientras firmaba los papeles que su secretaria le había dejado para terminar el día en la oficina, que era donde Shikamaru lo había localizado.

—Haré un poco de investigación de Gaara por mi cuenta y cuando Neji regrese iremos a hablar con Naruto.

Sasuke cesó toda actividad al escuchar esto.

—¿Con Naruto?

—Es muy problemático si la persona en cuestión sigue sin saber nada —le dijo Shikamaru—, yo podría hacer un par de cosas más, pero arriesgarme de esa forma sin saber si es lo que Naruto realmente quiere es tremendamente problemático.

Sasuke quería protestar, todavía no le agradaba para nada que Naruto tuviera la posibilidad de encontrarse con Sai otra vez, pero tenía que admitir que Shikamaru tenía razón en esa ocasión.

Neji regresó dos días después sin mayor novedad que los datos obtenidos del novio de Sai.

Gaara Sabaku era, junto con sus hermanos, dueño de los principales casinos y hoteles de Las Vegas. Había conocido a Sai cuando su hermana Temari lo había contratado para pintar unos cuadros para su hotel y desde entonces habían llevado una relación clandestina. Más que nada porque el padre de Gaara estaba en contra de hacer pública esa relación a sus contactos directos, ya que podrían alejar a sus socios de negocios.

El muchacho había sido institucionalizado por un problema de adicción cuando era adolescente, pero había sido dado de alta al poco tiempo y declarado como recuperado.

Fuera de unos reportes menores sobre advertencias por embriaguez o actividades escandalosas en la vía pública, su expediente de ahí en adelante estaba limpio.

Neji no creía que eso fuera del todo veraz, siendo testigo de lo descontrolado que se mostraba cuando se enojaba. Pero se imaginaba que la familia de Gaara se ocupaba de limpiar su registro con regularidad también.

Shikamaru estaba trabajando en su laptop mientras Neji les terminaba de comentar el comportamiento de Gaara y Sasuke se deleitaba escuchando que al menos alguien le había dado unos buenos golpes al pintor.

—Al final pareció entender que no era culpa de Naruto —prosiguió Neji mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. Acababa de terminar de ducharse cuando sus dos amigos tocaron a su puerta y se acomodaron en su sala—. Pero de todas formas no quería ayudarlo a descubrir nada porque creía que Sai aprovecharía eso para volver a… bueno, ya me entienden.

Sasuke lo entendía y tal perspectiva no le hacía la menor gracia.

—Es gente peligrosa además —les dijo Shikamaru finalmente dejando de tipear en su teclado—. Al parecer son un clan como los Hyuga y los Uchiha, pero tienen demasiadas conexiones sin probar con la mafia de ese país. Dudo que estén libres de todas esas acusaciones.

—Si son peligrosos, no puedes esperar que Naruto se meta en el medio de ellos —le dijo inmediatamente Sasuke—, sería como sentenciarlo.

Shikamaru volvió a contemplar seriamente al Uchiha. Entendía a la perfección por qué rumbos iban las precauciones de su amigo y francamente ya lo estaban hartando. Ahora entendía a lo que Naruto se refería cuando les había dicho que no soportaba lo egoísta que era Sasuke.

—Naruto necesita saber lo que está pasando y a lo que se enfrenta antes de tomar una decisión.

Parecía muy convencido de esto, aunque ni Neji, ni Sasuke concordaban del todo con esta idea.

—Shikamaru, tú no estuviste ahí —le repitió el Hyuga—, la presencia de Naruto no hará más que provocar a ese psicópata. Sasuke tiene razón.

Ninguno de los tres pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento la puerta del apartamento de Neji se abrió y unos segundos después se asomó Ino, mirándolos intrigada mientras el Hyuga se ponía de pie para recibirla y Shikamaru cerraba a toda prisa la pantalla de su laptop.

—No te esperaba tan temprano —le dijo Neji aparentando normalidad.

Ino, por supuesto, no le creyó nada.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara, sabía que esto significaba el principio del fin de sus planes de mantener a Naruto al margen.

* * *

><p>Se me hizo un poco tarde, pero en buena hora para todavía ser viernes. La próxima semana un nuevo capítulo, espero que más temprano.<p> 


	4. Parte 4

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias:** todo muy sano hasta aquí. Algunas amenazas por ahí, pero nada más. Leer con confianza.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 4_

El Uchiha no estaba equivocado. Después de acorralarlos con sus preguntas, Shikamaru terminó confesando lo que habían descubierto y puesto a investigación en esos días, así como la verdadera naturaleza del viaje intempestivo de Neji para encontrarse con Sai y su pareja. Ino prontamente se puso de su lado y les exigió que le informaran los detalles a Naruto inmediatamente.

Sasuke trató de oponerse, en verdad lo intentó. Pero con la mujer empecinada en lo que creía lo correcto no había fuerza humana (Uchiha o no) que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Con una mirada torva, Sasuke tuvo que admitir que Shikamaru había jugado muy bien sus cartas al encontrar una aliada como aquella.

Gracias a un par de llamadas telefónicas y a un circuito de recorrido con el auto después no eran cuatro las personas frente a la puerta del departamento de Naruto esa noche, sino siete. Sasuke tocando la puerta, Shikamaru terminando de explicarle todos los detalles a Hinata cogida del brazo de Kiba, y a Sakura en medio de Ino y Neji tratando de arreglar su maquillaje para no lucir todo lo cansada que se sentía.

El joven huérfano olfateó problemas tan solo verlos a todos juntos y notar en sus rostros la seriedad de la ocasión.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —les preguntó mientras examinaba a cada uno de sus inesperados invitados, quienes después de adentrarse habían empezado a acomodarse en su pequeño departamento.

Hinata, por supuesto, le pidió que se sentara con ella e inmediatamente rodeó con sus pequeñas manos uno de sus brazos. Lo que lo preocupó seriamente fue que Sasuke se sentara a su otro lado, totalmente tenso.

—De acuerdo. Están comenzando a asustarme realmente —exclamó sin poder ocultar su creciente nerviosismo y mirando hacia diestra y siniestra cerciorándose que ninguno de ellos faltara y que le estuvieran a punto de dar la noticia de un accidente.

Miró a Kiba pero este rehuyó su mirada, entonces la dirigió a Shikamaru y fue él quien inició la confesión que pesaba sobre las mentes de todos los reunidos.

—Existe una pequeña probabilidad que la nota que recibiste en el cuadro de Sai fuera real.

Sus palabras no habían terminado de salir de sus labios cuando ya Naruto se había vuelto hacia su mejor amigo con rostro incrédulo. Sasuke no había cambiado su expresión neutral y no parecía notar los ojos del joven fijos en él.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir antes de sentir que su garganta se secaba y tener que tragar saliva antes de continuar—, dijiste que no confiara en Sai.

Ante esto, Sasuke asintió inmediatamente, confirmando sus palabras.

—La nota no era de Sai —le dijo enfrentando sus ojos a la larga y volviendo a su posición anterior seguidamente.

—Entonces ¿de quién? —le volvió a preguntar confuso Naruto.

—Gaara Sabaku —le respondió Shikamaru volviendo a tomar la palabra en la conversación. El resto de sus amigos se mantenía en silencio, sin perder de vista las reacciones de Naruto—. Nos lo confirmó Sai una vez que pudimos comunicarnos con él.

El muchacho al que iban dirigidas todas las miradas seguía confundido al escuchar la revelación. Todavía no entendía cómo era que Sai o su novio sabían algo que él mismo no conocía sobre sus padres. Hinata, a su lado, extendió una de sus manos y comenzó a frotar con gentileza su hombro, Naruto la miró de reojo, pero ella permaneció tan calladamente seria como el resto.

—Fui a hablar con Gaara personalmente —intervino entonces Neji, tratando de comenzar su relato pausadamente para que Naruto tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que le decía—. Pero se niega a darnos mayor información al respecto. No admite que sea verdad, pero tampoco lo niega.

El silencio se impuso mientras sus amigos esperaban a que Naruto volviera a dar su opinión una vez más.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó luego de un rato, cuando finalmente notó que el silencio se había asentado en su sala—. ¿Qué conexión puede tener Gaara con mis padres?

—Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar —le respondió Shikamaru, hundiéndose en el sofá en el que estaba sentado y luciendo todo lo cansado que podía lucir un hombre como él después de toda la noche en vela recopilando y seleccionando información—, pero necesito más detalles de los archivos policiales de Nueva York y Las Vegas para poder avanzar con mayor precisión.

Su tono técnico no hizo más que confundir más a su ya confuso amigo. ¿Historiales criminales?

—De todas formas —intervino Sakura entonces, viendo que el muchacho que había conocido toda su vida como un completo despistado volvía a perderse en ese aire de confusión que hasta el momento parecía que era lo único que habían logrado sus demás amigos con tantas confesiones—, eso quiere decir que Gaara Sabaku es la persona que tiene todas las respuestas sobre tus padres en este momento. ¿Lo entiendes, Naruto?

El joven elevó la cabeza inmediatamente. Se quedó observando a su amiga un largo rato antes de tornarse serio de repente y despejar toda la confusión anterior en ese instante.

—Sí, ya veo —se escuchó su voz con decisión, más fuerte que hasta hacía un momento—. Necesito hablar con él.

Sasuke se puso de pie bruscamente y después de dedicarle una mirada irritada a Sakura se volvió hacia su amigo. Se paró a unos centímetros de él y comenzó a apretar con fuerza sus puños.

—No, no necesitas hacerlo —le dijo perdiendo la calma e imaginándose miles de escenarios que el encuentro entre Naruto y el pintor podrían causar—. Lo único que necesitas hacer es esperar aquí. Yo mismo iré a sacarles toda la información necesaria, tú no tienes que ir a ningún lado.

Naruto supo inmediatamente por dónde iban los pensamientos de su amigo. Pero al contrario de Shikamaru al que lo irritaban, él solo le sonrió tranquilizándolo.

—Estaré bien, Sasuke. No te preocupes por mí.

El Uchiha se pasó una mano por el rostro. Cómo le pedía que no se preocupara por él.

—El tipo es peligroso —le advirtió seriamente recordando los argumentos que había usado con el resto del grupo, luego se dirigió hacia Neji y Shikamaru—. Díganle cómo es y a lo que se expone.

Shikamaru trató de disimular la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al ver la preocupación del Uchiha. Dio una mirada velada alrededor pero nadie más parecía haber notado algo raro en su comportamiento, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto.

Neji le había comenzado a contar el proceder violento de Gaara cuando había hablado con él y le repitió lo mismo que había opinado desde el principio, la presencia de Naruto no haría sino enfurecerlo más.

Shikamaru, por otra parte, no parecía tan adverso a la idea.

—Está claro que está celoso y no quiere que te acerques a Sai —le comenzó a decir cuando llegó su turno—, pero recuerdo que cuando nos contaste sobre él, dijiste que no se había portado violento directamente contigo, ¿no es verdad?

Naruto asintió.

—Parecía triste, eso era todo —les explicó con serenidad.

—¿No estarás pensando seriamente en mandarlo allá? —intervino Kiba alarmado, Sasuke se mordió los labios para no sonreír. El veterinario era otra de las grandes influencias en la vida de Naruto, si él y Sasuke estaban en contra de Shikamaru, Naruto lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar una decisión—. Sai está con él, ¿o no? Lo menos que necesita Naruto es ver a ese imbécil ahora y exponerse a que su compañero le haga algo además.

—Es decisión de Naruto —respondió Shikamaru como toda respuesta. Frunció el ceño y se mostró irritado, pero no habló por varios segundos más—. Además me serviría para almacenar más información sobre ellos si va uno de nosotros.

Sasuke sabía que eso era verdad, pero para recopilar esa información no había necesidad que fuera el mismo Naruto.

—Iré —les dijo Naruto resueltamente, acabando con la discusión de sus tres amigos que sabía se alargaría si no intervenía en ese momento—. Estoy seguro que podré convencerlo de hablar conmigo.

Kiba se tomó del rostro preocupado al escucharlo. El resto de sus amigos, ni siquiera Sakura e Ino, no compartían su seguridad, pero sabían que era lo más acertado por el momento y lo único que Naruto aceptaría ahora que estaba al tanto de la situación. Sasuke se alejó molesto con dirección a la cocina, necesitaba beber un poco de agua.

—Iré contigo —le dijo Kiba después de un momento de silencio e indecisión—. Puedo pedirle a mi padre que me cubra en la veterinaria por un tiempo y prefiero estar ahí contigo por si algo fuera a pasar.

—Yo también iré —declaró Sasuke vehementemente y deteniendo su marcha. Luego se volvió hacia Shikamaru—. Ayudaré a recopilar la información que necesitas de esos dos.

Naruto no notó nada, por supuesto. Shikamaru estaba pensando que la excusa era perfecta, pero no podía negar que Sasuke sería el más indicado para encontrar las conexiones que necesitaba.

—Naruto, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Hinata luego de un momento. Volviendo la atención de toda la concurrencia hacia el dueño de la casa.

—Sí —le respondió su amigo pasando la mano que tenía libre por su rostro—. Es todo demasiado repentino, pero estaré bien.

Hinata se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó, Sakura se acercó a hacer lo mismo del otro lado. Naruto no podía evitar temblar un poco pensando en todas las posibilidades que se le venían encima. Si tan solo hubiera podido responderle mejor a Gaara cuando lo tuvo en frente la primera vez…

Shikamaru se pasó el resto de la noche confirmando los datos que tenía con Naruto. Salvo algunos archivos que no se atrevió a enseñarle, al final su amigo estuvo cien por ciento al corriente de cómo había muerto su madre y la poca información que tenían de ella, y confirmó como ellos que Gaara era la única pista que le quedaba.

El resto de sus amigos iba de vez en cuando a acompañarlos en los sillones, pero prácticamente estaban aglomerados en su cocina, bebiendo café y escuchando las explicaciones de Shikamaru.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón frente a Naruto, copiando los códigos de acceso que Shikamaru le había pasado a su celular. Sabía que si le pedía a Itachi que usara sus conexiones con las redes de inteligencia de ese país conseguiría acceder más rápido a la información que necesitaba, y estaba dispuesto a usar todo lo que estuviera en su poder para acabar con ese asunto lo más pronto posible.

Sakura fue la que se retiró primero, cuando ya iban a dar las once de la noche, diciéndole a Naruto que tenía que estar en el hospital en la mañana muy temprano, pero que saldría a tiempo para venir a verlo en la tarde. Naruto se lo agradeció y la dejó marchar.

—No es buena idea que la pases solo —exclamó de pronto Kiba cuando Hinata y Neji con Ino estuvieron pensando en retirarse también—. Alguien debería quedarse con él —dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su grupo de amigos.

—Yo me quedaré, no hay problema —le dijo inmediatamente Sasuke, sin apartar la vista de su teléfono o del trabajo que tenía en las manos.

Los demás accedieron rápidamente y se fueron despidiendo. Dejando solos a Shikamaru con Naruto y Sasuke.

—Me daré un baño —les dijo al rato Naruto poniéndose de pie. Todos sus pensamientos alborotados por el informe tan detallado que le había proporcionado su amigo—. Necesito mojarme la cabeza y relajarme un poco.

Shikamaru no le dijo nada, más entretenido en guardar sus cosas dentro de su maletín, pero Sasuke asintió por los dos.

—Gracias —le dijo de pronto Sasuke al amigo que había quedado con él, cuando escuchó que Naruto se metía en la ducha, y le extendió la unidad portátil que le había prestado Shikamaru.

—Una vez que los uses, bórralos —le advirtió recibiéndola.

Sasuke sonrió ante esto.

—Sí, claro.

Shikamaru entornó los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Caducan en un mes de todas formas —le dijo agregando el dispositivo a su maletín y cerrándolo finalmente—. ¿No estás apresurando las cosas con Naruto?

Sasuke se tensó visiblemente, según él, esa pregunta había salido de la nada. Así que no le respondió, sino que giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. Sabía que estaba de más negar nada ante él, pero tampoco veía la necesidad de conversar sobre esas cosas con Shikamaru. Él mismo no tenía en claro lo que haría de ahí en adelante.

—¿Crees que encuentre a su familia? —le preguntó en cambio después de pensar cómo salir de esa situación tan incómoda, sin enfrentar su mirada todavía.

—Al menos averiguará qué fue de ellos —respondió Shikamaru lanzando un suspiro. Parecía muy seguro de esta afirmación y Sasuke deseó, por unos segundos, que no estuviera equivocado en eso tampoco.

Al poco se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia el interior del departamento. Sasuke escuchó cómo tocaba la puerta y le decía a su amigo que se iba, pero no llegó a escuchar la respuesta de Naruto.

Inmediatamente regresó a la sala y le hizo un gesto de despedida a Sasuke antes de salir a la calle.

El Uchiha se dirigió a la cocina a tomarse una taza de café y a llamar a su hermano.

Itachi no parecía del todo sorprendido por la ayuda que le pedía Sasuke, aunque sí le preguntó el motivo. Cuando su hermano menor finalmente terminó de confesarle todo, Itachi no le preguntó nada con respecto a sus motivos, pero sí le aseguró que haría unas llamadas a las personas adecuadas y que volvería a comunicarse con él para ultimar los detalles dentro de poco.

Naruto ingresó a la cocina en cuanto Sasuke terminó su llamada. Tenía puesta una bata de baño y una toalla sobre sus hombros, con la que estaba terminando de secarse el cabello. Su aspecto no era el mejor aún después de tomar una ducha tan larga.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Sasuke nada más verlo.

—Me sentiría mejor si dejaran de preguntármelo —le respondió secamente, pero al poco cambió de entonación—. Lo siento, estoy muy tenso.

Sasuke solo asintió y caminó hacia él lo suficiente como para rodearlo con sus brazos. Naruto no movió ni un músculo pero Sasuke lo sintió más relajado cuando lo soltó.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir? —le preguntó su amigo un momento después cogiendo una caja de leche de su refrigerador y bebiendo un trago directamente.

Sasuke no creía que lo hubiera dicho con esa intención, pero de todas formas toda su piel comenzó a erizarse. El rostro preocupado de Naruto, sin embargo, lo volvió a la realidad de un tirón y con un gesto distraído se quitó el cabello de los ojos. Él también se sentía muy cansado.

—Sí.

Esa noche fue extraña para ambos. Sasuke se había acostado a su lado en la cama observando cómo Naruto se hacía un ovillo muy pequeño en el otro y le daba la espalda. Todo estaba tan silencioso entre ellos que el Uchiha podía escuchar sus respiraciones y el tictac del reloj de la cocina. Sakura se lo había comprado a Naruto el día que se había graduado, bromeando sobre el tiempo que pasaba en la cocina y cómo debería emplearlo en cosas más provechosas.

En la universidad habían estado siempre el uno encima del otro vigilándose. Sasuke recordándole asignaciones, exámenes y los horarios de los seminarios. Naruto sacándolo de su encierro y haciéndolo conocer personas y creando más amistades de las que él suponía discreto.

Sakura diciéndoles que ambos siempre estarían unidos por esa amistad tan fuerte. Y Hinata confesándole con un rostro completamente sonrojado, que después todos malentendieron, que no había nadie comparable a Sasuke en la vida de Naruto.

La voz de Naruto, como siempre, lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

—¿Estará vivo?

En algún momento se había volteado y había descansado su cabeza en la almohada del Uchiha, alineando sus miradas, de manera que cuando Sasuke volvió su rostro se encontró de lleno con sus grandes ojos azules. Dios, sí que era hermoso.

—¿Quién? —le preguntó sin ubicarse todavía en ningún espacio ni tiempo.

Naruto todavía tardó unos segundos en responder, como si todavía no regresara con él tampoco.

—Mi padre.

Sasuke solo guardó silencio. No había forma de responder a algo así sin dejar un poco de esperanza o de escepticismo con sus palabras. Seguramente Naruto no agradecería ninguna de las dos respuestas en ese momento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se la pasaron así, buscando palabras en los ojos de la otra persona, ni tampoco cuándo se habían quedado dormidos sin decirse nada más. Pero a la mañana siguiente despertó con Naruto entre sus brazos y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas bajo la nariz.

Su cuerpo era tan cálido como siempre recordaba, sus brazos estaban flexionados sobre su pecho pero sostenían la camisa de Sasuke y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las suyas. Sasuke no pensaba que era una mala forma de despertar. Hasta se podía imaginar hacerlo de esa forma todos los días por el resto de su vida.

Después de pensarlo se retrajo un poco. Naruto siempre le hacía darse cuenta de pensamientos que nunca había imaginado que tendría en forma espontánea. Después de reflexionarlos por un tiempo no se le hacían un problema, pero siempre lo dejaban conmocionado en el momento en que se presentaban.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro y su respiración se fue haciendo más audible de pronto. Finalmente su cabeza se elevó y poco a poco fueron apareciendo sus ojos adormilados.

—Buenos días.

Sasuke se inclinó y lo besó en la frente. Por favor, pensaba.

Naruto volvió a hundir su cabeza en su pecho y no la volvió a elevar.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con el viejo Jiraiya… —le dijo con una voz que no acababa de despertar— decirle que me ausentaré un tiempo y contarle lo que ha estado pasando.

Sasuke lo atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo, no podía hacer nada más en ese momento.

—Compraré los boletos —le respondió después de esperar en vano que Naruto siguiera hablando—, llamaré a Kiba y le diré que me ayude con los documentos para el embarque.

Naruto asintió y luego no se movió más. Sasuke contaba con un avión privado, o más bien, su familia lo hacía, pero Shikamaru y luego Itachi les habían aconsejado que trataran de ser discretos con su llegada el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que supieran con seguridad que Gaara no representaba un peligro para Naruto.

—Saldremos esta noche si todo sale como lo he planeado —le dijo Sasuke mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza para evitar que la luz que se colaba por las persianas se dirigiera directamente a sus ojos. La mañana se había asentado en la ciudad al menos hacía dos horas.

—Hay tanto por hacer —se dijo Naruto más para sí mismo que para Sasuke—. Me pregunto por qué aún no me he levantado.

Sasuke lo estrechó con más fuerza como toda respuesta. Admitiendo en su cabeza que tenía razón, pero sin poder desentrelazarse del cuerpo en sus brazos todavía.

—Hay tiempo aún…

Y de pronto sintió que el cuerpo bajo él temblaba un poco.

—Sí.

-…-

La conversación con Jiraiya le tomó más de lo planeado. Sasuke lo llamó para confirmarle la hora de su vuelo y decirle que tuviera todo listo para pasar a recogerlo. Sin embargo, una hora antes de salir, Naruto aún seguía en la oficina con su jefe sin dar muestras de querer dejarla pronto. Sasuke entonces contactó a Kiba y este se metió en el departamento de su amigo a empacar por él.

Sasuke tuvo que ir a recogerlo a la oficina del viejo escritor cuando ya era hora de salir para el aeropuerto. Cuando lo vio, Naruto no parecía particularmente nervioso o preocupado, como lo había sentido esa mañana, así que Sasuke no le preguntó de qué se había quedado hablando con el viejo Jiraiya todo ese tiempo.

En el aeropuerto se encontraron con Hinata, Ino y Neji. Shikamaru aún estaba atorado en su oficina y Sakura en el hospital. Naruto les dijo que no era más que un viaje de un par de días así que no había motivo para que todos vinieran a despedirlos. De todas formas abrazó muy fuerte a los que se quedaban antes de subir al avión.

—No es como si tú fueras a cambiar demasiado, ya sea lo que sea que nos espere allá —le dijo Kiba una vez que pudieron sentarse a conversar durante el vuelo.

—Lo sé —le dijo Naruto suspirando, mientras se frotaba la cabeza con las manos—. Es solo que todo es muy repentino, ¿sabes?

Kiba asintió. Se imaginaba que tal era la situación, pero lo sacaba de los nervios ver a Naruto tan parco e indeciso.

—Realmente… —se dijo más para sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto parecía tener muchas cosas en la cabeza para entonces y Sasuke a su lado decidió que era mejor dejarlos conversar a solas.

Como consecuencia de esto, el resto del viaje la pasaron despiertos y cuchicheando tensamente. Para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de su destino y finalmente salieron a la calle a buscar un taxi, los tres hombres no pensaban en nada más que en encontrar un hotel, darse un baño y dormir por unas horas.

Pero Sasuke aún tenía que hacer muchas cosas para Shikamaru antes de poder descansar, por lo que les dejó a ambos los aparatos celulares con números de ese país que había conseguido por medio de su hermano y luego salió a encontrarse con ciertas personas que Itachi había contactado por él.

Naruto estaba preocupado por el Uchiha cuando cogieron un taxi, seis horas después, para ir al hotel de Sai sin que Sasuke hubiera vuelto de nuevo. Kiba le aseguró que les daría el alcance ahí y que lo mejor sería intentar comenzar a interrogar a Gaara lo antes posible. Se imaginaba que convencerlo de que hablara con ellos les llevaría bastante tiempo.

En el viaje en el taxi, Naruto estuvo nerviosamente rebuscando algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Kiba estaba a punto de pedirle que se quedara quieto por dos segundos, ya que estaba contagiándole su nerviosismo, cuando su rubio amigo finalmente encontró lo que andaba buscando y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Pensé que lo había perdido en el avión —le dijo sosteniendo el collar que Gaara le entregara con la pintura. Luego se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

Kiba notó que el azul de la gema era del mismo color de los ojos de Naruto, pero decidió no hacerle ningún comentario al respecto, viendo cómo su amigo apretaba la piedra entre sus dedos como rezando.

Dieron las cinco y media cuando llegaron al hotel de Sai. La tarde estaba a punto de dejar paso a la noche, pero la luz púrpura que los envolvía todavía dejaba ver con toda claridad lo imponente de la construcción frente a ellos. Y como había predicho Kiba, encontraron a Sasuke esperándolos en la entrada bañada por el reflejo de las puertas de mosaicos. Lucía cansado y en cuanto los vio venir cortó la comunicación con la persona que estaba hablando por su celular.

—Verifiqué en el registro —les dijo a modo de saludo—. Los dos se encuentran aquí en este momento.

Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y luego asintió en la dirección de sus amigos, adentrándose en el hotel sin dudarlo. Sasuke y Kiba siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

La recepción era una amplia estructura en el centro de la habitación con dos personas detrás atendiendo a los huéspedes. Ya estaba ocupada cuando Naruto se puse frente al hombre sentado ante el escritorio, y tuvo que esperar a que este terminara de atender a una joven muy atractiva, que al retirarse se quedó un tiempo considerable observando a Sasuke antes de ponerse en camino hacia los elevadores.

Sasuke, por supuesto, no había apartado la vista de Naruto y lo miraba preocupado, pensando que tal vez se sentía demasiado intimidado para preguntarle algo al encargado y debería tomar su lugar. Pero Naruto solo lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió al hombre con resolución.

—El señor Sai de las empresas Sabaku nos espera —le dijo en un inglés que no había practicado hacía años. Inmediatamente comenzó a dudar si se había hecho entender.

El encargado le dio una larga mirada de arriba abajo, antes de levantar el teléfono y hacer unas preguntas. Cuando terminó con esta pequeña conferencia regresó con Naruto mostrando una sonrisa servicial en su rostro.

—El señor Sai se encuentra acompañado del señor Gaara Sabaku en el bar del hotel —les informó, tranquilizando inmediatamente a los tres amigos. Luego se volvió hacia uno de sus ayudantes frente a él y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara—. Él los guiará hasta ellos. Por favor, tómense su tiempo.

Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke y Kiba, antes de ponerse en marcha y seguir al hombre que los guiaba.

El hombre detrás del escritorio los vio alejarse con toda calma antes de elevar sus ojos por un momento a la cámara de seguridad encima de su cabeza y, dudando, volver a levantar el auricular de su teléfono.

Tuvieron que pasar dos habitaciones enormes antes de llegar al bar, que se encontraba al final del restaurante. Las pocas personas que encontraron en su recorrido no parecían prestarles la menor atención; sin embargo, Sasuke se sentía incómodo entre ellas por alguna razón desconocida. Sentía un par de miradas insistentes sobre ellos, pero por más que giró a todos lados buscando con los ojos, no encontró a nadie que les estuviera lanzando algo más que miradas superficiales.

Su humor no mejoró cuando llegaron al bar. Sai estaba sentado en una silla alta mirando hacia la entrada, y el joven pelirrojo de quien tanto había escuchado estaba de espaldas a esta, sin verlos venir. El solo hecho de verlo ahí, con su amante, le recordó a Sasuke todo por lo que el pintor le había hecho pasar a Naruto y no pudo evitar que su ira se reflejara cada vez más en su rostro a medida que iba avanzando hacia los dos sujetos.

Lo peor era que Sai lo había visto y sonreía ampliamente divertido ante su actitud. Sasuke debía recordar golpearlo después de terminar de aclarar todo el asunto de los padres de Naruto. Si es que se podía contener hasta entonces, pensó.

Gaara también estaba observando a Sai. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde inmersos en el silencio. Lo cual para cualquier otra pareja sería un signo de problemas, para ellos significaba que se estaban llevando mejor que nunca. Sai era de por sí un tipo sosegado, pero se esforzaba por sociabilizar con resultados catastróficos. En tanto que Gaara había optado por no sociabilizar y volverse un inadaptado social por su propia cuenta. Ambos eran muy felices así.

Pero Sai estaba sonriendo divertido con algo en sus espaldas, así que Gaara solo atinó a voltear cuando Naruto estuvo ya a dos pasos de él.

Un segundo después de analizar la situación, Gaara se levantó de su silla. Lo que había visto con sus ojos analizadores era al empleado del hotel de su padre parado convenientemente a un lado indicándole que sus invitados habían llegado, dos tipos extraños a las espaldas de Naruto, y al estúpido rubio frente a él usando el collar que le había dejado y mostrándose un poco nervioso por la forma como Gaara lo había recibido y la mirada irritada que le enviaba. Pues debería estarlo, pensó afectadamente el pelirrojo.

Cuando extendió su mano y apretó la camisa de Naruto, incluyendo la gema del collar, en su puño nadie se movió. El joven mayordomo solo atinó a retroceder dos pasos antes de tener los ojos fieros de Gaara sobre él, paralizándolo en su sitio.

—¡Quédate donde estás! —le ordenó secamente mientras tiraba de su brazo y se llevaba a Naruto con él hacia un lugar menos poblado.

Su prisionero mismo no supo cómo reaccionar momentáneamente. Después de la sorpresa inicial, sin embargo, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a tomar el puño por el que lo sostenía Gaara y comenzar a tirar de él tratando de liberarse. Pero no lo consiguió sino hasta que estuvieron dentro de un pasillo deshabitado y el Sabaku lo hubiera azotado contra una puerta de escape para emergencias detrás.

—Sal de aquí en este instante —le dijo su atacante en cuanto fueron alcanzados por Sai y el resto.

Sasuke se puso inmediatamente al lado de Naruto y posó una mano en su hombro mientras se aseguraba que estaba bien. Naruto no lo notó, solo tenía ojos para Gaara a quien observaba desesperado, tratando de encontrar una forma para hablar con él y obtener su ayuda.

—Vamos, han venido de tan lejos… —comenzó Sai después que ambos pasaran unos segundos explorando los ojos del contrincante.

—¡Mantente al margen! —lo cortó Gaara instantáneamente, lanzándole dagas con su mirada.

Naruto volvió a prestar atención a sus alrededores ahora que no tenía los poderosos ojos verdes distrayéndolo.

Sai levantó las manos en señal de derrota y guardó silencio mientras le dedicaba una mirada de disculpas a Naruto. Este la vio pero solo entrecerró los ojos. Estaba claro que todo ese malentendido lo había iniciado el estúpido del pintor, no podía entender cómo se había envuelto con un tipo así en primer lugar.

Pero ahora sabía que no era momento de callar. De volver a hacerlo, jamás obtendría la tan preciada ayuda del pelirrojo.

—No regresaré a casa hasta que hayas escuchado lo que vengo a decirte —le dijo entonces con decisión.

Gaara no se inmutó, simplemente se dio media vuelta para empezar a marcharse pero se encontró con Sai y Kiba bloqueando su salida. Ambos parecían decididos a impedir que diera un paso más, y Gaara comenzó a apretar los puños y tratar de decidir a quién debía golpear primero.

La voz de Naruto, sin embargo, le impidió terminar de tomar una decisión.

—Yo nunca conocí a mis padres —comenzó a decirle, después de que viera que Gaara había renunciado a escabullirse entre los dos hombres—. Me crié en un orfanato hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para trabajar y después de eso pagué mis estudios hasta la universidad.

El otro hombre se volvió una vez más para escuchar resignadamente a lo que el rubio le decía. Sus ojos nuevamente clavados en su interlocutor, tratando de descubrir algo en el otro hombre y recordándole a Naruto su primer encuentro en el pasillo de su departamento.

—No la pasé mal. Nunca me sentí realmente solo o algo por el estilo —continuó Naruto sin detenerse demasiado para no darle tiempo a Gaara de pensar en escapar otra vez—. Hice amigos, buenos amigos —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sentía la fuerza con que Sasuke lo seguía sosteniendo del hombro—, que siempre están preocupándose más de la cuenta por mí. Por eso nunca sentí que debía sentir lástima de mí mismo por no conocer de dónde provengo.

Estaba esperando que su sinceridad hiciera el milagro y que el novio de Sai creyera a partir de entonces en sus buenas intenciones. Pero Gaara seguía con su mirada seria sobre él, con los brazos cruzados ahora.

—Entonces ¿por qué es importante que lo averigües ahora? —le preguntó atento, sin perder ninguna de sus reacciones.

Naruto frunció el ceño y luego apretó los puños con fuerza. Al menos había logrado interesarlo un poco en su situación. Mientras siguiera alejando sus pensamientos de Sai y todo el daño que ya les había hecho a ambos, todavía tenía una esperanza.

—Apareciste tú —le dijo con la voz entrecortada—. No sabía que las tenía hasta que tú viniste y me diste una pequeña esperanza de conocerlos. Yo nunca hubiera permitido que tal idea se arraigara en mi mente por mi propia cuenta, pero desde que leí esa nota es en lo único que pienso —se volvió hacia Sasuke y le indicó que lo soltara. El Uchiha dejó su hombro muy despacio—. Alguien de mi propia sangre —le dijo entonces haciendo que sus palabras mantuvieran su firmeza a pesar de estar descubriendo sus más íntimos anhelos—, en algún lugar del mundo. A quien decirle que estoy bien, que no se preocupe por mí y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar… que aquí estoy.

Sasuke sabía que no eran meras palabras. Naruto era el tipo de persona que haría lo que fuera por aquellos a quienes amaba. Y ahora que veía a lo que estaba dispuesto a llegar con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía pero al que entregaría su cariño incondicional desde el hola, no tenía más dudas de por qué sus propios sentimientos se habían vuelto tan fuertes al pasar de los años.

Kiba estaba seguro que después de eso nadie podría permanecer indiferente. Sin embargo, Sai a su lado no perdía una sola de las reacciones de su pareja y no se sentía con tanta confianza como los amigos de Naruto.

Gaara ya no lo miraba irritado, algo cercano a la tristeza se había apoderado de sus facciones y por un momento Sasuke temió lo que les fuera a confesar. La nota decía que había rescatado el collar, que era lo único que quedaba de su madre, quizá…

El sonido del timbre de un celular sacó a todos de sus reflexiones. Después de pasar un segundo buscando el origen del sonido, Sasuke se apartó de Naruto y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo.

—Discúlpenme un momento —les dijo mientras pasaba a Gaara y al resto y doblaba la esquina del pasadizo para contestar y no molestar en la importante conversación que dejaba atrás.

No vio venir a los tres hombres con traje oscuro que se cruzaron con él mientras entraban en el pasadizo, pero Gaara sí que los vio venir.

—¡Demonios! —dijo entre dientes, mientras tomaba a Naruto del brazo y abría la puerta de escape con violencia— ¡Sai!

El pintor se volvió siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Gaara y descubrió a los hombres que se le venían encima. No le dijo nada al pelirrojo mientras se llevaba a Naruto a rastras, y al contrario impidió que Kiba los siguiera.

—Necesito un poco de ayuda contra tres —le explicó cuando el veterinario se volvió para protestar su interrupción airadamente.

Sasuke había salido fuera del pasillo en el momento en que Gaara sacaba a Naruto por la puerta de emergencia, y con el tumulto que se armó con los tres hombres persiguiéndolos solo atinó a escuchar la voz preocupada de Shikamaru gritándole.

—¡Sasuke, escucha! Tienes que sacar a Naruto inmediatamente de ese lugar, ¡su vida corre peligro!

-…-

Naruto quería preguntarle qué era lo que encontraba de agradable en jalarlo corriendo por todo el lugar, cuando Gaara se paró en seco de pronto y lo soltó, para seguidamente comenzar a examinar los autos estacionados en la entrada del hotel.

Cuando encontró uno que le agradaba, se acercó a la camioneta gris y luego de hacerse de una esfera de acero ornamental que adornaba los bordes del estacionamiento, rompió la ventana del asiento trasero.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —le gritó Naruto en cuanto Gaara abrió la puerta y terminó de quitarle los pedazos de vidrio que aún habían quedado en la ventana después del golpe.

—Sube —le ordenó, empujándolo dentro y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Luego él se subió al asiento delantero y después de luchar un momento con el tablero del auto y los cables que había roto, puso en marcha el motor. Inmediatamente después sacó el auto a la calle y aceleró hasta perder de vista el hotel al doblar una esquina.

Naruto apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando cuando Gaara ya estaba cambiando de calle por segunda vez.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —le preguntó reaccionando finalmente al darse cuenta de lo peligroso de su situación y lo desamparado que se encontraba ahora lejos de sus amigos. Pero las siguientes palabras del pelirrojo lo aliviaron y alarmaron a la vez.

—Estoy salvándote la vida —le respondió Gaara secamente.

-…-

Kiba no entendía nada de lo que los tres hombres le preguntaban a Sai. Había comenzado a reñirse a sí mismo por no prestar la suficiente atención en sus clases de inglés cuando uno de los hombres sacó un arma y Sai guardó silencio de pronto.

Aún alcanzó a ver a Sasuke agazapado desde la esquina opuesta del pasadizo, examinando la situación, y lo único que se le ocurrió gritar fue que no se acercara y que fuera tras Naruto.

Uno de los hombres lo tomó de la boca entonces y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo mientras apuntaba con una nueva arma su cabeza.

Sai levantó las manos entonces y comenzó a decirles un par de cosas más en inglés que al parecer no hicieron mucho para que el hombre que lo tenía sujeto dejara ir a Kiba.

El veterinario no podía ni siquiera darse vuelta para comprobar que el Uchiha se hubiera ido detrás de su amigo, pero el arma tampoco era aliciente para hacerlo pensar en nadie más que en su propia seguridad por el momento. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se preguntó qué era lo que habían hecho para llegar a esta situación tan peligrosa.

-…-

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había logrado escabullirse del hotel sin ser notado por el resto del equipo de seguridad, que para ese momento estaban intercambiando información por sus celulares. Antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, con las manos en los bolsillos y aparentando indiferencia, escuchó que habían perdido la pista de Gaara y Naruto en cuanto desaparecieron con un auto robado fuera del estacionamiento.

Siguió caminando hasta alcanzar la otra calle y sacó su propio celular mientras se ocultaba en una esquina. En su mente no había más que una sola cosa. Una palabra que siguió repitiendo mientras la línea del otro lado timbraba y demoraba en conectarse. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

-…-

—¡¿Cómo que me salvas la vida? Pero esos tres hombres… ¡Kiba y Sasuke siguen ahí! —Naruto había pasado de las preguntas a los gritos en un instante. Quería regresar al lado de sus amigos y ayudarlos de alguna forma.

—Estarán bien. Sai está con ellos y no se atreverán a tocarlo —le respondió Gaara mientras se concentraba en acelerar más y cortar por calles cada vez más oscuras y desoladas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó todavía bastante preocupado. No quería ni pensar en haber puesto en peligro a sus amigos solo por querer ayudarlo—. Si hasta tú huyes de ellos.

—Trabajan para mi familia —le dijo entonces Gaara sin quitar la vista de la carretera a la que finalmente habían podido salir—. Sai es intocable para ellos.

Naruto iba a preguntarle más, pero en ese momento la vibración en su pecho lo interrumpió. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y encontró el celular que Sasuke le había dado al llegar al hotel, para cualquier emergencia. Se había olvidado completamente que lo llevaba.

—¡Hola! ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con Kiba?

Sasuke del otro lado se sintió infinitamente más tranquilo después de escuchar la voz de su amigo y comprobar que era el Naruto de siempre, preocupado por los demás en lugar de por sí mismo. Pero todavía no tenía tiempo de explicarle la situación en la que había dejado a Kiba.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó tratando de no mostrarse alterado y de ocultar su propio nerviosismo.

—Sí, estoy bien. No… no sé dónde estoy en este momento, pero…

El rubio comenzó a mirar a través de las ventanas pero habían dejado las edificaciones de la ciudad atrás hacía unos minutos y no podía ver más que dunas a su alrededor ahora.

Gaara, sin embargo, le indicó con un gesto que le pasara el teléfono y Naruto volvió a dirigirse entonces a Sasuke.

—Gaara hablará contigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Y cuando lo pensó mejor, él mismo tenía un par de cosas que decirle al novio de su primo.

—Escucha, estamos yendo por Flamingo Rd para salir del Estado. Luego seguiremos recto hasta Nueva York, donde con suerte pondré a tu amigo en un avión de vuelta a Japón sano y salvo en dos días. Y te recomiendo que si sabes lo que te conviene tú también regreses a tu país en cuanto puedas.

—¿Por qué a Nueva York? —le preguntó Sasuke con suspicacia—. El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles es el más cercano a donde te encuentras ahora.

Gaara sonrió al escucharlo.

—¿Y por qué mejor no me pongo un traje rojo y salgo a caminar de noche por Sunset bvrd? —le respondió totalmente calmado. Naruto mismo se lo hubiera tomado en serio de haber sido la persona en la otra línea y sin poder ver el rostro que portaba Gaara en ese momento.

Sasuke alejó el teléfono de su rostro y contó hasta cinco.

—¿Por qué habría de confiar en que llevarás a Naruto a salvo hasta el aeropuerto? ¡Tú fuiste quien lo metió en todo este problema para empezar!

Gaara frunció el ceño y se tomó a su vez tiempo antes de contestarle.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve de regreso? ¿Sabiendo lo que le espera? —le preguntó entonces con seriedad—. ¿O quieres que me detenga en este momento para esperar que nos alcances tú y toda la armada de la familia Sabaku?

Sasuke apretó con fuerza los dientes. Quería llegar a donde Naruto más que nada en el mundo, pero…

—No tienes otra salida —prosiguió Gaara sin dar tiempo al Uchiha de recuperarse—. Tienes que confiar en mí.

No tener otra salida era la cosa más odiosa para un Uchiha. Pero Sasuke mismo se daba cuenta que había sido muy descuidado con todo el asunto desde que el maldito cuadro llegara a casa de Naruto y comenzara todo ese enredo.

Shikamaru había tratado de advertírselo, incluso su hermano, pero él solo pensaba en no dejar solo a Naruto con Sai.

Ahora Naruto estaba siendo perseguido y Gaara le decía que no lo dejarían en paz hasta estar de vuelta en Japón.

—¡Yo te daré una nueva salida si no ves otra! —le gritó entonces a Gaara, comenzando a sisear entre dientes, que era lo que siempre hacía cuando no podía evitar que la ira se desbordara en su interior—. Si dentro de dos días Naruto no llega a salvo a Nueva York, tendrás a todo el clan Uchiha detrás de ti y de la porquería de tu familia. ¡Te juro que no quedará una sola duna en Las Vegas que no esté cubierta de la sangre que la masacre que haré con ustedes dejará en las calles! ¡Y si estúpidamente crees que nadie dará un centavo por la vida de Naruto porque no tiene familia, te has equivocado enormemente de sujeto!, ¡¿me entiendes?

La línea en completo silencio fue respuesta suficiente para Sasuke. Guardó el celular nuevamente en su bolsillo y se concentró en planear cómo sacar a Kiba a salvo del hotel para poder tomar el primer vuelo a Nueva York que encontrara disponible.

* * *

><p>Terminé más temprano! (aunque me faltó una revisión más que había planeado que haré a escondidas entre esta semana). El próximo capítulo el viernes próximo ^^. Si leen dejen comentarios, por favor!<p> 


	5. Parte 5

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias:** lectura sana si dejas de lado los traumas psicológicos de los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 5_

En el auto, Naruto apenas había terminado de guardar nuevamente el celular en el bolsillo de su camisa después de que Gaara se lo hubiera entregado en silencio al terminar su conversación con Sasuke. La expresión pensativa del pelirrojo al escuchar a Sasuke no hizo otra cosa que ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Pero ¿por qué me sacaste de esa forma del hotel? —le preguntó Naruto cuando no pudo aguantar por más tiempo tener la boca cerrada—. ¿Qué es lo que pude haber hecho para poner mi vida en riesgo?

Gaara se giró un momento a considerarlo, sus ojos verdes tornándose serios y cansados de pronto. Tal como Naruto los recordaba de su primer encuentro.

—Lo siento, en realidad fue mi culpa.

Naruto comenzó a estremecerse muy a su pesar. En seguida perdió la poca seguridad que había sentido al escuchar los planes del pelirrojo y su declaración de querer ayudarlo. ¿Una trampa?

—El collar que tienes puesto —le confesó finalmente Gaara—, lo tomé de la bóveda de mi padre hace unas semanas, después de que Sai llegara a casa con tu retrato. En realidad vale millones.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos mientras tomaba el collar con la piedra azul en sus manos con delicadeza. Era imposible.

—¿Por qué…? —se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento, tratando de encontrar las palabras que le hacían falta—. ¿Por qué me darías algo tan valioso a mí si…? Espera, ¿en realidad tiene alguna relación con mis padres?

El auto se detuvo abruptamente y antes de poder preguntar qué ocurría ahora, Gaara le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio mientras apagaba las luces del vehículo. Naruto miró hacia adelante siguiendo la mirada del otro hombre y vio a lo lejos una fila de luces detenidas.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su lado y se bajó en silencio, mientras le hacía un gesto a Naruto para que se quedara ahí y guardara silencio. El rubio lo vio adelantarse agazapado hasta que lo perdió de vista entre las sombras de la carretera. Unos quince minutos después, volvió a aparecer corriendo y en cuanto se subió al asiento de conductor nuevamente puso el auto en marcha.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Naruto asustado.

—Hay una valla policial más adelante. Están revisando auto tras auto —le respondió Gaara mientras se salía de la carretera y comenzaba a bordear las dunas—. Estamos cerca de un cruce de caminos. Si logramos pasarlos llegaremos a Utah antes de que amanezca…

—Pero si es la policía entonces…

Gaara le lanzó una sonrisa afectada y siguió avanzando con cuidado de no meter el auto en un lugar donde se hundiera.

—La policía de Las Vegas le pertenece a mi padre. Sería lo mismo que entregarnos a él.

Naruto finalmente se sintió preocupado de veras. Si la policía estaba controlada por los Sabaku y lo que Shikamaru y Sasuke le habían contado sobre su familia era verdad, entonces estaba metido en un verdadero lío. Trató de buscar una solución más racional que huir entonces. Cuando se le ocurrió algo inmediatamente se volvió hacia Gaara para comunicárselo.

—Pero si es a tu padre… ¿no puedes hablar con él y explicarle la situación? Decirle que fue un error y que le devolverás el collar.

Y luego de la preocupación finalmente llegó el miedo, amplificado por las risotadas que pegó Gaara después de escucharlo.

—No lo entiendes, Naruto. Mi padre es la última persona en este mundo que debe enterarse que tú estás aquí.

—¿Tu padre? —soltó en un gemido.

—Cuando él sepa de ti —le dijo entonces, dejando de reír de pronto y tornándose todo lo serio que Naruto recordaba que el joven podía lograr para sobrecogerlo—, ese es el momento en el que estarás muerto.

-…-

Kiba estaba sentado sobre una cama en una habitación decorada lujosamente. Por un momento el examen de esta lo hizo distraer su mente de la situación desagradable en la que lo había puesto Naruto. Se encontraba a solas con Sai y uno de los tres hombres armados en una habitación vacía del hotel. Sabía que los otros dos sujetos habían salido a dar sus informes a alguien, pero cuando había intentado preguntarle a Sai al respecto, el hombre cuidándolos había sacado su arma y les había prohibido hablar en japonés frente a él.

Sai todavía había intentado negociar con el sujeto, pero lo había silenciado un puño en el estómago, mientras el hombre de negro le decía que era un especialista en dar golpes sin dejar marcas, de la clase por la que nadie podía delatarlo si los daba. El pintor entendió la indirecta y decidió guardar silencio por el momento.

Estuvieron sentados sin cruzarse palabras por una hora hasta que alguien vino a tocar la puerta.

Otro hombre vestido de negro, pero que no era ninguno de los dos anteriores, apareció entonces y saludó de buen humor al otro sujeto. Ambos estuvieron hablando en susurros por un momento hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo sobre algo y se acercaron a Sai y Kiba. Los pusieron de pie y los obligaron a caminar delante de ellos.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó entonces Sai mientras eran introducidos al elevador y comenzaban a bajar al primer piso.

—El padre del joven señor quiere hacerte unas preguntas —le dijo el hombre que los había estado cuidando en tono burlón.

Sai le dedicó una mirada especialmente fría y clavó su mirada en las puertas metálicas frente a él. Luego que el elevador dejara de moverse y las puertas se abrieran giró hacia la izquierda, a la entrada principal. Pero el otro hombre recién llegado lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

—Espera, no queremos más espectáculos esta noche —le dijo mientras lo hacía volverse hacia su derecha—. Tenemos otra salida para ti y tu amiguito.

El primer hombre armado comenzó a reír y todos se dirigieron a una de las salidas de emergencia del hotel.

Al ver la puerta de metal blanca, Kiba comenzó a pensar que las cosas no pintaban nada bien para ellos. Y se preguntaba preocupado si Sasuke había logrado llegar donde Naruto.

Pero entonces un gruñido a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse lo suficientemente rápido como para ver al hombre de negro que los había estado vigilando hasta ese momento caer al piso inconsciente.

El otro hombre tenía la culata de su arma puesta hacia arriba en alto y luego de agacharse a comprobar que el otro hombre estuviera inconsciente, los miró con una sonrisa que mostró todos sus dientes blancos.

—Mike… nunca fue el más inteligente de nosotros —les dijo mientras lo levantaba de los hombros y comenzaba a arrastrarlo—. Abran la puerta, ¿quieren?

Sai la abrió inmediatamente y cuando Kiba salió finalmente a la calle y la cerró tras él se encontró frente a frente con Sasuke, que ya estaba ayudando a alzar por las piernas al sujeto inconsciente.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Qué demon…! ¡¿dónde está Naruto?

Sasuke le lanzó una ojeada de lado y luego le chitó.

—Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos de aquí. Primero sube al auto y cierra la boca.

Kiba lo siguió en silencio, aún alterado, distinguiendo a la distancia el auto del que le había estado hablando, puesto en marcha y sin las luces prendidas, estacionado en la calle del frente.

-…-

Cuando Gaara comenzó a maldecir entre dientes por sexta vez, Naruto supo que era tiempo de usar las piernas. Abrió la puerta de su auto y la cerró sin hacer ruido, luego se asomó hacia la rueda trasera y cuando comprobó que estaba hundida hasta la mitad en la arena lanzó un suspiro resignado y caminó hasta abrir la puerta de Gaara.

—Es inútil. Sigamos a pie —le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Gaara la tomó de mala gana y se bajó del vehículo.

—No estamos lejos ya —le dijo resignadamente—. Calculo que a unos treinta minutos si tenemos suerte y el viento sigue así de calmado.

Naruto asintió y lo siguió en cuanto Gaara se puso delante suyo. Muy pronto se dio cuenta que Gaara no mentía sobre el viento estando a su favor, apenas había abierto la boca para proseguir con su conversación la tuvo que cerrar inmediatamente al tragar un poco de la arena que brotaba en el aire. Si los sorprendía una tormenta en ese momento las cosas se les pondrían más difíciles aun.

Por suerte el viento se mantuvo en el mismo estado durante toda la media hora que les costó llegar a un hotel del camino que Gaara conocía. Además del frío, no habían tenido mayor inconveniente. En cuanto obtuvieron una habitación, el pelirrojo le indicó a Naruto que lo esperara dentro y que no se moviera de ahí hasta que él volviera.

Para cuando esto sucedió, Naruto ya se había calentado lo suficiente como para empezar a pasear ansioso de un lado al otro de la habitación. El pelirrojo nada más asintió al verlo y luego le puso cerrojo a la puerta, mientras se acercaba a una silla y la jalaba al lado de la ventana.

—Duerme un poco, mañana nos espera todavía un largo día y nos iremos antes de que aclare demasiado.

Naruto lo observó en silencio un momento antes de sentarse al borde de la cama y cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Conseguiste un auto?

Gaara asintió todavía mirando a través de las cortinas al exterior.

—Conozco al tipo que alquila habitaciones aquí. Una vez lo salvé de que le volaran una oreja cuando no pagó a tiempo una deuda con mi familia —luego de percatarse de que nadie pasaba frente a su puerta para escucharlos se volvió hacia Naruto una vez más—. Me dio su auto también… Pero es mejor no confiar mucho en él, las personas que se mezclan con mafiosos nunca son de fiar.

Naruto sonrió ante la ironía.

—¿Quieres decir que ni tú, ni Sai lo son tampoco?

Gaara dejó de sonreír al escuchar el nombre de Sai y en cambio comenzó a mirar a Naruto irritado una vez más. El rubio se comenzó a morder el interior de su labio por ser tan estúpido. Justo cuando parecía que podrían hablar.

—Duerme. Apenas nos quedan tres horas.

Le dijo volviendo a sacar su rostro por la ventana e ignorando a Naruto por completo a partir de entonces. El rubio todavía dudo un momento antes de, dándose por vencido, destapar la cama y meterse dentro de las cobijas.

-…-

Cuando detuvieron el auto una vez más, Kiba se dio cuenta que se encontraban frente al hotel donde se habían hospedado con Naruto. Sasuke todavía estuvo ocupado un momento conversando algo con el hombre que los había ayudado a escapar, pero después de unas señales afirmativas por parte de ambos, el hombre, su rehén y el auto estuvieron nuevamente fuera de su vista un minuto después.

—¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? —le preguntó entonces Kiba sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

—Itachi me puso en contacto con él —le explicó Sasuke sin moverse todavía—. Es un agente del FBI. Había estado infiltrado en las operaciones de los Sabaku buscando pruebas para hundirlos por años, pero hoy recibió una mejor oferta del clan Uchiha y decidió dejar el caso. De todas formas no había conseguido más que arriesgar el pellejo, al parecer.

Kiba no le dijo nada. Pensó que siempre estaba olvidando lo poderoso y bien conectado que era el clan de Sasuke y lo mucho que todo el mundo se hacía voces de su poder tras las sombras en todo el mundo.

—Entremos, ¿quieres? —parecía cansado y preocupado cuando se lo sugirió, por lo que Kiba lo siguió sin protestar demasiado.

Tenía una idea clara de por qué se mostraba tan preocupado. Naruto no estaba con él.

Al llegar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño, del cual no emergió sino quince minutos después. Con su cabello mojado y la cara lavada. Kiba lo observó con preocupación mientras tomó asiento frente a ellos sentados dispersamente por la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó de todas formas, pasándole una botella de licor que había sacado del pequeño bar en una esquina del cuarto.

Sasuke la tomó después de un segundo de duda y bebió un largo trago antes de asentir sin muchas ganas.

—Shikamaru me llamó justo en el momento que llegaron esos tipos —le comenzó a explicar Sasuke sin devolverle la botella—, quería que sacara a Naruto de ahí. Su vida corría peligro.

Kiba supuso tal cosa al tener un arma apuntándolo en la cabeza unos minutos después de eso. Pero ¿cómo era que Shikamaru lo sabía?

—¿Shikamaru lo sabía?

—Estuvo haciendo su investigación interna como siempre —le dijo Sasuke tomándose de la cabeza—. Ya sabes cómo se pone con los pequeños detalles…

Kiba asintió cansadamente. Shikamaru podía volverse un verdadero fastidio cuando se metía de lleno a investigar algo, todos habían tenido que sufrir su paranoia en tales estados.

—¡Ah! El que usa una cola alta —dijo de pronto Sai que todo ese tiempo había tenido problemas para ubicar el rostro de Shikamaru entre todos los amigos de Naruto que había conocido.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de completa molestia y lo ignoró tajantemente.

—En todo caso —le dijo a Kiba como si continuaran con una conversación entre los dos—, averiguó un poco más del collar que le fue enviado a Naruto.

Kiba recordaba que Naruto se lo había puesto encima justo antes de bajar del taxi al llegar al hotel de Gaara. Él mismo nunca se había fijado gran cosa en la joya a no ser de percatarse que tenía un color azul peculiar.

—Era más una sentencia de muerte —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos al recordar sus preocupaciones—. Gaara lo robó de su padre y este a su vez lo reportó como robado a la policía. Vale alrededor de diez millones…

Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esto.

—¿Diez millones de yenes? —dijo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—No —corrigió Sasuke volviendo a ver a Sai con rabia—. Diez millones de dólares.

Esta vez Kiba no tuvo palabras para expresar su impresión.

—Los hombres de la familia Sabaku también andan peinando la zona en su búsqueda. Aparentemente el padre de Gaara creía que lo había robado un delincuente común y estaba seguro de encontrarlo en un tráfico ilegal o en algún otro asunto turbio de un momento a otro. Nadie se esperaba verlo llegar del cuello de Naruto justo al hotel principal de la familia Sabaku, donde cualquiera de sus empleados de confianza lo reconocería e informaría inmediatamente de su aparición.

—Quieres decir… —comenzó a decir Kiba, presa del miedo—, Naruto cayó en una trampa.

—Suena mal para Gaara —les dijo Sai cruzándose de brazos y enfrentando las miradas furiosas de los dos amigos de Naruto—, pero hay algo que no encaja en tu explicación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió a beber un trago de la botella en su mano.

—Si hubiera sido una trampa que Gaara le hubiera puesto a Naruto para deshacerse de él, no hubiera huido con él para protegerlo como lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Kiba se puso de pie y tomó a Sai del cuello de la camisa.

—Podría ser parte de su sádico plan para ocuparse de Naruto él mismo —le dijo furioso por el descaro que tenía el pintor de defender a tal hombre—. ¡Dinos inmediatamente dónde se ha llevado Gaara a Naruto en este momento!

Sai le sonrió. Kiba casi no pudo contener las ganas de golpear su rostro.

—¿Cómo he de saberlo? Yo estaba siendo retenido junto contigo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke, para sorpresa general, fue quien se levantó a apartarlos.

—Tranquilo, Kiba. Sé dónde está Naruto.

Kiba lo miró atónito desde luego.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí entonces? En vez de venir a rescatarnos, ¡¿por qué no fuiste a buscarlo inmediatamente? A estas alturas, Naruto puede estar…

—Hablé con él. Está bien… —pareció dudar al decir lo siguiente—. Gaara se ocupará de llevarlo al aeropuerto de Nueva York para sacarlo del país lo más pronto posible.

—¡¿Gaara? —gritó Kiba sin poder creer lo que decía el Uchiha.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo Sai sonriendo nuevamente—. Gaara quiere ayudarlo.

Sasuke lo miró seriamente por unos segundos antes de regresar a su asiento anterior y apoyar su espalda en él tratando de relajarse un poco. Toda esa situación preocupante le había quitado años de su vida. Lo sabía.

—No confío en él tampoco —le aseguró a Kiba para tranquilizarlo—. Pero tiene razón en que no habrá medio de que los localicen a menos que seamos nosotros mismos.

Luego sacó el celular que tenía en su bolsillo y lo examinó con preocupación.

—A partir de ahora, todas las vías de salida de Las Vegas estarán vigiladas por los hombres de los Sabaku, si nos vamos tras él, lo único que haremos será guiar a sus enemigos hacia Naruto.

Kiba apretó fuertemente los puños entonces. Entendía ahora por qué Sasuke se mostraba tan alterado y preocupado. Estar atado de manos no le sentaba para nada a un Uchiha.

—¿Cómo llegaremos a Nueva York? —le preguntó entonces.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento. Tenía la vista irritada y sus ojos le dolían tremendamente, siempre le ocurría cuando dejaba que el estrés lo dominara.

—Esperaremos a que lleguen al aeropuerto antes de movernos. Al menos tendremos ese margen de tiempo para engañar a los Sabaku de aquí. En el peor de los casos, Naruto saldrá solo y Shikamaru o Itachi se ocuparán de él una vez en Japón.

Kiba asintió no viendo otra salida. Pero comenzó a sentir toda la impotencia de la espera que les quedaba por hacer. ¿Acaso simplemente se tendrían que quedar de brazos cruzados en un momento tan crucial como aquel? ¿Naruto estaría bien realmente?

—O pueden tomar el plan B y salir a Nueva York por la mañana.

La voz de Sai sacó a ambos jóvenes de las batallas con sus propios demonios. Sasuke tenía una expresión dura en el rostro y Kiba sabía que su amigo jamás lo preguntaría.

Él, sin embargo, no tenía tantos escrúpulos y decidió que preguntar era mejor que quedarse rezando por dos días enteros.

—¿Plan B?

-…-

Naruto estuvo dando vueltas en la cama por media hora antes de darse por vencido y apoyar su espalda en el respaldar de la cabecera. Gaara seguía vigilando a través de la ventana, tan comunicativo como antes.

—Sobre Sai… —comenzó a decirle Naruto.

Gaara no se movió ni parecía prestarle mayor atención, pero Naruto sabía que era hora de poner en claro ese malentendido.

—Kiba, el hombre que estaba al lado de Sai mientras conversábamos en el hotel, me lo presentó en un momento en que yo… —Naruto guardó silencio por un segundo. Casi parecía que quería excusarse a través de Kiba, y las cosas no habían sido así tampoco—. La cuestión es que nunca me enteré de ti sino hasta el último día… Sai solo me lo dijo cuando me enteré que se iba de viaje, que venía aquí a verte —luego se sintió nuevamente molesto contra Sai al recordar lo que el primo de Sasuke le había hecho—. Sai fue poco más que un cretino entonces. Decírmelo de frente como si no importara gran cosa…

Gaara tenía clavados los ojos en él, pero Naruto no lo había visto. Molesto como estaba recordando la actitud tan descarada del artista.

—Tal vez te lo dijo así para evitar que te enamoraras de él.

Naruto sintió un frío sobrecogedor recorriendo su espalda. Gaara lo estaba observando con tanta frialdad que parecía ser capaz de cambiar la temperatura en la habitación con solo desearlo. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que si se mostraba nuevamente débil, Gaara nunca llegaría a entender lo que realmente había pasado entre ellos.

—¡No! —le dijo con fuerza, saliendo de la cama y sentándose al borde de esta—. En nuestra relación nunca hubo nada ni siquiera remotamente cercano al amor. Todo siempre fue un juego para él y yo… —guardó silencio un momento para tratar de encontrar las palabras que describieran lo que Sai había significado para Naruto en ese corto tiempo. Estuvo irritado consigo mismo cuando después de ese examen no pudo encontrar nada más que el rostro de Sasuke sobre el suyo, besándolo—. Yo… me sentía solo, nada más.

Gaara volvió a fijar su mirada en la calle una vez más y Naruto sintió que estaba llegando nuevamente a un callejón sin salida. Pero la voz del pelirrojo lo volvió a sorprender cuando estaba pensando en volver a explicarle.

—¿Y qué hay con el Uchiha? —le preguntó como si no hubiera estado alterado momentos antes y todo estuviera bien entre ellos—. ¿Eso fue antes o después de Sai?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

—¿No estás con él ahora?

Naruto parecía confundido. Era interesante cómo alguien podía mostrar sus emociones en su rostro con tanta facilidad como lo hacía el rubio. Gaara se preguntó si él se vería menos humano en comparación si se paraba por mucho tiempo al lado de Naruto. Eran tan diferentes.

—Sasuke… es solo un amigo —pero inmediatamente se rectificó—. Mi mejor amigo. Es lo único que he conocido como cercano a una familia por mucho tiempo.

Gaara recordaba las amenazas, el tono apasionado y la forma tan desesperada que tuvo Sasuke de prometerle la muerte a cambio de la salvedad de Naruto. Era obvio que el rubio significaba mucho más de lo que él mismo se daba crédito a los ojos del Uchiha. De todas formas decidió no decir nada sobre sus sospechas por el momento. Estaba claro que lo que menos necesitaba Naruto en ese momento era estar preocupándose por asuntos románticos.

La luz de un auto que pasó a toda velocidad en la carretera concentró su atención un momento. Cuando escuchó que se alejaba y la noche volvía a estar en silencio, sus ojos se dirigieron una vez más hacia el muchacho en la cama.

—¿Cómo es que puedes seguir con Sai después de todo lo que hace? —le dijo este inmediatamente.

La pregunta lo había herido. Gaara bajó la mirada un momento y luego se levantó de la silla.

—No tienes idea de cuántas veces me he hecho esa pregunta —le dijo llegando a la cama y recostándose sobre ella—. ¿Te importa cambiar de lugar por un momento? Mi espalda me está matando.

Naruto se puso de pie enseguida y fue a sentarse en el lugar que Gaara ocupara en la ventana hasta hacía unos segundos.

—Si quieres duerme un poco. Yo vigilaré el resto de la noche.

Gaara negó con debilidad, después de haber terminado de acomodar las almohadas en su espalda y apoyar su cabeza sobre ellas.

—Sufro de insomnio —le explicó en un susurro—. Especialmente en situaciones estresantes como esta. No hay esperanza de que me quede dormido hasta que estemos en Nueva York y tú te subas a un avión, al menos.

Naruto no supo qué responder a esto. Había notado las bolsas debajo de los ojos de Gaara desde que lo viera en Japón, pero no tenía idea que una persona tan joven pudiera sufrir de ese tipo de dolencias. Pensar en esto trajo otro tipo de inquietudes a su cabeza.

—¿Cuántos años tienes de todas formas? —le preguntó preocupado.

Gaara lo miró sonriendo un momento antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Los tenía irritados y estaba deseando ir al baño a lavarse la cara, pero el dolor de espalda hacía que se le antojara la cama como prioridad.

—Soy un año mayor que tú.

Naruto solo atinó a asentir y se distrajo unos segundos al ver otro auto pasando por la carretera.

—Sai puede ser el tipo más extraño a veces —dijo de pronto, captando la mirada de Naruto inmediatamente—. Un día puede estar pintando un mural entero en el hall de uno de los hoteles de mi hermana y al siguiente estar caminando en el boulevard Sunset paseando a una turista estúpida que solo quiere meterse en su cama. Nunca lo sé con certeza.

Naruto le dedicó una de sus miradas más duras.

—¿Por qué sigues con él entonces?

Gaara abrió los ojos al oírlo. Después de cerrarlos por un largo rato dejaban de punzarle una vez que volvía a abrirlos. Miró hacia Naruto y cuando vio sus ojos azules puestos sobre él comenzó a sentirse deprimido de pronto.

Cuando conoció a Sai, este se encontraba en una de las suites del hotel de su hermana. Había firmado un contrato para crear las pinturas que adornarían diferentes ambientes del hotel. Aunque no era un artista muy conocido en ese momento, Temari estaba empeñada en contratarlo, diciendo que su talento era superior al de cualquiera y más valía explotarlo antes de que se volviera tan famoso que no aceptara ese tipo de contratos.

Era de día y la luz de los ventanales de la enorme habitación la llenaba por completo. Sai tenía el pincel en la mano y un rostro de completa concentración en su rostro mientras su hermana los presentaba y él le extendía la mano con un gesto aburrido y rápido, queriendo evitar más demoras y salir de ese compromiso lo más pronto posible.

Su hermana le había pedido que atendiera al artista esa tarde, mientras ella se ocupaba de otros asuntos. Al principio Gaara se había rehusado, pero cuando su padre, Raiden Sabaku, había escuchado que su hijo menor rechazaba la petición de su hermana, le había preguntado calmada y despreciativamente si tenía otros planes en mente para ese día.

Y Gaara había tenido que ir con su hermana como consecuencia de no poder pensar en una excusa creíble en ese momento tan crucial.

Sai tampoco parecía demasiado interesado en Gaara, si el pelirrojo se ponía a ser completamente honesto. No había apartado la mirada de su lienzo en todo el tiempo que duró su corta presentación y cuando Temari los dejó a solas finalmente sus manierismos no mejoraron gran cosa.

Gaara se entretuvo mirando a través de la ventana hacia la calle, como a quince pisos debajo de ellos. Los lugares altos siempre le habían parecido atrayentes, pero uno de sus terapeutas le había aconsejado que se alejara de ellos por precaución. Gaara no sabía por qué, fuera de haberse pasado con los LSD en una ocasión por pura casualidad, jamás había intentado suicidarse o la idea se le había ocurrido. Hasta el momento.

—Lo siento —escuchó que la voz del pintor llegaba a sus espaldas—. Si no terminaba esta parte antes de irnos sabía que no podría estar tranquilo.

Gaara tuvo que volverse en cuanto el pintor llegó a su encuentro. Sus ojos se fijaron en él superficialmente antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —le preguntó antes de nada.

Estaba esperando una visita a algún casino, un paseo en auto enseñándole los nombres de las calles y dejarlo con cualquier excusa cenando en el restaurante de su hotel.

Pero el otro hombre solamente ladeó su cabeza y le sonrió.

—Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos —le dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El pelirrojo lo miró con molestia entonces. Era lo único que le faltaba, un estúpido artista que creía que podía meterse en sus pantalones.

—Iremos a desayunar primero, entonces —respondió secamente antes de volverse y dirigirse a la puerta—. De todas formas no dejarás el hotel más que para comer mientras trabajas aquí.

Escuchó que el otro joven reía a sus espaldas, pero no se volvió a mirarlo otra vez en lo que le quedó del día.

Sin embargo, las atenciones que Sai le brindaba no cejaron en los días venideros, por el contrario se intensificaron. Se encontraban casi a diario gracias a las exigencias de su hermana y padre, pero Gaara era poco más que indiferente a sus avances y no les daba importancia tampoco.

El día que cambió todo para él, sin embargo, fue el día que Sai conoció a su padre.

Raiden había estado preguntando hacía unos días por los avances del pintor y cuando Temari le llevó una de las pinturas que había terminado recientemente, el padre de Gaara quedó muy impresionado.

Coordinaron una cena y, por supuesto, Gaara estuvo incluido entre los invitados.

Pero Sai comenzó a hacerle tantas preguntas impertinentes sobre sus negocios a su padre en cuanto se presentaron que este se vio obligado a dejar la cena a la mitad y excusarse con un dolor de cabeza para retirarse de la mesa.

Kankuro y Temari estuvieron muy callados después de eso y demasiado listos para que el pintor se retirara a la habitación de su hotel mientras ellos hacían lo posible por aplacar a su padre. Pero Gaara había encontrado toda la noche divertida y cuando el pintor anunció que se retiraba, decidió llevarlo él mismo a su hotel.

—Es una grata sorpresa —le dijo el pintor una vez que estuvo sentado al lado del pelirrojo y estuvieron en marcha—. No pensé que alguna vez decidieras acompañarme por tu propia cuenta. ¿Debo entender algo más de eso?

—No —le respondió Gaara tratando de utilizar su tono apático de siempre sin conseguirlo. Realmente había sido una buena noche para él—. Solo es que hoy hiciste algo bien.

Sai lo miró confundido entonces.

—Vaya… ¿en serio? Pensé que tu padre se había terminado retirando debido a algo que dije.

Gaara comenzó a reír al escuchar esto. Era típico de Sai, siempre estaba diciendo cosas impertinentes a las personas equivocadas y ganando enemigos que no debería hacer en primer lugar. Lo más gracioso del asunto era que él mismo no notaba cómo lograba caer tan mal a personas oscuras como esas. Ni siquiera Gaara mismo había logrado hacerlo con tanta rapidez, y eso que tenía años de práctica intentándolo.

—Pues no fue nada inteligente si quieres conservar el empleo —o la vida, pensó Gaara viciosamente.

Sai quedó en silencio un momento. Parecía que el asunto del trabajo sí le preocupaba al final de cuentas. Pero después de rascar su cabeza, lanzó un suspiro y volvió a dedicar a Gaara una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

—Al menos valió la pena, si te causó a ti una buena impresión.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. El tipo no perdía ninguna oportunidad para hacer un avance. Se preguntaba por qué era tan persistente.

Habían llegado al estacionamiento frontal del hotel y Gaara había terminado por apagar el motor de su auto antes de volverse a Sai y examinarlo con detenimiento por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.

Tenía que admitir que no era mal parecido. Su cabello negro caía armoniosamente sobre su rostro y sus ojos perfilados eran bastante atractivos dentro de todo el conjunto. Además tenía un par de labios carnosos que eran bastante llamativos cuando uno pasaba un poco de tiempo observándolos. Su cuerpo no estaba mal tampoco, por lo que Gaara había visto un día que lo encontró saliendo de la ducha en su habitación. Un tipo como aquél no tendría mayores problemas en conseguir que cualquiera pasara una noche en su compañía. ¿Por qué él entonces?

—¿Es porque no te he hecho caso? —le preguntó ya cansado de tratar de llegar a una conclusión por su cuenta sin resultado—. ¿O porque crees que tengo voz ante mi padre y mi familia y eso te ayudaría?

Sai nuevamente parecía confundido por las palabras de Gaara.

—No.

Y quedaron en silencio un tiempo largo, hasta que Gaara se volvió a cansar y le preguntó con más violencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Sai extendió su mano y acarició uno de los lados del rostro del pelirrojo. Gaara no se inmutó.

—Creo que eres hermoso —le dijo entonces el pintor, observando de lleno sus ojos verdes—. Y creo que yo te gusto también.

Al recordarlo, Gaara supo que habían sido los años de ser tratado como un monstruo por su padre y el resto del clan Sabaku. El ser siempre considerado como algo horrible y enfermo de lo que debían mantenerse alejados. Había sido la diferencia que su mera apariencia podía infundir en su familia y la que se reflejaba en los ojos de Sai esa noche en su auto.

Pero al recordar el beso que compartieron esa noche, Gaara tenía que reconocer que había sido en parte lo que había dicho Sai. El pintor había comenzado a gustarle a lo largo de los días que pasó ignorándolo tercamente, porque en el fondo sabía que no había más que sinceridad en lo que le decía. Aunque él no tuviera la suficiente confianza para creerle en un primer momento, Sai creía que no había persona más hermosa que Gaara en todo el mundo.

Su relación quedó al descubierto dos días después. Cuando Temari entró sin ser anunciada a la alcoba del pintor y los encontró en la cama juntos. Gaara solo agradecía que no hubiera entrado cinco minutos antes, mientras todavía estaban en medio de la actividad que había dejado toda la cama y las sábanas revueltas para el momento en que su hermana decidió hacer su aparición.

Por supuesto, cuando su padre se enteró le prohibió ver al pintor más. Amenazándolo con toda serie de castigos si se empeñaba en desobedecerlo.

Gaara se mantuvo quieto por una semana, hasta que un día estalló contra una de las primas de su padre que se había atrevido a hacer un comentario entre dientes al cruzarse con él por el pasillo de su propia casa. Raiden lo encerró en su habitación por dos días hasta que Gaara logró escapar y correr hacia Sai una vez más.

Cuando Kankuro y Temari llegaron para llevarlo a casa, Gaara se rehusó a seguirlos con terquedad y Sai les aseguró que él no tenía ninguna intención de echarlo en cuanto los hermanos Sabaku lo amenazaron con terminar su contrato.

Para cuando Raiden se apareció para reclamar a su hijo, ya había pasado una semana más, y ambos habían dejado el hotel discretamente para irse a Los Ángeles, lejos del dominio de su padre.

Gaara recordaba que su progenitor lo había llevado a una habitación vacía en el hotel donde se hospedaban y se había encerrado con él, dejando al pintor fuera, mientras le decía sus condiciones.

—Puedes quedarte con él el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando regreses a Las Vegas, no cometas indiscreciones que puedan deshonrar a la familia y yo no tenga que verle la cara o escuchar su nombre por lo que me resta de vida.

La reacción de Gaara había sido opuesta a los deseos de su padre, sin embargo.

—¿Por qué habría de escucharte? Tú siempre me mantuviste oculto como si fuera una especie de monstruo. ¿Por qué quieres que regrese a tu casa ahora?

Raiden podía ser temible si se lo proponía, no por nada era jefe del clan Sabaku y de todas las familias menores que operaban en las apuestas y el tráfico clandestino en las calles de Las Vegas. Simplemente era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a que sus órdenes se cumplieran sin preguntas, en el acto.

—Si vamos a ser honestos, empezaré por darte la razón.

Tal descaro dejó a su hijo furioso, pero sin atreverse a hacer nada más que apretar fuertemente los puños.

—Sé que Temari te habló de tu madre y cómo pagó su traición al clan —le dijo de una forma totalmente desapegada y fría—. Nadie en la familia te respetará nunca por ser el hijo de una mujer así y yo más que ninguno desearía que desaparecieras y hacer de cuentas que nunca estuviste en este mundo en primer lugar.

Su propio padre, pensó Gaara ya sin fuerzas para sentirse abatido por tales palabras. En el fondo lo había sabido todo el tiempo, pero no podía imaginarse nunca que en realidad llegarían a hablar de tal forma el uno con el otro.

—Lamentablemente —prosiguió el padre de Gaara sin parecer notar la turbación de su hijo—, estás aquí. Y esa es la realidad que ni yo, ni la familia puede borrar.

—Déjame ir —le pidió entonces Gaara, enfrentando los ojos de su padre y tratando de ocultar sus temores—. Ninguno de los dos descansará en paz hasta que estemos lejos el uno del otro.

Raiden pareció analizar esta posibilidad por un momento, pero al poco se puso de pie y caminó hasta que estuvo a un paso de su joven hijo.

—No, eres una molestia —le dijo después de que el silencio durara demasiado entre ellos—. Te pareces demasiado a tu madre —levantó una mano para tomar su cabello entre sus dedos—, tu cabello… incluso tus ojos. Estás impregnado con su deshonor y traición. Si te dejo hacer lo que se te dé la gana, no dormiré tranquilo por las noches sabiendo que en algún momento vendrás a clavarme un puñal por la espalda.

Gaara sopesó verdaderamente la idea entonces por primera vez.

—Sin embargo yo a ti no puedo tocarte —le dijo como si le concediera una gracia al asegurarle su bienestar—. No podría matar a mi propio hijo, no importa cuánto placer me provocaría hacerlo.

Gaara tragó saliva, sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—Pero eso no se aplica a aquellos que están a tu alrededor. Si no regresas a casa… —Gaara no tuvo que mirar a dónde se dirigía la mirada de su padre para entender lo que estaba insinuando—. No es tan malo tenerlo cerca después de todo. Al final encontré tu propia debilidad y lo mejor de todo… tú mismo la creaste para mí.

Cuando su padre se hubo retirado, Gaara comenzó a empacar sus cosas y decirle a Sai que regresaba con su familia. El pintor no entendía por qué había cambiado de decisión tan abruptamente y Gaara no se molestó en explicarle nada. Lo dejó en ese momento y ese lugar y le dijo que no lo volviera a buscar.

Pero Sai volvió a buscarlo cuando la reclusión voluntaria de Gaara concluyó, un mes después. Seguía pintando cuadros para su hermana en la misma suite en la que había habitado hasta entonces. Temari le explicaría después que era importante que los clientes de su padre no se dieran cuenta de algo anormal entre ambos, por lo que Sai había vuelto a ser contratado y habían simulado una disputa de negocios para disfrazar la suspensión anterior de su contrato.

La noche que llegó a casa después de su reencuentro con el pintor, su padre lo esperaba en su habitación. Solamente con una sonrisa de superioridad le demostró que finalmente tenía a su hijo donde había querido todo ese tiempo.

Gaara nunca se había sentido tan aplastado por su sombra como en ese momento.

—Sai seguía pidiéndome que huyera con él, incluso a Japón —le dijo Gaara casi al término de su relato. Con los ojos de Naruto muy fijos en él—. Pero nadie fuera de la familia sabe de lo que mi padre es capaz cuando quiere eliminar a alguien, ni siquiera Sai —lamió sus labios, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que empezara su relato, y se comenzaba a sentir fatigado de hablar por tanto tiempo. Es más, no recordaba haberlo hecho con nadie de esa forma ni una vez en toda su vida. Debía haber algo especial en Naruto que le permitía seguir hablando sobre todas esas cosas que llevaba tan enterradas dentro—. Fue por ese tiempo que comenzó a tener romances mal ocultos con diferentes personas.

El rostro de Naruto se volvió sombrío de pronto y Gaara decidió abreviar.

—Creo que es su patética forma de vengarse de mí por no querer irme con él —le dijo tratando de bromear ante la situación—. Sabe que yo no lo aguanto, pero que si intento pedirle seriamente que lo deje, él podrá exigirme que abandone a mi familia y me vaya con él.

Naruto se movió imperceptiblemente en su asiento ante esto último.

—No comprende que no tengo otra forma de protegerlo que quedándome —volvió sus ojos hacia Naruto a este punto—. Incluso le pedí que se fuera de regreso a Japón contigo en cuanto vi tu cuadro. Si apareciera alguien más que cuidara de él como lo necesita, no tendría por qué andar con una sentencia sobre su cabeza todos los días, como cuando está conmigo.

—¿Estarías bien con eso? ¿Él con otra persona? —le preguntó en un susurro Naruto, no queriendo sonar como alguien que daba su opinión como si conociera de lo que hablaba. No después de escuchar todo lo que Gaara le había confesado hasta ese punto.

—Moriría —le dijo Gaara como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo—. Pero al menos él estaría a salvo.

Naruto recordó entonces la primera vez que habló con Gaara en Japón.

El pelirrojo había venido a reclamarle su relación con Sai, pero Naruto había notado la tristeza que Gaara desbordaba al mantener esa conversación con él. Estaba claro que Gaara había tenido otras cosas más en mente en ese momento además de la deslealtad de Sai.

Luego recordó la última noche íntima que pasó con el pintor. Sai le había parecido una persona completamente diferente cuando habló de Gaara por primera vez. Sus ojos enfocados en la distancia y sus sentimientos completamente a raya. Ni un dejo de remordimiento por engañar a la persona que amaba con alguien por todo un mes.

—Sai es… —comenzó Naruto— muy extraño.

Gaara sonrió dándole la razón.

—Al menos coincidimos en eso —le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más.

No pudo ver a Naruto negando en silencio en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—No —dijo audiblemente al final—, no de la forma en la que tú lo ves. Es alguien a quién es muy difícil comprender —le dijo empecinadamente—. Cuando estuvimos juntos ya lo había notado, una pequeña barrera que pone sobre sí mismo y a la que no deja traspasar a nadie. No sabía lo que era hasta ahora.

Gaara se incorporó lentamente en la cama, había pasado acostado un largo rato. Su espalda no le molestaba más.

—Sasuke me dijo que su clan lo había abandonado porque tampoco lo comprendía. El único que lo ayudaba era su hermano Itachi, y solo monetariamente. Todos le cerraron las puertas en ese tiempo, así que él aprendió a cerrarlas también a los demás.

Naruto se puso de pie y llegó hasta Gaara entonces, tomando asiento a un lado suyo sobre la cama.

—Pero cuando tú lo aceptaste era diferente, ¿no es verdad?

Gaara lo miró confundido y sin poder apartar sus ojos de los azules de Naruto.

—No se quedaba callado pensando en sus propias cosas. Te ponía toda la atención de la que era capaz en una habitación rodeado de personas. Jamás tuviste que recordarle que estabas en la misma habitación que él, ¿verdad?

Jamás… pensó Gaara reflexionando sobre esto solo entonces.

—Sai es tan extraño, pero no es muy diferente del resto de los orgullosos Uchiha —los conozco muy bien, pensó Naruto sonriendo para su interior—. Solo te extendió la mano a ti y tú lo rechazaste.

—Yo no…

—Lo hiciste cuando rehusaste confiar en que sería capaz de protegerte si te ibas con él —le explicó Naruto hablando más pausadamente—. Es tan tonto, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que está actuando como un Uchiha herido en su orgullo y aún luchando porque lo aceptes.

Gaara comenzó a apretar ambas manos en su frente. De pronto su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y se sentía a punto de vomitar.

—Es como si te gritara que confiaras en él, con cada aventura que tiene. Es tan ilógico.

Y de alguna forma, Gaara sabía que sonaba como algo que Sai haría.

Inesperadamente el pelirrojo salió corriendo de la habitación y se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta. Naruto escuchaba del otro lado cómo arrojaba todo su almuerzo al sanitario y comenzó a llamarlo preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Gaara no emergió sino diez minutos después. Su rostro empapado y más pálido de cómo había entrado en primer lugar.

—Estoy bien —le dijo cuando Naruto se le acercó para atenderlo—. Ve a dormir, partiremos en una hora más. Necesitas descansar.

El rubio se dio cuenta que lo que en realidad necesitaba Gaara era tiempo para pensar lo que Naruto le había dicho. Así que se volvió hacia la cama sin protestar y pronto estuvo metido entre las cobijas una vez más; observando de reojo a Gaara vigilando por la ventana con una expresión más preocupada que la que había tenido al comienzo de la noche.

* * *

><p>Quedarme hasta las tres de la mañana leyendo libros no ayuda a despertarme temprano. Lo siento. Próximo capítulo el viernes, como siempre.<p> 


	6. Parte 6

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias: **sigue seguro para leer alrededor de gente poco yaoista.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 6_

Kiba sabía que las cosas iban de mal en peor cuando al emerger del baño, Sasuke se contuvo de estrellar su celular contra el piso alfombrado de la habitación y en lugar de eso se contentó con depositarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria encima de la mesa de una de las mesas de la pared para seguidamente terminar su furioso recorrido tomando la botella de licor que había dejado ahí el día anterior.

—¿Malas noticias? —le preguntó cuando el Uchiha terminara de beber un largo trago.

—Itachi dice que no confía en sacarnos de aquí sin que tengamos una caravana de matones siguiéndonos el rastro. El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles está fuera de discusión, las carreteras interestatales están vigiladas y la frontera a México igual —sonrió un poco al decir esto último—, supongo que eso es bueno. No saben con exactitud por dónde han salido y están cubriendo las vías más seguras.

Kiba se encogió de hombros, no era nada a lo que ya no estuviera resignado desde hacía horas. Sin embargo, le lanzó una mirada inquieta a la figura de Sai recostada sobre la única cama de la habitación. Había estado muy quieto por horas y Kiba notó entonces que dormía.

—¿Qué hay de la idea de Sai?

Sasuke hubiera creído que sus oídos lo habían engañado presa del cansancio y la mala noche, y quizá a consecuencia de salir cada cinco minutos a caminar nerviosamente por el pasillo, sino fuera porque Kiba continuó hablando sin darle tiempo a dudar si se había imaginado su pregunta anterior.

—Si queremos llegar con Naruto antes que él llegue a Nueva York parece la mejor opción.

—No es momento de estar jugando a engañar al diablo. Especialmente cuando lo que está en juego es Naruto —le dijo Sasuke fríamente, bebiendo otro trago de su botella. Y como lo terminara la arrojó a la cesta de la basura a un lado con impaciencia.

—Piénsalo un momento, ¿quieres? —continuó Kiba con paciencia, sabía que tratar con Sasuke no era su especialidad pero cuando se trataba de Naruto había algo que hacía a todos sus amigos no desistir fácilmente—. Gaara mismo está ayudando a Naruto…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al recordar a su amigo metido en un auto con el pelirrojo en un viaje incierto y peligroso. ¿Por qué las habitaciones de hotel equipaban tan poco licor en estos días?

—Si Sai dice que sus hermanos pueden ayudarnos, entonces…

Sasuke se puso a caminar impacientemente y llegó hasta la ventana, corriendo un poco las cortinas mientras echaba una ojeada al exterior. Tránsito, personas, palmeras. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—¿Confías en Sai ahora? —le soltó mordazmente.

Kiba apretó uno de sus labios entre sus dientes. Era obvio que el problema con todo era el pintor. Él mismo no podía decidirse cien por ciento a confiar en Sai aún. Pero lo cierto era que Naruto parecía haberlo olvidado ya. ¿Por qué era que Sasuke todavía no podía hacerlo?

—Nadie confía en nadie aquí —le dijo pesadamente entonces—, solo quiero ir a buscar a Naruto y cerciorarme de que esté realmente a salvo.

Sai se sentó en la cama a este punto. Ni siquiera parecía como si hubiera despertado de pronto; simplemente que había elegido ese momento para sentarse.

—Temari y Kankuro ayudarán siempre y cuando sepan que es para ayudar a Gaara. Lo sé.

Sasuke enrolló los ojos y los dirigió a la ventana una vez más. Kiba se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Es solo una llamada —les dijo Sai poniéndose de pie y acercándose al celular que Sasuke había dejado sobre la mesa unos minutos antes—, Temari vendrá inmediatamente.

—Si tocas eso te mato —le advirtió Sasuke secamente.

Su voz contuvo la suficiente autoridad como para hacer detener en el instante al pintor y volver a su lugar en la cama, en silencio.

Kiba miró de uno al otro hasta que comenzó a revolver su cabello y se puso de pie malhumorado. Naruto se las pagaría después por ponerlo en una situación tal en que solo él fuera la persona racional. Sasuke era intratable en momentos como aquél y el veterinario era demasiado tonto para pensar en una salida por su cuenta. Si tan solo…

—Llamaré a Shikamaru —les dijo cogiendo el teléfono de pronto y saliendo al pasillo para obtener un poco de privacidad. Más valía preguntárselo a alguien que siempre tenía la cabeza fría sin importar qué.

Los dos Uchiha quedaron entonces solos en la misma habitación. Un silencio pesado cayó inmediatamente sobre ellos y ni siquiera Sai parecía muy dispuesto a romperlo en esa ocasión.

Sasuke sabía que confiar en Sai y Gaara era la decisión más estúpida e impulsiva que se les podría ocurrir en ese momento. Él quería llegar con Naruto tanto como Kiba —ni siquiera había punto de comparación entre ambos deseos. Sasuke hubiera dado gustoso su brazo derecho con tal de encontrarse al lado del rubio en esos cruciales momentos—, pero si perdía su racionalidad solo atraería catástrofes sobre aquel a quien quería proteger más que a nada en el mundo.

En consecuencia, no le quedaba más que apretar los dientes y aguantárselo. Y tratar de no romperle la boca a Kiba y Sai para que dejaran de mortificarlo de esa manera.

Los pensamientos de Sai estaban yendo por un sendero algo diferente, sin embargo. Gaara le preocupaba enormemente. Tenía una ligera sospecha de por qué estaba ayudando a Naruto, tomando tantos riesgos él mismo, pero no era como si su irascible pareja hubiera confiado sus motivos con él antes de tomar tantos riesgos para asegurar la protección del escritor. Lo había dejado atrás, como siempre, desde el principio calificándolo de alguien en quien no podía apoyarse.

Sabía que Gaara comprendía muchas cosas de él que la mayoría de personas no, pero en cuanto llegaban a lo que realmente importaba, Sai siempre era apartado. Incluso por la única persona por la que él daría todo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar entonces. Se alejó de la ventana y fue a revisar el minibar de la habitación por tercera vez, aun sabiendo que no quedaba más licor para beber desde hacía una media hora.

—¿Te molesta no ser tú el que haya salvado a Naruto?

Si el pintor estaba buscando iniciar una pelea, Sasuke sabía que empezar una conversación con esas palabras era lo más acertado. Cuando se volvió a verlo enfocó toda su frustración en él y rogó a Dios que Kiba no entrara a interrumpirlos en ese momento.

—Cállate —le ordenó como advertencia, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Sai se puso de pie, caminó hasta su primo y le plantó cara. Luego sonrió, como tenía por costumbre en los momentos más inoportunos.

-…-

Cuando Kiba colgó el teléfono después de escuchar el veredicto de su amigo se sintió más tranquilo. Shiçkamaru había concluido que eran pocas las probabilidades, pero que si no querían quedarse de manos cruzadas durante tanto tiempo deberían hacer lo que Sai les sugería. Lo máximo que podría ocurrir sería que los Sabaku descubrieran a dónde se dirigía Naruto, y para entonces Sasuke y Kiba ya habrían llegado a Nueva York escoltados por los agentes Uchiha y podrían protegerlos en cuanto aparecieran.

Kiba estaba a punto de entrar a darle la buena noticia a Sasuke cuando escuchó el sonido de un vidrio al romperse. Después de azotar la puerta al abrirla en su precipitación, se encontró con sus dos compañeros tratando de dejarse inconscientes mutuamente.

Le tomó sus buenos quince minutos separarlos y dos golpes a los costados de agradecimiento. Ninguno de los dos le quiso decir de qué iba la pelea y guardaron un testarudo silencio. Pero una vez calmados no parecían demasiado adversos a la presencia del otro, como había supuesto Kiba después de una pelea así.

Los vidrios que había escuchado rompiéndose habían pertenecido a un espejo que estaba colgado en una pared frente a la cama. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos se había cortado al romperlo, ni se les había ocurrido usar los restos para algo peor. Aunque Kiba dudaba que hubiera sido por falta de tiempo hasta que él entró, siendo que ya habían comenzado a ahorcarse en un punto dado.

—Sai —le dijo cuando reingresó a la habitación después de haber recogido los pedazos del espejo roto y haberlos desechado en el cesto del baño—. Tomaremos el plan B.

Y antes que Sasuke comenzara a protestar le explicó el razonamiento de Shikamaru. El Uchiha no parecía particularmente obstinado en permanecer en contra entonces. Al contrario, después de escuchar lo que Shikamaru había dicho, le parecía que era algo más rápido y de todas maneras tenían el celular de Naruto. Podrían avisarle de cualquier contingencia.

Kiba quería preguntarle qué le había pasado para cambiar tan rápidamente de opinión, pero decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarlo a atender las magulladuras en su cuello por el momento y no recordarle su adversidad anterior por temor a que volviera a resurgir. Cuando Sai colgó el teléfono y les dijo que Temari y Kankuro vendrían a verlos en quince minutos, Kiba se levantó a ocuparse de él también.

Le parecía que estaba atendiendo a dos doberman lastimados después de una pelea callejera, una tarea nada agradable.

-…-

Por supuesto, Sasuke ya tenía todo el lugar rodeado de sus agentes para cuando los dos Sabaku llegaron. El Uchiha observó que venían por separado y solos, en autos privados, así que al menos por esa parte estuvo tranquilo al reconocer que los hermanos de Gaara estaban tomando algunas precauciones para una visita discreta.

Temari era una mujer alta y con un carácter fuerte y tosco, a pesar del rostro atractivo que tenía. Kiba se imaginaba que pertenecer a una familia como la suya debía ser algo que endurecería a cualquiera. Su hermano sin embargo, a pesar de tener un aspecto corpulento y una estatura impresionante, parecía ser más capaz de sociabilizar que sus otros dos hermanos juntos.

Saludó a Sai dándole la mano como si se trataran de viejos amigos y tomó asiento al borde de la cama con él, como si se encontrara en un lugar agradable y amistoso.

Sasuke les relató brevemente lo que había hecho Gaara para ayudar a Naruto y el peligro que ahora corrían ambos. Pero se guardó el rumbo que habían tomado y el lugar al que se dirigían momentáneamente, hasta estar seguro de poder confiar en ellos primero.

—Esto es otro de los líos en los que metes a mi hermano, ¿no es cierto? —le reclamó Temari dirigiéndose al pintor, una vez al tanto del problema en que estaba metido Gaara—. Mi padre ha estado encerrado en su oficina desde que Gaara desapareció, rastreándolo. Y cuando lo atrape ya sabes lo que le espera.

Sai no parecía muy contento con ser culpado por una decisión que había tomado Gaara por su propia cuenta. Pero no fue eso lo que le recordó en su lugar a su hermana.

—¿Yo soy el que lo mete en líos? —dejando de lado su fingida tranquilidad habitual, Sai era alguien que pocas personas podían reconocer, incluso Sasuke lanzó una mirada analítica hacia él—. Perdona, pero he estado salvándole la vida a tu hermano estos pasados cinco años bajo la concepción de que quienes atentaban contra ella, eran ustedes. No yo.

Temari comenzó a ponerse roja de ira y Kankuro decidió que era hora de intervenir.

—Bueno, ya está bien con los dos —dijo dándoles ojeadas momentáneas a Kiba y Sasuke que solo observaban intrigados tal intercambio—. Hay cosas que no vienen al caso y que no se discuten en estos momentos.

Temari desvió el rostro ofendida, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Así que Kankuro continuó hablando con ellos.

—Sai dice que necesitan ayuda para salir de aquí sin ser perseguidos. Eso se puede lograr con cierta facilidad si conoces a las personas correctas —les dijo entonces volviéndose nuevamente hacia Sasuke y Kiba—. El único problema es que cuando lleguen a su destino estarán por su cuenta, y les recomiendo que tomen el primer avión que encuentren fuera del país, solo para estar seguros.

Kiba estaba más que satisfecho con esta condición. Mientras tuvieran a Naruto no había razón por la cual demorar más su estancia en esa tierra de locos.

Pero Sasuke no parecía muy convencido aún.

—¿Y cómo sabremos que no irán corriendo a decirle a su padre dónde estamos en cuanto lleguemos?

Sai le lanzó una sonrisa de reconocimiento a su primo. Volvía su paranoica personalidad tan amada por todos. Pero reconoció muy a su pesar que no sería un Uchiha si no tomaba todas las precauciones del caso.

Temari, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio pensando algunas cosas, se volvió entonces hacia su primo y respondió por su hermano.

—¿No me escuchaste? Mi hermano Gaara está en tantos líos como todos ustedes —le dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza—. Quizá muchos más —agregó en un susurro—. Pero aun así se ha arriesgado para ayudar a ese amigo tuyo tan valioso. No seremos nosotros quienes vendamos a nuestro propio hermano. Te lo aseguro.

Kiba no podía entender cómo todavía había dudas en el rostro de su amigo después de escuchar tal declaración. Pero en el fondo comenzaba a entender que el miedo de que algo malo le pasara a Naruto hacía que Sasuke se mostrara más duro y lejano de lo que normalmente era.

A su lado, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar sacándolo inmediatamente de sus reflexiones. Se levantó a contestarlo reflexivamente y cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto del otro lado su alegría y alivio fueron evidentes para todos.

—¡Naruto! ¿cómo estás? ¿todo sigue bien? ¿dónde estás ahora?

Naruto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa genuina se posara en sus labios al escuchar la voz de Kiba en su oído. Su propio rostro se le hacía extraño mientras sus labios se movían y acercó sus dedos a la comisura de su boca para sentir que estaba en verdad sonriendo, le parecían siglos desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Deseaba tanto estar en casa, rodeado de sus amigos, por fin.

—Estamos bien —le dijo haciendo lo mejor por tranquilizar a su amigo e incluyendo a Gaara en su declaración—. Cambiamos de vehículo y hemos andado desde las cuatro de la mañana. Gaara dice que estaremos en el aeropuerto mañana por la mañana.

Kiba asintió a todo esto y como la sombra de Sasuke lo cubriera cuando intentó preguntar algo más, no le quedó de otra que voltearse y enfrentar la mirada apremiante del Uchiha.

—Eh… eso está bien. Te paso a Sasuke ahora.

—Naruto, ¿todo en orden? —le preguntó sin perder un segundo.

El rubio comenzó a reír y le repitió exactamente lo que ya le había respondido a Kiba. Pero al poco, Gaara le hizo una señal para que le pasara el teléfono y Naruto volvió a tornar su rostro serio nuevamente.

—Escucha, Sasuke. Gaara quiere hablar contigo otra vez. Te pasaré con él.

Sasuke no quería hablar nuevamente con el maldito Sabaku, pero no le quedó de otra más que esperar a que el teléfono cambiara de manos.

—Uchiha, pásale el teléfono a Sai —fue lo que Gaara le dijo en cuanto su voz llegó a través de la línea.

Sasuke miró el aparato irritado y queriendo que desapareciera y con él el hombre en la otra línea, pero como la física impide que tales acontecimientos extraños ocurran no le quedó de otra que dejarle el teléfono a Sai y mirarlo con molestia por el resto del tiempo que durara su llamada.

Pero Sai aparentemente no estaba muy dispuesto a ayudar a que su primo se desquitara su frustración clavándole cuchillos con los ojos, así que después de intercambiar unas palabras de reconocimiento se levantó y salió al pasillo para tener mayor privacidad.

No regresó sino cinco largos minutos después, con el teléfono colgado y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro que nadie en la habitación le conocía.

—Oh, Naruto dice que era su última llamada. Su celular está a punto de quedarse sin batería y no tienen tiempo de comprar un repuesto en el camino.

Sasuke y Kiba no apreciaron en nada esta información, pero Sai no había terminado de dar sus noticias.

—Gaara necesita que esté en Nueva York ahora mismo y busque a una persona por él —les dijo a los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación—. Así que como ven, este no es el momento de seguir dudando sobre si confiar los unos en los otros o no. Yo iré a Nueva York así sea solo, pero creo que les conviene más ir conmigo.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a rechinar los dientes. Kiba sin embargo respiró aliviado, finalmente podrían salir de ese lugar y buscar a Naruto.

-…-

En el auto, Naruto presionó el botón de encendido de su celular por tercera vez antes de que este tercamente se volviera a apagar unos segundos después. Cansado, lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo y se acomodó por centésima vez en su asiento.

Habían estado andando por más de cinco horas sin descanso en el auto y el rubio, no acostumbrado a quedarse quieto por más de cinco minutos en un mismo lugar, estaba comenzando a sentir el estrés de un viaje tan largo.

—¿Podemos detenernos para estirar las piernas un momento? —le pidió sin muchas esperanzas, ya que sabía que no estaban de paseo exactamente.

Gaara le lanzó una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo y luego sonrió. Naruto sabía que eso era lo máximo que obtendría como respuesta, así que no insistió en el tema. El pasar esas horas en compañía del pelirrojo realmente le había dado tiempo de hacerse una idea de su personalidad. Gaara no dormía, pero no estaba realmente de mal humor. Simplemente le gustaba el silencio y hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamientos tanto que actuaba alrededor de él como hubiera actuado frente a Sasuke. No le molestaba más de la cuenta cuando se rehusaba a conversar; hacía todo lo que el otro le pedía, siempre y cuando fuera algo coherente, y de vez en cuando —en momentos de extremo aburrimiento— le hacía exigencias extrañas para hacerlo reaccionar y ganar su interacción por un tiempo.

Pero lo que tenía en mente en ese momento no era para nada una exigencia extraña. Decidió que aprovecharía el resto del viaje para hacerle las preguntas que lo habían traído a ese país tan hostil en primer lugar.

—Al final nunca me dijiste lo que sabías sobre mis padres… —comenzó mientras sacaba el collar con el zafiro azul de su pantalón y lo examinaba con paciencia. No lo había podido hacer la noche anterior por la luz, pero esa mañana estaba despejado y los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana con suficiente fuerza como para tener una mejor visión de la joya.

—No lo hice, ¿no es verdad? —le dijo Gaara sin apartar la vista del camino.

No hablaba en tono más serio de lo habitual y tampoco parecía molesto, así que Naruto se animó a seguir preguntando.

—¿En realidad tienen relación con esta joya? —luego lo pensó un momento más—. ¿Dices que vale millones? ¿No me irás a decir que soy el heredero de un acaudalado ricachón de aquí?

La sonrisa en respuesta fue exactamente lo que Naruto estaba esperando obtener al lanzar una pregunta de ese tipo. Quería forzar a Gaara a contarle todo lo que sabía, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que el balance tan delicado que había logrado entre ellos se desvaneciera de golpe.

—Tu amigo. El Uchiha —comenzó Gaara aún con la sonrisa en sus labios. Ni siquiera parecía notar que la tenía adornando su rostro y Naruto pensó que sería bueno que sonriera más seguido—. Me investigó antes de venir, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué es lo que encontró?

Naruto se tensó visiblemente entonces. Realmente no quería abordar el pasado de Gaara ni todas las cosas malas que Shikamaru y Neji habían enlistado de él y los suyos. Naruto sabía que se estaban metiendo con la familia equivocada desde el principio, ahora lo veía con mayor claridad y por un momento deseó haber escuchado a Sasuke cuando le pidió que no viniera a hablar con Gaara en un primer momento.

Pero no. Sabía que de no haberse atrevido tendría la duda por siempre y no podría vivir con la idea de tener una familia que quizá estuviera preocupado por él, que no supiera que él estaba bien y contento con la vida que llevaba. Que incluso estuviera en problemas y él no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla.

—Sé que tu familia es peligrosa cuando quiere serlo —le respondió finalmente, acariciando la joya azul débilmente entre sus dedos—. Sasuke no quería que viniera desde el principio.

Gaara asintió, mientras le lanzaba una ojeada. El Uchiha parecía mucho más lo que un simple amigo debería ser, sin embargo Naruto no parecía del todo preocupado por esto. Decidió entonces que tal vez el rubio simplemente fuera así de tonto.

—Desde que era niño supe que había nacido en la familia equivocada —Gaara no parecía mayormente alterado por iniciar su relato de esa forma, Naruto sin embargo lo miró sobrecogido—. No sabía por qué, solo que cada uno de sus miembros me despreciaba y mis hermanos se mantenían apartados de mí la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya te conté cómo eran las cosas con mi padre.

Naruto asintió solo para demostrarle que le estaba prestando atención, pero nada de acuerdo con lo que escuchaba.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—En ese momento no lo sabía. Pensaba que era porque no era lo suficientemente bueno. Me faltaba algo que el resto podía ver en mí y que yo no veía…

Al llegar a la adolescencia, Gaara estaba tan deprimido con su propia personalidad y con lo poco que había logrado quererse a sí mismo que buscó refugio en el alcohol y las drogas.

Era fácil conseguirlas en el mundo en el que se desenvolvía. Había escuchado que su padre las usaba de vez en cuando, principalmente al enfrentar una situación estresante o una semana sin dormir al cerrar un negocio. Pero fuera de esto, condenaba a su hijo tremendamente por necesitarlas.

Antes de eso, Raiden no se había molestado en hablar, mencionar o interactuar con su hijo menor. Así que llegó como una sorpresa la primera vez que fue llevado a su oficina y le gritó que no debía estar colmando su paciencia. Conversación surgida convenientemente después de que Gaara hubiera salido de control en uno de sus casinos y hubiera terminado por tirar un tragamonedas a una pileta del salón, antes que los hombres de seguridad pudieran llegar hasta él y detenerlo.

Después de esa entrevista, Gaara comenzó a consumir más estupefacientes; sintiendo cierta satisfacción cada vez que su padre lo golpeaba y lo encerraba por semanas como castigo. En ese momento nunca lo hubiera admitido, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era la única forma que había encontrado para que su padre admitiera que estaba vivo y a su lado.

Sin embargo, las cosas se le terminaron por salir de las manos, y para su cumpleaños número quince había pasado más de un mes sin que Gaara supiera a ciencia cierta cuándo había sido capaz de pensar coherentemente por última vez.

Su hermana lo encontró tirado en un callejón en esa ocasión. Ni siquiera se fijó que no tenía puesto ni los zapatos, simplemente lo subió a su auto y lo llevó a internar en una clínica en Nueva York, que le habían recomendado como la mejor y más discreta.

Gaara estuvo interno ahí por varios meses antes de poder estar lo suficientemente desintoxicado como para darse cuenta dónde estaba, que su familia no lo había contactado una sola vez y que el único visitante que recibía regularmente era un hombre que decía ser su tío.

-…-

El avión que abordaron no tenía señales de ningún tipo encima. Cosa que debería haber preocupado más al Uchiha si no fuera porque la visera gris que llevaba encima le enojaba mucho más. En realidad, era el conjunto del uniforme de mecánico que lo habían obligado a usar lo que le molestaba, pero era la visera frente a sus ojos lo que no le dejaba olvidar este detalle. No tener identidad propia, aunque fuera por unas horas, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. La familia de Gaara tampoco parecía demasiado apegada al pintor como para no haberle tendido una trampa a él mismo, pensaba con mayor detenimiento, tratando de impedir que los malos presagios se adueñaran de su mente.

Pero Sai parecía muy a gusto encima de la caja que había usado de asiento en cuanto abordaron la pequeña nave. Ojeando su reloj cada cierto tiempo para calcular a qué distancia se encontraban ya de su objetivo.

—¿Sabes siquiera algo de ese hombre que Gaara te ha mandado buscar? —le preguntó entonces comenzando a molestarse. No podía creer que el único preocupado de ellos fuera él.

Kiba se incorporó al escuchar esta pregunta, se había recostado encima de un montón de espuma de embalaje en un momento del viaje y al parecer se había quedado dormido en los siguientes minutos. Estaba claro que él tampoco había podido pegar los ojos la noche anterior.

—Gaara lo conoció en la clínica donde estaba internado por su adicción —le explicó Sai mientras se esforzaba por hacer memoria y recordar lo que su amante le había relatado hacía años—. Fue la persona responsable de su recuperación y Gaara siempre se sintió en deuda con él.

Sasuke soltó un bufido al escuchar esto. El agradecimiento de Gaara Sabaku debía ser un duro peso para cualquiera que se involucrara con él.

—Gaara me pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Al parecer tiene algo que ver con la familia de Naruto porque está empecinado en que ambos se vean antes de que ustedes regresen a Japón.

Kiba se interesó en el relato a este punto. Caminó hacia Sai y tomó asiento frente a él.

—¿Sabes dónde vive o dónde trabaja? Quiero conocerlo antes de que se vea con Naruto.

Sasuke estuvo completamente de acuerdo con la idea del veterinario. Ya estaba cansado de que Naruto se viera envuelto en una avalancha de problemas de un momento a otro solo para averiguar si su familia existía o no. Simplemente no valía la pena correr más riesgos que complicaran las ya complicadas cosas a ese punto.

—No.

Ambos amigos se quedaron mirando a Sai a punto de perder la paciencia con él. Claro, Kiba fue el que se repuso más rápidamente de su enojo.

—¿No sabes dónde vive… ni dónde trabaja?

—No —volvió a repetir el pintor como si no hubiera dejado las cosas en claro al decirlo por primera vez. Era culpa de Kiba en realidad, no debería habérselo preguntado dos veces.

—Entonces ¿cómo demonios lo vas a encontrar? ¡No soy un experto en geografía pero sé que Nueva York no tiene solo cuatro casas!

Sasuke sacó nuevamente el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar el número de Shikamaru, era más rápido de esa forma. Si en realidad era alguien necesario para develar el secreto de la familia de Naruto entonces el rubio se empecinaría en conocerlo aún con el riesgo de ser localizado por la familia Sabaku. Lo mejor sería acelerar las cosas.

—Shikamaru —le dijo Sasuke en cuanto la línea se conectara nuevamente.

—Itachi me dijo que lograron salir de Las Vegas —le llegó la voz del otro lado. No parecía haber mayores problemas con la señal a pesar de estar volando en ese momento.

—Todavía no llegamos a NuevaYork —le respondió Sasuke tratando de dejar de lado la molestia que le causaba la nueva relación que había adoptado su hermano mayor con sus amigos, y queriendo decir: todavía no cantemos victoria—. Escucha, hay un tipo que necesito que localices. Está en Nueva York y visitaba a Gaara regularmente cuando estuvo internado por su adicción.

—¿Solo eso? —se quejó inmediatamente Shikamaru—. ¿No sabes lo problemático que es buscar a alguien solo sabiendo que visitaba un hospital hacía diez años? ¿No tienes siquiera un nombre?

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sai que parecía muy entretenido entonces en calcular mentalmente el tiempo que faltaba para que el avión descendiera mientras miraba su reloj.

—¿Sabes su nombre?

Sai pareció sacado de sus reflexiones al escuchar la voz del Uchiha. Se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza, pensando.

—Creo que era Namikaze… algo… ¿Mina?... ummm.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decirle a Shikamaru que no tenían nombre que darle cuando Sai lanzó un gemido y finalmente lo miró sonriendo otra vez.

—Es cierto. Era Minato Namikaze, lo recuerdo porque era un nombre muy viejo y Gaara me repetía que el hombre era joven, así que el nombre no le quedaba para nada.

Sasuke dudó un momento antes de darle la información a su amigo. Shikamaru le dijo entonces que averiguaría lo que pudiera sobre el sujeto y que le regresaría la llamada en media hora con todo lo que había encontrado hasta ese momento.

El Uchiha estuvo satisfecho y colgó el teléfono.

-…-

La primera vez que Minato estuvo sentado frente a él en la sala de visitas, Gaara estaba seguro que alguien le estaba tomando el pelo. Su familia era numerosa, pero Gaara hubiera recordado a un tío suyo que se viera como el hombre frente a él.

Cabello rubio y ojos azules no era un rasgo común en su familia. El cabello rubio de su hermana era mucho más oscuro y ciertamente ella no portaba unos ojos azules como los del caballero. Además nadie de su familia lo hubiera mirado con el aprecio con que el sujeto frente a él lo observaba. Gaara se preguntó unos segundos después si tales ojos serían capaces de mostrar desprecio en algún momento.

Así que cuando el enfermero que había hecho entrar al hombre estuvo fuera de vista y oídos una vez más, Gaara se dirigió al sujeto con su actitud más retadora.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

El otro hombre solo atinó a sonreír y a observar con mayor detenimiento al joven frente a él. No parecía particularmente molesto o ansioso por la animosidad de Gaara, e incluso seguidamente se acomodó en su asiento reconfortado.

—Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze. Te vi llegar el día que tu hermana te trajo a internar —le respondió el hombre extraño.

A Gaara le pareció que su voz profunda y su modo de hablar eran algo extraño y nuevo para él, acostumbrado como estaba a solo gritos y gruñidos.

—Estaba saliendo de mi propia consulta —le dijo entonces volviendo a sonreír, como si el que fueran compañeros de enfermedad fuera algo para estar felices—. Me ve aquí el doctor Jhonson.

Gaara lo miró con precaución entonces. Si no era un familiar o un hombre de su padre ¿qué podría querer de él un hombre extraño?

Trató sin embargo de llevar la conversación por un rumbo seguro y averiguar un poco más del otro hombre antes de sacar más conclusiones.

—¿Te ve?

El hombre parecía un poco nervioso al responderle, sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear sobre la mesa y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana, al jardín del otro lado.

—Un cuadro de depresión pequeño —le confesó finalmente enfrentando nuevamente su mirada—. No pude lidiar muy bien con algunas cosas que me ocurrieron y en mi trabajo me aconsejaron buscar ayuda profesional.

Gaara sabía que había sido una respuesta sincera. Siempre había sido un buen observador de las reacciones e intenciones de las personas, era muy raro que alguien pudiera engañarlo. Aunque de todas formas nunca nadie había sido tan tonto como para intentarlo.

—¿Qué quieres conmigo? —le preguntó al cabo, decidiendo que era mejor abordar el asunto y terminar con él rápidamente.

El hombre se puso de pie entonces y caminó unos pasos hacia la ventana. Luego la abrió y estuvo un momento respirando la brisa que se colaba a través de ella.

—Es un buen día. Pareces estar mucho mejor, ¿no quieres ir a caminar por el jardín conmigo?

Gaara sabía que había evitado su pregunta, pero no se sentía particularmente decepcionado por esto. Luego echó una ojeada a su alrededor. La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de la mesa y las sillas en las que estaban sentados. A Gaara no le interesaba el jardín o el aire fresco, pero se imaginaba que era mejor que estar encerrado.

Se puso de pie despacio y dejó que Minato lo ayudara a andar el resto del camino. A excepción de un hombre vestido de blanco que les preguntó a dónde se dirigían, no encontraron otras personas que les pusieran obstáculos para llegar al jardín. Y una vez fuera, el hombre rubio parecía sentirse mucho más calmado.

—Cuando te vi ese día por primera vez me llevé una enorme sorpresa —le dijo finalmente.

Gaara decidió que no lo interrumpiría y dejaría que el hombre le contara libremente lo que quisiera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien sobre algo más que no fuera su forma de ser y lo monstruoso de sus tendencias. Al menos no cuando estaba sobrio para recordarlo.

—Especialmente tus ojos y el color de tu cabello —Gaara se tensó visiblemente al escuchar esto. Eran los aspectos que más odiaba de sí mismo y por los cuales el resto de su clan lo despreciaba con inquina fuerza—. Me recordaron tanto a tu madre que supe enseguida que eras hijo de ella.

Gaara se detuvo inmediatamente. Nunca nadie le había hablado de su madre como para saber siquiera cuál era su aspecto, así que tal revelación lo asustó y lo intrigó inmediatamente.

—No lo sé —le dijo finalmente, mirándolo insistentemente a los ojos—. No hay nada de ella en casa. Mi hermano me dijo que sus fotografías habían sido quemadas junto con todas sus cosas cuando ella murió.

Minato frunció el ceño al escuchar esto. Luego examinó con más detenimiento al joven frente a él. Gaara sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda a medida que los ojos del hombre mayor terminaban de recorrerlo de arriba abajo.

No sabía lo que había sacado en claro de su examen, solo que le extendió la mano y le señaló un árbol alto a unos pasos de ellos. Gaara dudó antes de aceptarla y tembló todo el camino hacia el lugar donde Minato lo llevaba.

Se sentaron bajo su sombra y luego de un momento en silencio, Minato sacó su billetera de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a rebuscar dentro.

Luego de hacerse con lo que andaba buscando, lo observó con cariño por un momento antes de extendérselo a Gaara.

—Ella es tu madre —le dijo con una voz mucho más débil que con la que le había estado hablando hasta ese momento.

Gaara observó por primera vez la fotografía de su madre casi como si fuera algo que solo hubiera visto en sueños. La mujer en ella tenía el cabello rojo y largo, una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos verdes, del mismo color extraño que poseía él mismo. Pero entonces Gaara notó que su rostro no se parecía mucho al suyo y que como había sospechado todo ese tiempo, se asemejaba más al de su padre.

Minato parecía haberlo notado también porque extendió una mano para tocar su cabello, haciendo que Gaara desviara su atención de la fotografía inmediatamente.

—Te pareces a ella —le aseguró una vez más, la convicción asentada firmemente en sus palabras—. Raiden mismo debe haberlo visto.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

Sí, su padre debía haberlo notado también, sino no lo odiaría de la forma cómo lo hacía en la actualidad. Gaara se parecía en el rostro a su padre, pero su cabello, piel y ojos eran los de su madre… quién sabía si su personalidad también.

—¿Conociste a mis padres?

Minato volvió a apartarse al llegar a este punto. Gaara sabía que esa era la verdad, de otra forma un completo extraño no andaría con la fotografía de una mujer muerta en su billetera, cuando ni siquiera Gaara mismo tenía una para él.

Al poco reflexionó si era normal que con solo conocer a alguien, uno se pusiera a guardar la fotografía de esa persona muerta tantos años atrás. Volvió a examinar la foto y la notó apenas envejecida. Los bordes ciertamente estaban todos en su lugar a pesar de tener más de quince años de haber sido tomada y ser llevada en la billetera de un hombre por tanto tiempo. Minato había cuidado muy bien de ella.

—Sí, los conocí —le respondió con un dejo de voz que no dejaba ocultar su turbación—. Cuando Kushina aún estaba embarazada de ti y solo llevaba casada con Raiden un año.

Conocía a su padre entonces, pensó Gaara comenzando a pensar que debería tener más cuidado con lo que le dijera al sujeto. Después de todo, las personas que había conocido hasta ese momento se podían dividir en dos. Las que conocían a su padre y las que no. Si Minato era una de las primeras entonces lo más seguro es que tuviera secretos macabros que ocultar y eso no lo convertía en alguien de fiar.

* * *

><p>Una gran revelación en este capítulo, ¿no? Ya de aquí la historia aborda una conclusión en los próximos 4 capítulos, espero que sigan leyéndola. La próxima parte el viernes.<p> 


	7. Parte 7

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias: **sigue seguro para leer alrededor de gente poco yaoista.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 7_

La primera vez que Minato vio a Kushina fue durante una cena de negocios que su esposo Raiden había celebrado para sus futuros inversionistas.

Minato se presentó con otro nombre y la identidad ficticia que su agencia había creado para él en cuanto le asignaron el caso de los Sabaku. El joven negociante era en realidad un detective encubierto del FBI que se había pasado dos años haciéndose de los suficientes contactos como para adentrarse y ganar la confianza del grupo de Raiden Sabaku. De quien Minato estaba detrás en primer lugar, y de sus socios, que eran su segunda prioridad.

La cena había sido poco más que un evento social típico de Las Vegas, en una de las suites más opulentas de un hotel casino de la familia. El resto de los participantes habían llevado a sus mujeres, o acompañantes en el caso de no estar casados. Solo Minato había aparecido solo y cuando le preguntaron al respecto se excusó entre bromas diciendo que su cita lo había dejado plantado a último minuto.

Por supuesto era solo una excusa. Minato no quería arriesgarse a llevar a otra persona que pudiera ser vista como probable objetivo, de descubrirse la mascarada que el agente estaba jugando.

La cena había transcurrido con mucha normalidad y después de esta se habían armado pequeños grupos de conversación dispersos por todo el salón. Minato había logrado incluirse en el de Raiden y escuchaba con atención cómo hablaba de un negocio con otro hombre, mientras tomaba nota mental de todos los nombres y lugares que ambos dejaban escapar en la conversación.

—Podríamos juntarnos para finales del próximo mes —le decía su interlocutor. Era un hombre alto y fornido, que parecía haber logrado su posición en ese mundo oscuro en base a sus músculos más que por su cerebro—. Escuché que nuestros amigos fríos estarán haciendo ofertas más tentadoras si los dejamos esperar hasta entonces.

Minato sabía que lo de fríos no era sino una clave para dirigirse a sus contactos en Rusia, pero aún no había logrado que ninguno de sus interlocutores diera nombres ni modo explícito de identificar a tales personajes en su presencia, por lo que simplemente bebió de su copa fingiendo pensar en otras cosas.

—Tal vez —fue la respuesta cortante que le dirigió Raiden. Lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y luego posando una mano sobre el hombro de Minato—. ¿Ya conociste a mi esposa?

Minato negó inmediatamente y volvió a adoptar su sonrisa de negocios usual. Había estado memorizando nombres de personas durante toda la noche, pero a la esposa de Raiden ya la conocía de investigaciones previas y fotografías. Era la segunda esposa del mafioso, y no llevaban más de un año de casados.

Kushina Sabaku se encontraba en pie apoyada en la baranda del balcón de la suite. Raiden llevó a Minato hasta ella cuando la llamó dos veces sin que la mujer pareciera escucharlo o admitir que se dirigía a ella.

El detective recordaba que lo más extraordinario de la madre de Gaara cuando la conoció fue la forma franca que tenía para mirar a las personas. Frente a ella, Minato tuvo que evitar su mirada por temor a que la mujer descubriera lo que el resto había sido incapaz de oler en él durante esos dos años llevando una vida doble.

—Mi esposa Kushina —terminó de presentarlos Raiden después de que primero anunciara el nombre ficticio de Minato—. Estoy seguro que ella también estará de acuerdo en que un hombre tan galán como tú no debería pasar una noche sin acompañante.

Minato rió ante el cumplido y le extendió la mano a la esposa de Raiden, tratando de volver a adoptar su identidad de esa noche.

—Si me das la oportunidad, no me importaría pasarla con tu esposa —le dijo a cambio siguiendo la broma.

Raiden rió de buen grado y le lanzó un golpe suave en el hombro.

—Nada me agradaría más que un chaperón para ella en estos momentos —le dijo de pronto volteando a lanzarle una mirada socarrona a su mujer. La aludida solo respondió con una expresión de recriminación en su rostro—. Estar embarazada la deja muy agitada.

Kushina portaba una barriga grande bajo su vestido negro. Minato sabía que estaba entrando al sétimo mes de embarazo gracias a la información que tenía de ella, pero la futura madre no parecía en lo más mínimo contenta o entusiasmada al respecto.

—No lo estaría de poder estar en casa descansando —le dijo entonces a su esposo sin cambiar de expresión.

Minato miró discretamente de uno al otro durante este intercambio y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que marido y mujer no se llevaban bien. Haciendo memoria, recordó que la familia de Kushina era una de las familias manejadas por el clan Sabaku, estaba claro que el matrimonio había sido muy beneficioso para ellos, pero al parecer la nueva esposa no estaba del todo contenta con el marido que había ganado durante el negocio.

No era para extrañarse, pensó Minato, sabiendo los negocios turbios y el carácter frío que formaban la personalidad del líder del clan.

—Te pido disculpas por ella —le dijo entonces Raiden volviendo a adoptar su aire serio y decidiendo optar por ignorar las palabras de su esposa—. Algunas mujeres necesitan más descanso que otras durante esos momentos, de no tenerlo tienden a hablar cosas de las que después se arrepienten —Kushina comenzó a morderse los labios al escuchar esto, gestó que no pasó desapercibido por el detective—. Mi primera esposa nunca tuvo tan mala disposición, lamentablemente su salud era algo delicada y murió un poco después de dar a luz a mi segundo hijo.

Minato sabía todos los detalles de esto también. El clan había quedado sin matrona y los hijos del líder a cargo de sirvientas después que la primera esposa de Raiden muriera unos años antes. La familia lo había presionado a tomar otra esposa y engendrar nuevos herederos, pero esta vez tuvieron más cuidado de elegir una mujer más fuerte.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo Minato bajando la mirada un momento.

Raiden volvió a ponerse de buen humor inmediatamente.

—No lo sientas, fue algo que ocurrió. Además ahora tengo una nueva esposa que está a punto de darme un nuevo hijo —dijo volviendo a sonreír hacia su mujer—, aunque esto la trastorne un poco.

Minato sabía que la mujer estaba a punto de responderle algo mordaz a su marido y reparó en que una disputa entre ellos solo ocasionaría que sus planes para toda la noche se vinieran abajo. No encontraría otra oportunidad mejor de conversar con Raiden mientras tenía ese buen humor desacostumbrado y todavía tenía uno o dos trucos bajo la manga para obtener más información esa velada que todavía no había puesto en práctica.

—Estoy seguro que se le pasará cuando dé a luz —le dijo logrando eficazmente interrumpir a Kushina—. Cuando una mujer tiene a su primer hijo entre sus brazos se olvida de todo lo demás, solo le importa proteger al pequeño por lo que le queda de vida.

Kushina se fijó en Minato, quizá por primera vez. Sus ojos verdes inusuales completamente abiertos y una mano sigilosa sobre su vientre. Minato sabía que lo último podía ser tomado como una amenaza y como una advertencia. Solo esperaba que Raiden y Kushina se lo hubieran tomado de formas completamente diferentes.

Cuando el hombre Sabaku lo cogió otra vez del hombro y se lo llevó aparte con una sonrisa cómplice supo que había logrado su propósito con él. Y cuando lanzó una última mirada por sobre el hombro en la dirección de la mujer de pie sobre el balcón, notó con satisfacción que esta se lo agradecía con una sonrisa.

-…-

La segunda vez que vio a Kushina, ella se encontraba almorzando en el restaurante de su hotel junto con los dos hijos de Raiden, conversando animadamente con ellos y riendo de alguna de las ocurrencias del hijo menor de su esposo.

Minato la vio y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer mejor a la esposa de uno de sus objetivos. Además, la mujer no parecía estar muy contenta con los negocios de su marido y si él lograba que se pasara a su lado, su bando habría obtenido una muy buena fuente de información.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo anunciando su presencia—. Nunca te había visto comer aquí antes.

Kushina tardó unos segundos en ubicarlo, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió al principio y luego adoptó un rostro neutral. Minato sabía que todavía estaba tratando de decidir si confiar en él o no y le pareció que era una persona muy inteligente.

—Solo pasábamos por aquí y nos dio hambre —le dijo extendiéndole la mano al cabo.

Minato la estrechó y sonrió encantado. Realmente era una persona fuerte y decidida.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos? —le ofreció la mujer pelirroja, después de dejar la mano de Minato—. Estos son mis hijos Temari y Kankuro.

Los niños lo observaron con curiosidad y sin ninguna malicia. Minato pensaba, mientras tomaba asiento, que incluso las crías de las hienas eran adorables cuando eran cachorros. Solo al crecer mostraban los colmillos y lo viciosos que podían llegar a ser.

—Encantado —les dijo, mientras le daba su orden a un mesero que ya se había acercado a atenderlo—. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Seis —le respondió automáticamente la niña sentada a su derecha mientras sonreía con soltura. Parecía muy impresionada con su cabello y repasaba su mano por el suyo propio mientras los comparaba.

El otro niño solo extendió la mano y señaló cuatro con los dedos de su mano regordeta. Kushina rió al verlo, parecía encantada con él.

—Kankuro suele ponerse tímido con las personas que no conoce —le dijo entonces mientras cogía un plato con una porción de torta de una carretilla de postres a su lado y se la ponía al frente de su hijastro. Cuando el niño comenzó a comer el contenido habido, Kushina volvió a sonreír—. Es adorable —le dijo entonces.

Al parecer la mujer estaba muy apegada a los hijos de Raiden, a pesar de no estarlo con el propio padre. Seguramente por eso era que había durado tanto tiempo como esposa del jefe del clan a pesar de mostrarse tan públicamente adversa a su marido.

—Te gustan los niños —declaró Minato entonces tratando de sonar imparcial. Tal vez no era la mujer adecuada para hacer espionaje detrás de la familia de su esposo, a final de cuentas—. ¿El tuyo ya está por nacer?

Kushina se llevó una mano a su barriga con impaciencia, habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que la había visto, su embarazo estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y el nuevo heredero Sabaku vendría al mundo muy pronto. Genial, pensaba Minato, uno más para meter al saco cuando llegara la hora.

—En cualquier momento —le dijo sonrojándose un poco. Minato contuvo el aliento—. Mi doctora me recomendó caminar más para ayudar al alumbramiento.

Minato asintió y luego apartó la mirada. Su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse sin razón aparente y de pronto empezó a sentirse seriamente preocupado. De todas las mujeres para fijarse en una situación como en la que se encontraba, justamente venía a alterarse frente a la mujer de uno de sus enemigos.

Estaba a punto de excusarse con cualquier motivo y huir cobardemente hasta poder poner sus pensamientos en orden cuando un gemido saliendo del niño a su izquierda lo hizo volverse nuevamente hacia la mujer con la que hasta hacía poco conversaba.

—¡Kushina! —repetía el niño tomando de la mano a su madrastra muy preocupado.

Minato se levantó y fue hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros y frotar su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó tratando de guardar la calma.

—Creo que… sí —llegó después de un rato la respuesta de la mujer—. No te asustes, cariño, sabes que de vez en cuando tengo contracciones. ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ellas y que tu hermano está avisando que pronto saldrá?

El pequeño asintió con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin soltar la mano de su madrastra en ningún momento. La niña al otro extremo de la mesa parecía estar en el mismo estado de conmoción que su hermano, pero lo aparentaba mejor.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —le preguntó entonces Minato al notar que la mujer volvía a apretar con fuerza la servilleta en sus manos, unos minutos después.

Kushina atinó a asentir débilmente y abrió uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes para agradecer su ayuda a Minato.

—Mi madre vino para pasar los últimos días conmigo —le explicó cuando la nueva contracción hubo pasado también—. Será mejor que vaya con ella por si ocurre algo y yo no sepa qué hacer.

Minato la ayudó a ponerse en pie entonces y después de asegurarse que los niños los siguieran con todas sus cosas tomó un taxi del hotel y los llevó a la casa Sabaku a toda prisa.

Era la primera vez que ponía pie en ella y la enorme mansión le pareció gris y fría, muy lejos de la idea que se hubiera imaginado de un lugar donde la mujer que se quejaba en sus brazos podía vivir.

Unos sirvientes se acercaron a recibir a su señora y los hijos de su amo, y luego que Minato observara a la familia de su enemigo desaparecer tras las enormes puertas de la entrada, dejó sus saludos para Raiden junto con su nombre ficticio y regresó a su hotel, pensando que debía ponerse más en guardia de ahora en adelante.

-…-

Las noticias del nacimiento de Gaara le llegaron a través del mismísimo Raiden. Quien unas semanas después solicitó que lo fuera a ver a su oficina y Minato se encontró nuevamente en la mansión de los Sabaku.

Al entrar a la lujosa habitación, Raiden salió a recibirlo y le estrechó la mano.

—Mis hijos me contaron acerca de la ayuda que le diste a mi mujer un día antes que Gaara naciera. Te estoy muy agradecido.

Minato descartó el agradecimiento humildemente y decidió preguntar por la salud del pequeño y la madre.

—El niño es muy fuerte —respondió con orgullo el nuevo padre—, sostiene uno de tus dedos con todo su puño y no lo deja ir bajo ningún motivo.

Minato sonrió ante la ironía que un hombre tan frío y letal como el que tenía en frente pudiera hablar tan tiernamente de algo tan delicado como un bebé. El mundo estaba siempre lleno de esas ironías.

—¿Y la madre? —no se pudo contener de preguntar.

Raiden dejó de sonreír inmediatamente. Minato deseó poder regresar el tiempo y evitar hacer la pregunta.

—Igual que siempre.

Es decir, despreciando a su marido como siempre, entendió Minato recibiendo un vaso con licor que Raiden le había servido mientras hablaban.

—Un brindis por mi nuevo hijo y para que todas las expectativas que tengo sobre él se hagan realidad con el tiempo.

Minato no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco culpable al escuchar esto.

—Salud.

-…-

A Kushina la vio después de un mes más, completamente repuesta y cargando a su bebé mientras caminaban por uno de los bulevares de la ciudad. Al verla, Minato sintió un hincón de culpabilidad en su pecho, pero lo hizo a un lado y poniendo su mejor cara se acercó a saludarla.

La mujer parecía contenta de verlo y le presentó a su bebé con orgullo. Minato se dio cuenta entonces por primera vez que el niño había heredado los ojos y el cabello de su madre.

—Es precioso —le dijo mientras tomaban asiento en un café al aire libre y el niño dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de su madre—. Debes estar muy contenta de tenerlo finalmente frente a ti.

—Sí, es lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida —le dijo Kushina sonriendo como para opacar al sol y dejando a Minato tremendamente abatido al escucharla—. Todos en casa están de acuerdo en que es el bebé más precioso del mundo —dijo después mirando a su hijo con adoración—, incluso sus hermanos están locos por él. Estoy segura que Gaara será el niño más querido del mundo.

Minato estuvo de acuerdo en que al menos sería el más amado por su madre.

—Raiden está muy orgulloso de él también —le dijo entonces el detective logrando inmediatamente la reacción que esperaba. Los ojos de Kushina se tornaron distantes y al poco levantó la mirada para enfrentar la suya—. Siempre está hablando de él en las juntas y mostrándonos nuevas fotografías suyas.

—Supongo que es como todo padre —le dijo ella fríamente y desviando su mirada para depositarla en el poco tráfico que había a esas horas transitando por la calle.

Minato guardó un respetuoso silencio momentáneo mientras buscaba la forma de abordar el tema que necesitaba discutir con ella.

—He notado que no pareces llevarte bien con él.

Kushina volvió a mirar a Minato y luego a poner toda su atención en su bebé.

—No es ningún secreto —le confesó al cabo, ya sin tener otra cosa que decir—. Mi familia estaba endeudada con la suya, todos sabíamos que necesitaba una nueva esposa cuando murió la anterior y dejó a Temari y Kankuro solos. Mi padre fue el que propuso la idea —parecía que le contaba de cosas que habían pasado hacía años, y que ya no le afectaban—, yo siempre estuvo opuesta, pero ya habíamos perdido a mi hermano por no pagar a tiempo lo que debíamos, así que sabía que era eso o condenar a mis padres y mis tíos.

Minato tomó nota mental de esto. Quizá lo pudiera usar también después contra Raiden una vez que lo apresara.

—Tú no eres como el resto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la mujer intempestivamente.

El hombre rubio guardó silencio por un tiempo mayor de lo prudencial. Finalmente uno de ellos lo había atrapado sorpresivamente. Sabía que revelar quién era él realmente era un asunto de vida o muerte, pero por alguna razón no se sentía en peligro con Kushina.

—Soy más especial que el resto, si es a lo que te refieres —le respondió finalmente en tono de broma.

Kushina no se rió, pero tampoco parecía particularmente enojada por esta salida del detective.

—Eso veo —le dijo lanzando un suspiro final y cogiendo entonces el bolso y las gafas de sol que había dejado sobre la mesa—. Fue agradable conversar contigo después de tanto tiempo, espero que podamos tomarnos un café en otro momento.

Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse lentamente por la calle.

Minato sabía que había perdido un importante testigo en ese momento. Debía dejarla ir, sin estar segura de muchas cosas y mientras él tuviera todavía una oportunidad de estar a salvo, consultarlo con sus superiores y escuchar a la paranoica Tsunade decirle que abortara la misión inmediatamente y a Orochimaru replicar que se calmara y que se pondrían en contacto con él nuevamente para informarle de su decisión.

Lo más probable es que lo sacaran de ahí en un tiempo menor a seis meses. Con la poca información y todas las sospechas que había obtenido. Estaba seguro que no regresaba con las manos vacías, solo deseaba haber obtenido pruebas también.

Y haber podido terminar esa conversación con Kushina de una forma diferente. Estaba claro que no la volvería a ver después de eso.

Minato levantó la vista y observó cómo la mujer y su bebé se perdían al doblar una esquina. No la volvería a ver…

La mujer de Raiden sujetó con fuerza a Gaara al sentir la mano sobre su brazo. Se volvió hacia su atacante en un instante pero antes de poder reaccionar se encontró con los ojos azules de Minato fijos en ella y toda noción de defensa se escurrió de su mente.

—Lo siento —le dijo, Kushina no sabía si por asustarla o por algo más—. Quiero hablar contigo un poco más si tienes tiempo… en privado.

El detective sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era una completa imprudencia y un mes después supo que él era el único responsable de haber puesto en peligro la vida de la mujer que llegó a amar con toda su alma. Pero en ese momento no tenía forma de saber todo esto y en lo único que pensaba era en encontrar una salida para poder quedarse por un tiempo más… al lado de ella.

-…-

Un año después su relación clandestina había llegado al límite. Minato estaba cada vez más cansado y alterado, incapaz de mantenerse en su papel por más tiempo y dispuesto a abandonar todo con tal de poder coger a la mujer, a su hijo y largarse.

Pero Kushina se había pasado todo ese tiempo buscando y encontrando pruebas sobre los negocios de su esposo y los demás hombres que Minato estaba siguiendo, no era probable que fuera a dejar todo su trabajo cuando estaba tan cerca de liberar a su propia familia de la influencia de los Sabaku para siempre.

Habían tenido esa discusión muchas veces. Minato sabía que si Kushina abandonaba a su esposo con él, toda la familia de la mujer sufriría las consecuencias; pero si se quedaban y eran atrapados entonces ninguno de los dos sobreviviría lo suficiente como para ayudar a nadie.

Y perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo había transcurrido todo ese tiempo en encuentros a escondidas y habitaciones de hotel alquiladas en lugares alejados. Habían logrado mantener la lejanía entre ellos en eventos públicos y por eso Minato sabía que nadie sospechaba de ambos, pero también sabía que al menor descuido eso podía cambiar de un momento a otro.

—Habrá un desembarque en Huntigton beach el próximo mes —le decía Kushina mientras terminaba de ponerse el abrigo negro con el que había aparecido esa velada, cubriendo en el proceso su largo cabello rojo—, del que había estado hablando Clark sobre sus amigos del frío.

Habían estado esperando algo así desde hacía meses, pero solo entonces las cosas parecían finalmente concretarse. Minato comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales.

—Nos servirá —le dijo al final con certeza—. Una vez que estés a salvo, regresaré con la policía para emboscar a todos y finalmente toda esta pesadilla habrá terminado.

Kushina lo miró seria un momento antes de asentir y coger la gorra que había colgado en el perchero de la puerta y comenzar a acomodarla sobre su cabeza frente al espejo.

—Pero será mejor esperar a que Raiden firme los papeles del negocio de barras del que te había hablado. No tardará mucho y sé que si los sustraigo no los echará de menos al menos en un par de días. Eso nos dará tiempo de asegurar la evidencia antes que se le ocurra comenzar a borrar sus huellas.

Minato se acercó por detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Siempre le había parecido increíble la forma tan despegada que tenía Kushina para hablar de espionaje después de haber estado juntos. Como si tuviera a dos personas en su interior, una que lo amaba a él y a sus hijos con ternura y otra que solo deseaba hundir a su esposo y a su familia.

—No, ya es suficiente —le dijo Minato haciéndola girar y besando su frente, incapaz de hacer otra cosa al tenerla tan cerca—. Te esperé hasta hoy porque dijiste que podrías averiguar la fecha del desembarque. Ya está, con eso es suficiente. Créeme, no necesitamos nada más.

Kushina no parecía muy satisfecha con esto.

—Pero qué tal si hay una tormenta y el barco se atrasa. La policía llegaría y no habría barco, ni pruebas y el clan Sabaku se replegaría. No lo conoces, Raiden tiene un olfato increíble para oler los problemas antes que estos se le acerquen. Necesitamos otras pruebas alternas.

Minato negó con la cabeza a su vez con fuerza.

—No las necesitamos. Te digo que con esto es suficiente. No quiero exponerte a ti o a tu hijo por más tiempo. Tenemos que escapar inmediatamente, antes de darles tiempo a sospechar siquiera.

—Pero…

Minato sabía que Kushina estaba asustada; debía estarlo, de otra forma hubiera tomado la decisión hacía mucho tiempo. El detective estaba también asustado por ella, por lo que les esperaría en el futuro una vez que lograran escapar. Pero si se ponía a ser todo lo honesto que era, le tenía más miedo a quedarse y ser descubiertos.

—Escucha —le dijo mientras elevaba su mirada para encontrar la suya—. Sé que todavía hay muchas cosas que te preocupan, pero te prometo algo aquí y ahora.

Kushina no parecía prestar atención a otra cosa en el mundo que a Minato cuando estaban juntos. En una ocasión, Minato le había preguntado qué era lo que le había llamado primero la atención de él y la madre de Gaara le había dicho que sus ojos. Sus ojos azules eran tan sinceros que no entendía cómo el resto se dejaba engañar y se daba cuenta que Minato nunca podría ser otra cosa que un chico bueno.

—Yo cuidaré y protegeré a ti y a Gaara —continuó el detective tratando de convencer a la mujer entre sus brazos— durante toda mi vida. Nunca permitiré que les ocurra algo malo, te lo prometo.

El beso consiguiente le pareció al detective como el pacto para sellar un trato. Kushina sabía que había llegado la hora y que debía confiar en la persona que tenía frente a ella, el hombre que había terminado por amar. Sentía dudas, pero solo con mirar a Minato a los ojos estas parecían desvanecerse como si solo hubieran sido humo fluyendo de su atormentada cabeza. El detective no la había defraudado hasta entonces ni una sola vez, no tenía razón para comenzar a desconfiar de él en esos momentos.

-…-

La noche en que habían decidido fugarse, Kushina sintió una terrible premonición viniendo a mirarla a los ojos como si fuera un fantasma acosándola incluso despierta. Preocupada notó que no había luna en el cielo esa noche y tal noción solo le sirvió para acrecentar sus ansias. Sabía que habían elegido esa noche justamente por eso, en la oscuridad tendrían más oportunidades de escapar si algo salía mal. Pero la madre de Gaara no podía dejar de pensar que la falta de luna se sumaba a sus malos augurios y los encendía.

Temprano ese día, su hija Temari le había preguntado si estaba enferma. Había llevado un rostro pálido durante todo el día y además perdido su apetito usual. Kushina sabía que no podría engañar ni a un niño de esa forma, pero le aseguró a su hijastra que no le pasaba nada malo y se dedicó el resto del tiempo que les quedaba juntas en peinarla y ponerla mucho más linda que de costumbre para ir a la escuela. Al despedirse de ambos niños antes de irse a la cama se pasó más tiempo del normal abrazándoles y deseándoles buenas noches. Así que al dejarlos, ambos niños supieron por instinto, antes que cualquier otro habitante de la casa, que algo malo ocurriría pronto.

En ese momento, Kushina estaba esperando en la habitación de hotel con Gaara dormido plácidamente en su asiento de bebé. Su hijo ya tenía un año de edad y se la pasaba caminando con pasos vacilantes de un lado al otro de la gran mansión con Kushina siguiendo cada uno de ellos. Hacía tanto ejercicio durante el día que dormía de largo durante toda la noche. En momentos como aquel, Kushina lo agradecía.

Cada minuto que transcurría sin ver que Minato apareciera por la puerta se le hacía una eternidad. Sabía que el detective todavía tenía que ocuparse de traer el auto y de verificar que los otros transportes que tenían planeados para despistar a cualquier perseguidor estuvieran donde deberían estar, pero Kushina no podía dejar de preocuparse e imaginar que algo había salido mal con cada nuevo movimiento de la manecilla de los minutos.

Dos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su estremecimiento un tiempo después. Cuando la abrió y se encontró con la cabeza rubia de su amante del otro lado, finalmente pudo sonreír aliviada.

—Cómo te tardaste —fue lo primero que le dijo. No como un reclamo, más que nada como un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo siento —le dijo Minato abrazándola y logrando hacerla dejar de temblar inmediatamente—. Tenía que hablar con Jimmy antes de venir aquí para asegurarme que el auto nos esté esperando preparado en Utah. ¿Estás lista?

Kushina asintió inmediatamente, no se había dado cuenta de lo lista que estaba para irse sino solo hasta ese momento. Dejar atrás a la familia de su esposo y toda la oscuridad que los envolvía era como emerger después de haber estado sumergida bajo el agua por un largo tiempo.

Salieron de la habitación con Minato cargando a Gaara con un brazo y sosteniendo a Kushina del otro. En recepción, ella se demoró un momento en dejar la llave de la habitación mientras le hacía una seña al rubio para que se adelantara y subiera a recostar a Gaara en el auto mientras tanto.

Cuando escuchó el primer balazo su primera reacción no fue la del hombre detrás del escritorio de recepción y tirarse al piso. La de ella fue correr hacia la calle y hacia el ruido del arma de fuego que sonaba una vez más.

Un hombre la tomó del brazo y cubrió su boca con una mano mientras le impedía moverse en cuanto salió. No tuvo más tiempo que ver a un hombre vestido de negro acercarse a apuntar a Minato, tendido en el piso y envuelto en su propia sangre, antes de que la metieran dentro de una camioneta oscura y le quitaran la luz.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue forcejear todo el tiempo mientras escuchaba el nuevo disparo y el llanto desesperado de su hijo.

-…-

Lo siguiente que vio fue la mansión gris de su esposo y el camino que llevaba a los sótanos. Sabía lo que le esperaba ahí sin que nadie tuviera que decírselo. Había visto muchas veces las camionetas negras en las que traían personas que Kushina no recordaba volver a ver otra vez. Sin embargo no estaba desesperada ya.

Sabía que Minato había muerto y que lo único que ella podía esperar en ese momento era un fin similar. Así que estaba resignada a este como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde el mismo momento en que firmara el acta matrimonial con Raiden.

Pero Gaara era otra cosa. Toda su preocupación se centró sobre el pequeño entonces, pensando y pensando si todavía había algo que ella pudiera hacer para salvarlo.

Los hombres la guiaron dentro de una serie de pasadizos y habitaciones totalmente nuevos para ella. Habiendo vivido por más de tres años en la mansión, Kushina creía que conocía cada rincón de esta, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo lejos que había estado de descubrir realmente todos los secretos de la familia Sabaku.

Al detenerse nuevamente se encontró en una habitación cerrada, una luz colgando de una lámpara sobre su cabeza y la fría mirada de Raiden sobre ella.

—¿Sabes que estaba esperando que hicieras una idiotez como esta desde hacía mucho? —le dijo el hombre que era su esposo, sin demostrar mayor molestia que la de un hombre que había sido despertado a deshora de su cama. Lo cual debía ser exactamente lo que había ocurrido, concluyó Kushina.

Su esposa guardó silencio. Sabía que si abría la boca en ese momento lo único que le saldría sería llanto, y no podía darse el lujo de ser débil en esos momentos en que estaba muerta de miedo por el futuro de su hijo.

—Ahora sabemos que trabajaba para el gobierno —le dijo al poco cuando se cansó de esperar que la mujer le respondiera algo—. Comienza a hablar.

Kushina cerró los ojos. Habían llegado al final del camino, él y ella. Minato se había ido antes, todos sus planes estaban rotos y no habría forma de atrapar a Raiden otra vez. El hombre era indestructible.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó entonces. Sabía que el saberlo no cambiaría demasiado el resultado, pero al menos quería saber a qué agradecerle por el asesinato de Minato.

Raiden se cruzó de brazos, todavía sopesando si sería o no ventajoso decirlo.

—El collar.

Kushina bajó los ojos instintivamente al zafiro azul que colgaba de su cuello y lo miró sin comprender.

—David es un experto en joyas —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le quitaba el collar de un fuerte tirón—. Trabaja medio tiempo de aprendiz para el hombre que lo forjó. Solo tuvieron mala suerte en que estuviera trabajando esta noche en ese hotel.

Kushina sabía que la mala suerte era algo que siempre la había acompañado desde que se casara con el hombre frente a ella. Y cuando Raiden llegó hasta unos pasos suyo, solo cerró los ojos.

-…-

Esa noche no pudo dormir por todo el dolor que sentía su cuerpo. Su esposo se había asegurado de dejarle marcas que llevaría por el resto de su vida, pero Kushina no podía pensar en ellas en ese momento.

Además del dolor estaban las amenazas. Le había otorgado vida por un tiempo más, pero solo para terminar de hacerle confesar todo lo que había averiguado e informado a la policía, y para asegurarle resentidamente que no volvería a ver nunca más a su hijo.

Kushina sabía que estaba mal, en cuanto había vuelto a recobrar la conciencia había comenzado a vomitar todo lo que llevaba en el estómago y luego a sentir un dolor agudo en su vientre, pensaba que de los golpes que había recibido. Su cabeza no parecía tampoco poder enfocarse con seguridad en algo concreto y poco a poco comenzó a sospechar que le hubieran dado algo para hacerla perder su compostura y hacerla hablar.

Solo concentrándose mucho durante lo que le parecieron horas pudo hacerse una idea completa de lo que le había pasado. Luego se volvió a mirar el cuarto oscuro en el que se encontraba y se percató que lo que había venido escuchando en su cabeza como golpeteos constantes eran en realidad unos pequeños golpes en la pared en la que estaba recostada.

Su cuerpo protestó inmediatamente, pero tercamente se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y pegó el oído hacia el origen del sonido. Muy pronto se dio cuenta que había estado equivocada y que lo que sentía frente a ella no era una pared sino una puerta. Grande, pesada y de metal frío.

Los golpes constantes seguían con renovadas energías y muy pronto logró escuchar una voz del otro lado que en un principio no reconoció.

—¿Qué? —llamó sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¡Kushina!

-…-

Los ojos azules de Minato solo se enfocaban sin entender realmente qué era lo que tenía frente a ellos, la próxima vez que pudo abrirlos.

Sin embargo, al verlos, una enfermera dio la voz de alarma y enseguida el detective estuvo rodeado de médicos y enfermeras que hablaban entrecortadamente y lo llamaron muchas veces por su nombre real.

Fue como si todo viniera tan de pronto como un baldazo de agua fría sobre él al escuchar ser llamado Minato una vez más. Kushina nunca había podido usar su verdadero nombre ni una sola vez todavía, a pesar de que el detective había terminado por confesárselo. Era muy riesgoso para ambos que se les hiciera costumbre en momentos como aquellos y, en cambio, habían prometido usarlo mucho cuando finalmente estuvieran a salvo.

Pero las cosas no habían salido bien.

Tsunade y Orochimaru vinieron a verlo después que el detective estuviera lo suficientemente coherente como para pedir información y un teléfono.

Le explicaron que lo habían dado por muerto. Todos, sus enemigos y ellos mismos. Después de los disparos recibidos era un verdadero milagro que hubiera sobrevivido y que los doctores decretaran que estaba en camino para una completa recuperación.

Pero a Minato no le interesaban esos detalles en ese momento, lo único que quería saber era qué había pasado con Kushina después de que él recibiera los disparos.

—Kushina ha desaparecido —le dijo Orochimaru mientras se acercaba al detective y ponía sus dedos sobre su pulso, comenzando a escuchar. Al igual que Tsunade, era un experto en medicina además de ser biólogo, pero en realidad solo estaba examinando a Minato para ganar tiempo.

—El clan Sabaku no se presentó en la emboscada del puerto —le dijo Tsunade tratando de ahogar el shock que la noticia había dejado en Minato—. Pero no puso sobre aviso a ninguna de las otras familias involucradas en la transacción. Todas están siendo procesadas en este momento, y es muy poco probable que vuelvan a levantarse sobre sus propios dos pies nunca más.

—Lo cual te ha ganado un ascenso y una nueva transferencia en esta ciudad, capitán —le dijo Orochimaru ahora tocando uno de sus hombros y regalándole una sonrisa condescendiente—. Felicidades.

Si tan solo hubiera algo por lo que estar feliz.

—¿Cómo que desapareció?

Tsunade y Orochimaru volvieron a intercambiar miradas y el hombre decidió retirarse a vigilar el pasillo.

Una vez solos, Tsunade acercó una silla y la puso al lado de Minato.

—Estuviste un buen tiempo entre la inconsciencia y la conciencia después de despertar —le explicó Tsunade cuando vio que era imposible alargar la explicación por más tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Tres semanas —le respondió la mujer mayor, contenta con poder responder a algo con sinceridad y sin tener que darle vueltas al asunto—. En cuanto te recuperamos te trajimos aquí y has estado bajo máxima vigilancia durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Qué hay sobre Kushina?

Tsunade asintió. Sabía que tenía que decirle al detective lo que había pasado, pero detestaba ser la persona que diera malas noticias.

—La capturaron, presumiblemente. Después de la emboscada en el puerto, fuimos a preguntar por ella —o lo que quedara, pensó con un estremecimiento— y Raiden Sabaku declaró que su esposa había desaparecido. Nadie tiene idea dónde se ha metido, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Minato no sabía qué pensar sobre esto. Si la habían matado, decir que había desaparecido era una buena forma de acabar con el asunto, nadie encontraba nunca un cuerpo que había desaparecido por obra de los Sabaku.

Pero si estaba viva y había escapado entonces seguía en peligro. Sin nadie a quién recorrer para pedir ayuda, Minato no tenía idea qué pensar.

—¿Qué hay de Gaara? —le preguntó entonces con un hilo de voz. Lo último que él recordaba era haber depositado al bebé a salvo en el auto antes de que sintiera una bala atravesando su abdomen. El hombre había venido caminando hasta su lado y no había levantado el brazo para disparar.

—Está con su padre —le dijo Tsunade con frialdad—. Y si en verdad te preocupa su bienestar, te recomiendo que te olvides de él. Mientras su padre recuerde cada vez menos de ti y lo que su madre hizo, el niño estará a salvo.

Minato sabía que la mujer tenía razón. Era solo que con Kushina habían hecho tantos planes que el detective sentía que había estado sosteniendo algo precioso durante todo ese tiempo y que ahora, solo por un descuido, todo le había sido arrebatado en un santiamén.

-…-

La recuperación de Minato le tomó cuatro meses más, pero cuando dejó el hospital era el nuevo capitán a cargo de cuatro distritos en Nueva York y Orochimaru no perdió tiempo en sumergirlo en trabajo para que dejara de pensar en Las Vegas y la sentencia de muerte que había conseguido al estar ahí.

Con todas las familias poderosas fuera de combate después de la emboscada en los muelles de Huntigton, Raiden no tardó en tomar el control de las negociaciones y comercios en Las Vegas. Su familia se volvió demasiado poderosa como para ser investigada superficialmente y Minato pronto supo que la policía había caído bajo su régimen también.

Pensaba impotente que él y Kushina habían colaborado para darle la oportunidad que el hombre necesitaba y que ahora debería estarse riendo de ellos encima del cuerpo de su mujer.

La frustración lo fue ganando de a pocos y cuando, un poco antes de que hubiera pasado un año, un sobre dirigido a él llegó por correo certificado proveniente de Las Vegas, Minato supo que había llegado a su límite finalmente.

La invitación al funeral de Kushina había sido escrita por el mismísimo puño de Raiden, lo sabía sin tener que compararlo con ningún otro de los documentos que guardaba de él. Era su carcajada final, después de todo ese tiempo.

Tal vez hubiera estado viva por todo ese año y solo entonces había sido encontrada. Tal vez hubiera estado muerta y solo ahora su esposo veía pertinente cerrar el caso a la opinión pública. Minato nunca lo sabría. Ni Tsunade, ni Orochimaru lo dejaron abandonar la ciudad bajo ningún motivo y, por el contrario, lo enviaron a recibir terapia. Que dejara de perseguir fantasmas.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Voy a poner fin a esta historia aquí!<p>

^^.

XD, Naaahh, ya falta poco para terminar.

Un aviso de servicio público, sin embargo:

Mi nuevo horario de trabajo está un poquito más severo que el que he tenido todo este tiempo (oficina no es freelance _._), así que para no andar apurada voy a comenzar a publicar los nuevos capítulos los domingos.

Pero para compensar a mis pocas y fieles lectoras, publicaré el próximo capítulo este domingo para ir agarrándole el ritmo a la historia otra vez.

Este capítulo ha sido un flashback enorme también, y como que no me gusta dejarlo en personajes secundarios por mucho tiempo. Así que gracias por leer, otra vez, y nos vemos este domingo ^^.


	8. Parte 8

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias: **sigue seguro para leer alrededor de gente poco yaoista.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 8_

La mujer en la fotografía sonreía. Una sonrisa en calma y que Gaara se imaginaba ahora que debía portar usualmente con las personas con las que había interactuado cuando estaba viva. Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo y sobre su cuello colgaba el collar con la piedra azul que Minato le había mencionado momentos antes.

Gaara lo observó con curiosidad momentanea y de pronto recordó por qué se le hacía tan familiar.

—Mi padre lo tiene aún —le dijo sin apartar la vista ni por un momento—. Lo vi en una de sus bóvedas hace algunos años. Me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de él en cuanto me vio tocándolo.

A Gaara no le había extrañado tal actitud fría por aquellos años. Raiden siempre estaba alejando las cosas de valor de las manos de su hijo. Como si temiera que las fuera a romper o manchar con lo que sea que creía que Gaara estaba manchado ya.

—Ah, sí —le respondió Minato tratando de ocultar su turbación al escuchar esta nueva revelación. La última vez que había visto ese zafiro había sido del cuello de Kushina, la última noche que la vio con vida. Si acaso, ese nuevo dato había llegado como una tardía confirmación de sus temores.

—No sabía que había pertenecido a mi madre.

Minato volvió a fijar sus ojos en el muchacho frente a él. No tenía más que quince años y ya había pasado por tantos martirios durante toda su vida. No pudo dejar de pensar con un dejo de tristeza que Kushina hubiera llorado al verlo de esa forma.

—Tu padre se lo regaló a tu madre en su primer aniversario —le dijo entonces Minato tratando de alejar esos pensamientos depresivos de su mente y recordando lo que su doctor siempre le decía, él no podía hacer nada para prevenir que las cosas ocurrieran, solo tenía un límite en lo que podría hacer en el día a día y lo mejor era que lo aprovechara con cada oportunidad que tuviera—. Kushina solía ponerlo al lado de mis ojos en cuanto me veía. Me decía que la piedra se los recordaba mucho y que cuando estaba en casa era lo único que tenía para recordarle que no estaba sola y que había una salida al final del camino.

Gaara notó la tristeza que emanaba el hombre a su lado. Ahora entendía que había heredado su empatía por las emociones de otros de su madre, pero a diferencia de ella, él no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a una persona que se encontraba tan triste. Él nunca había sido capaz de serle útil a nadie durante toda su vida.

Sin embargo, solo en ese momento, sentía que le debía algo al hombre sentado a su lado y que no debía darse por vencido sin intentarlo siquiera.

—Me… siento mejor —le dijo torpemente, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle lo que estaba pensando—. La alejaron por la fuerza, ¿verdad? Ella nunca quiso dejarme. No en realidad.

Minato sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a luchar por salir y sabía que de seguir con esta conversación terminaría por perder la batalla contra ellas. El hijo de Kushina ni siquiera sabía eso sobre su madre.

—Tu madre te amaba por sobre todas las cosas —dijo esforzándose por seguir incólume.

El muchacho parecía muy pequeño entonces. A Minato le había sorprendido lo mucho que había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero ahora, solo en ese momento, lo volvía a ver pequeño y desvalido, como si tuviera nuevamente un año de edad.

—Gracias —le respondió por último, justo antes que vinieran a avisarles que las visitas del día se habían terminado y Minato tuviera que retirarse prometiéndole una nueva visita.

-…-

Gaara fue dado de alta un mes después. Los especialistas a su cargo decidieron que separadamente de ser un poco antisocial, no había nada malo con el muchacho y que su adicción había sido pasajera, producto de la edad y la demasiada libertad que le concedía su padre.

Minato vino a despedirlo el último día, le dio su número telefónico y le dijo que lo buscara si en algún momento tenía problemas demasiado serios como para resolverlos él mismo. Gaara se lo agradeció, pero sabía que lo mejor para ambos sería si no se veían más. Su padre todavía tenía una deuda pendiente con el capitán y Minato entendía que si mostraba interés en Gaara ahora, eso solo haría que el muchacho tuviera más dificultades en casa.

La mansión Sabaku seguía igual que como Gaara la recordaba el día que llegó a su hogar nuevamente. Solo que en esa ocasión se la quedó mirando críticamente, tratando de adivinar lo que su madre había pensado al verla por primera vez.

Su padre lo llamó a su estudio en cuanto le dijeron que había llegado y, por una vez, Gaara lo observó con ojos analíticos y observando lo frío de su pensamiento y de dónde provenía el miedo que su sola presencia solía contagiar en todos los que se hallaban parados frente a él. El hombre había mandado asesinar a su propia esposa sin el mayor remordimiento y hablaba con Gaara como si encontrara muy difícil soportarlo en la misma habitación que él, respirando su mismo aire. Finalmente, después de toda su vida, Gaara comprendía por qué.

Cuando al fin lo dejó ir, el pelirrojo respiró aliviado. Caminó lentamente hacia su habitación y cuando se cruzó con una de las hermanas de su padre y advirtió la actitud desdeñosa y fría con el que lo recibió no se sintió ofendido, ni rencoroso. Simplemente la vio de frente y le envió una advertencia. Para él, todos habían participado en la condena de su madre. Y si no podía desquitarse con su padre, al menos ese tipo de individuos sí se las pagaría, algún día.

La mujer se apartó temerosa en cuanto se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del muchacho y Gaara se sintió complacido consigo mismo; pensando que el día no estaba resultando tan malo como había pronosticado en un primer momento.

Pero al llegar a su habitación se preguntó si había cantado victoria demasiado rápido.

Encontró a su hermana sentada al borde de su cama, mirándolo con un rostro severo en cuanto lo vio llegar y al dar un paso adentro se encontró con Kankuro cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Gaara —lo saludó entonces su hermana con un susurro—, toma asiento, por favor.

El muchacho pelirrojo decidió obedecerla por el momento y se sentó a su lado pero a una buena distancia. Una rápida mirada en derredor le hizo notar que estaban los tres solos, algo que muy rara vez ocurría y que Gaara no recordaba haber experimentado en años.

Kankuro no perdió el tiempo y se acercó hacia ellos inmediatamente.

—Encontramos esto en tus valijas —le dijo extendiendo la fotografía que Gaara había ocultado en el fondo de ella.

El pelirrojo la tomó exaltadamente y se levantó al instante para alejarse de ambos.

—¿Qué hacían rebuscando en mis maletas? —les preguntó como primera cosa para ganar tiempo. Tenía que pensar en una salida a salvo antes que sus hermanos fueran a informarle sobre aquello a Raiden.

—¿Estás bromeando? —le dijo Temari molestándose finalmente—. ¿Crees que nuestro padre te dejaría entrar nuevamente a la casa sin registrar tus cosas primero? Tienes suerte que nos haya enviado a nosotros y no a alguien más a hacerlo.

Gaara entornó los ojos de uno al otro sin comprender. Temari portaba un rostro severo, pero no parecía particularmente molesta. Kankuro sonreía desde su lado, casi como si encontrara toda la situación divertida.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —le preguntó su hermano metiendo ambas manos en su pantalón, parecía tener curiosidad y Gaara nunca lo había visto antes portando una expresión tan cercana a la feliz en su rostro.

—¿Sabes quién es esa mujer? —le preguntó Temari después, sus emociones nuevamente en regla y esperando con paciencia a que su hermano le contestara.

Gaara no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. Sus hermanos no parecían estar planeando irse en su contra, y el menor de ellos no recordaba que ellos guardaran un trato diferente con él a pesar del mal ejemplo que toda la demás familia Sabaku les daba.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entonces e intercambiaron una sonrisa entre ellos.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —le preguntó otra vez Temari. Una sonrisa que nunca le había visto antes adornando su rostro.

Gaara estuvo tan sorprendido por ella que terminó por contarles su encuentro con Minato y lo que el hombre le había contado sobre su madre. Cuando sus hermanos confirmaron todo después de terminar, volvió a respirar aliviado al darse cuenta que no era algo que había creado su propia imaginación o algún contra efecto de la abstinencia.

—Kushina siempre estaba riendo de algo cuando la veíamos —le dijo Kankuro a su hermana recordando mejores tiempo y dejando que una sonrisa propia se formara en su rostro al recordarlo—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Era de ti, gran tonto —le soltó entonces Temari sin ninguna delicadeza—. Siempre estabas haciendo payasadas y avergonzándome.

—¿En serio? —le dijo Kankuro comenzando a reír—. No lo recuerdo.

Gaara los observaba sin poder hacerse una idea clara de cómo debería sentirse en un momento como aquel. Él no la conocía y se sintió muy contento cuando hablaba con Minato sobre ella. Pero con sus hermanos era diferente, un sentimiento totalmente extraño se comenzaba a formar en su interior. Después de todo, él era su hijo y no había podido tener la suficiente edad como para formarse esos recuerdos de su madre.

—Hay algo más.

Por un momento no escuchó la voz de Temari, sino que siguió perdido en sus propios pensamientos dañinos.

—¿Qué?

—Hay algo más que ese hombre no tenía posibilidad de conocer sobre tu madre —le dijo su hermana tornándose seria nuevamente.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Gaara, agradecido que el momento anterior hubiera concluido.

—Kushina sí logró escapar —agregó Kankuro.

-…-

De todos los golpes de suerte que había tenido a lo largo de su vida y que había leído en revistas o libros de estadísticas, el que había logrado después de la llamada de Sasuke, había sido el más grande de toda su vida.

Shikamaru había estado localizando al sujeto que su amigo estaba buscando en cuanto colgó el teléfono al Uchiha, pero al tipear su nombre en su computadora después de acceder al programa de registros americanos con el que había estado trabajando esos pasados días, la pantalla saltó inmediatamente sin pedirle más datos que el nombre. Gracias a dios, pensaba el investigador, ya que no tenía mucho más que dar.

Leyó que Minato Namikaze trabajaba para el FBI, y que era capitán de distrito en Nueva York. Algunas cosas interesantes sobre sus casos y promociones que le hicieron atar cabos sueltos a la velocidad de la luz, pero lo más importante que encontró fue su fotografía.

Una larga toma con una cámara digital de Minato recibiendo sus condecoraciones en una ceremonia privada.

Al llegar a este punto ya tenía una idea muy clara de cómo iba a concluir toda esta historia, así que cogió el teléfono y llamó a Sasuke una vez más.

El Uchiha había logrado aterrizar sin mayor novedad en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, y acababa de cambiarse de ropa junto con Kiba y Sai cuando la esperada llamada llegó.

Los dos hombres mencionados lo observaron expectantes y Sasuke cogió el teléfono inmediatamente.

—No vas a creer lo que descubrí —le dijo Shikamaru, para todos los aspectos, sonando emocionado en el oído de Sasuke. El Uchiha decidió dejarlo terminar antes de mostrar su propio asombro—. Minato Namikaze es el padre de Naruto.

-…-

Kankuro estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando escuchó que Kushina le respondía del otro lado. Rápidamente se tiró contra el piso y trató de vislumbrar algo más que oscuridad a través de la rendija de la puerta, le pareció ver una sombra moviéndose al otro lado pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—Kushina —volvió a hablar pegado en la puerta con toda la voz que se atrevía a dar en una situación como aquella—. La llave.

Después de pasarla por debajo de la puerta se quedó esperando. Un momento muy largo pasó antes de escuchar nada del otro lado, el niño temía entonces que la mujer aún siguiera inconsciente y no le hubiera escuchado, que lo que había creído que era su voz solo era el producto de su imaginación.

Pero entonces escuchó el sonido de la cerradura haciendo clic del otro lado y un tiempo después la mujer apareció frente a él. Estaba llena de sangre y con el cabello revuelto pero el niño lloró de alegría al verla una vez más.

Kushina lo abrazó y lo consoló sin dejar de pedirle que guardara silencio.

Pero el niño había comenzado a hablar y no había fuerza humana que lo callara en ese momento. Le dijo que Temari estaba fuera vigilando, que él tenía que llegar y abrir la puerta, pero que no había encontrado forma de llegar a ella porque aún no tenía la estatura suficiente, que estaba a punto de ir a decirle a su hermana que no podía cuando escuchó que Kushina finalmente le respondía, pero que incluso entonces pensó que solo era su imaginación y como había tirado la llave dentro ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Tranquilo —le dijo la mujer tratando de no sonar tan asustada como se sentía—. Has hecho bien. Ahora llévame dónde está tu hermana.

Cuando estuvieron con Temari, esta se mostró tan propensa a las lágrimas como su propio hermano, pero por una razón completamente diferente. El aspecto de Kushina la asustaba y sabía muy bien que era su padre quien la había dejado en ese estado.

—Nana Ebia nos pidió que te lleváramos con ella —le dijo entonces mientras le hacía una seña para que la siguieran.

Kushina no entendía cómo era que su madre había logrado enterarse tan pronto de la situación en la que se había metido. Pero sentía un gran temor de enfrentarla sabiendo la desgracia que había llevado a su familia con sus acciones.

Temari los guió a través de pasadizos desiertos y cerrando puertas sigilosamente tras ella, como si tuviera por costumbre ayudar a escapar a prisioneros todos los días. Pero no fue sino hasta que estuvieron de pie frente a las escalinatas del jardín que Kushina se dio cuenta que en verdad su pequeña hijastra la había guiado con toda certeza hacia la puerta de escape más segura.

Kankuro iba pegado a un lado de su pierna y no la soltó en ningún momento hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta.

Temari la abrió con sigilo también y cuando sacó la cabeza para cerciorarse la regresó inmediatamente sonriendo por todos ellos.

—Están afuera esperando —le dijo extendiendo los brazos y logrando que Kushina se agachara a darle un último abrazo—. Corre, que papá no te encuentre.

Kushina tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cuando la soltó. Temari se las limpió con delicadeza y luego se apartó para que le diera un abrazo también a su hermano.

—Lo siento tanto —les dijo Kushina cuando tuvo la voz suficiente para poder hablar una vez más—. Desearía llevármelos a todos de aquí, pero…

Kankuro se echó a llorar y Temari le pasó una mano toscamente sobre la boca.

—Gaara estará bien. Nosotros lo cuidaremos —le dijo sonriendo como para borrar cualquier duda que todavía pudiera tener su madrastra—. Corre. Lo cuidaremos hasta que vuelvas.

Kankuro seguía llorando pero su hermana lo obligó a asentir poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo como último con un hilo de voz—. Temari, tienes una sonrisa tan bonita… —quería decirle algo más pero no pudo.

Les dio un último beso a ambos en las frentes y luego salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Lo había comprendido al despertar un momento antes. Tenía que huir si quería salvarlo. Minato vivía dentro de ella todavía y no podía morir de ninguna manera aún.

-…-

Gaara no podía apartar sus ojos de uno ni del otro, petrificado como estaba por la confesión de sus medio hermanos.

—Nana Ebia nos contó años después que habían logrado sacarla fuera del país —prosiguió contándole Kankuro mientras seguía perdido en el mundo de sus recuerdos—. A Japón, el hogar originario de ese sujeto Namikaze. Esperaban poder hacerle llegar la noticia sin ser notados por nuestra familia en algún momento… supongo que nunca tuvieron éxito.

Gaara guardó silencio al escuchar esto último. Minato no sabía aún si su madre había muerto esa misma noche o todo ese año después en que tardó en llegar la invitación a su funeral. Ahora él sabía que había sido eso último.

—¿Por qué la ayudaron? —les preguntó entonces sin demasiadas ganas de seguir pensando en el hombre que había dejado en Nueva York, devastado y con una media vida para vivir—. No era su madre de verdad, y nuestro padre los hubiera matado si se enteraba.

—Kushina era alguien especial para nosotros —le dijo Temari acercándosele y comenzando a revolver su cabello ensortijado—. Siempre nos trató bien y nos atendió mejor que nuestro propio padre.

—Podrías decir que fue lo único que pudimos hacer por ella para agradecerle su cariño —continuó Kankuro cuando vio que su hermana guardaba silencio—. Además lo hicimos a tiempo también.

Gaara lo miró comprendiendo que había algo más dentro de esa última declaración.

—Finalmente la familia de tu madre fue extinguida —le dijo Temari volviendo a tornarse seria y distante de pronto—. Solo dejaron a algunas mujeres y los ancianos porque no creían que fueran un peligro.

—La nana Ebia estuvo un largo tiempo con nosotros. Solo murió hace cinco años. Era una mujer muy fuerte.

Kankuro parecía recordar a su abuela con cariño, pero Gaara no había escuchado de ella solo hasta hacía un mes, de boca de un completo extraño. Nuevamente se comenzó a preguntar por qué habían tenido que ser así las cosas.

—Ella nos confesó al morir —la voz de Temari comenzó a hacerse cada vez más baja, como si temiera que las paredes la escucharan y corrieran con la noticia a su padre—, que Kushina murió en un accidente de trenes. Un contacto del clan la encontró y mi padre dio la sentencia inmediatamente. Pero había algo que nuestro padre desconoce hasta el día de hoy.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Gaara sin estar completamente seguro de estar preparado para escuchar lo que venía.

—Kushina estaba embarazada de ese hombre cuando huyó de la casa. Nunca supimos si el niño logró sobrevivir o qué fue de él. Pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo antes de que la encontraran, quizá ya había dado a luz y no lo llevaba en ese viaje donde murió.

-…-

Eran pasadas las once y el sol comenzaba a brillar directamente sobre los ojos verdes de Gaara. Lo había estado molestando desde hacía unos minutos, pero solo después de llegar a ese punto en su narración se dio cuenta que no podía conducir por más tiempo con el astro cegándolo de esa manera.

No escuchaba ya ni siquiera la respiración de Naruto a su lado y cuando le lanzó una ojeada lo encontró sobrecogido completamente y abrazando sus propios brazos. Sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la distancia.

Gaara solo podía imaginar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en un momento así. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar, tal vez se sentiría de la misma forma. Enterarse que provenía de una familia tan atroz, a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo ajeno a hechos tan horribles, sería difícil de aceptar para cualquiera. Se preguntaba si Naruto lo perdonaría en algún momento, por traerlo de vuelta con ellos.

Detuvo el auto y se bajó entonces. Tirando la puerta tras él mientras tomaba la dirección opuesta al sol para huir de su luz, el calor y un mundo que siempre le había resultado extraño.

Naruto volvió su cabeza lentamente al escuchar el portazo. No se había dado cuenta que estaban parados o que Gaara había dejado de hablar. Tenía su voz todavía fija en su mente repitiendo la historia de su vida una y otra vez sin poder detenerla.

Su madre Kushina, Minato Namikaze, el collar con el zafiro azul que tenía entre los dedos, Raiden Sabaku… y Gaara.

Gaara.

Cuando volvió su vista rápidamente hacia todas direcciones al salir del vehículo vio al pelirrojo caminando hacia el lado opuesto por el que habían llegado con paso presuroso, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a correr. Naruto dio un brinco y saltó del auto, emprendiendo la persecución con el doble de velocidad.

Cuando lo alcanzó se puso frente a él, efectivamente evitando que siguiera andando, aprisionó sus hombros con sus manos para asegurarse de que no volviera a dejarlo solo.

—Cuando Sai llegó con tu retrato lo supe inmediatamente —su voz como si nunca se hubiera interrumpido y estuvieran aún metidos en el auto, huyendo de su propia familia—. Minato y tú son idénticos, cualquiera que conozca a tu padre lo sabría —y volvió a bajar la mirada ante esto—, la genética apesta.

Naruto soltó un resoplido al escuchar esto. Tenía lágrimas escapando libremente de sus ojos, pero no parecían molestarlo en lo más mínimo.

—El cuadro no podía quedarse en el estudio de Sai. En el hotel de mi padre —le dijo volviendo a enfrentar su mirada—. Pero entonces el muy idiota me dijo que se había acostado contigo y ya no sabía si te odiaba o te amaba…

Naruto parecía aterrorizado ante tal idea, sin darse cuenta apretó con mayor fuerza sus hombros.

—No lo sabía —le volvió a repetir por lo que le pareció la centésima vez desde que había conocido a Gaara.

—Sentía tantos celos que comencé a dudar de lo que veía ante mis ojos. Hasta que les pedí ayuda nuevamente a Temari y Kankuro. Ellos fueron quienes averiguaron dónde vivías y tu información. No sabían por qué te buscaba, pero de todas formas fui a verte.

Naruto recordaba ese día. Gaara había llegado sin nada más que el cuadro bajo el brazo y una mirada penetrante mientras lo examinaba. El rubio había sentido inmediatamente que había algo turbadoramente familiar en él. Solo en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo que era.

—Quería cerciorarme que estuvieras bien —pero al final había terminado siendo herido nuevamente por lo que había visto—, y si necesitabas ayuda…

—Gaara…

—Pero al final, tú fuiste el más afortunado de todos nosotros —viviendo en un orfanato, sin conocer su origen, y sin poder conocer ya nunca el amor de una madre—. Y cuando te vi lo supe. No podía traerte a nuestro mundo por nada. No a mi propio hermano.

Por eso se fue sin decirle nada. Naruto lo soltó un segundo solo para rodearlo con sus brazos con mucha fuerza después. Gaara estaba tan chocado que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello por mucho tiempo, la voz ahogada de su hermano llegó entonces a sus oídos y con cada palabra sintió cómo una sensación muy cálida comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

—No me importa el resto de la familia Sabaku —empezó Naruto entrecortadamente, tratando de que sus palabras sinceras fueran recibidas correctamente por ese sujeto que ahora sabía necesitaba tanto confiar en otra persona—. Tú eres mi verdadero hermano —le dijo tanto para él como para sí mismo, para acabar de convencerse—. El único que tengo y el único que sería capaz de pensar tanto en mí… En querer protegerme y conservarme como alguien precioso. Sin siquiera conocerme por más de cinco segundos.

—Yo solo…

—No me importa el resto —lo interrumpió sabiendo que Gaara solamente estaba escudándose en su desgracia para no ser herido más—. Tú eres mi hermano. Durante toda mi vida, tú eres lo único que he conocido como una verdadera familia.

Gaara sentía su respiración acelerada en su cuello pero en lo único que pensaba era en que la persona que lo abrazaba era en verdad alguien como nunca había conocido. Sin pensar en el peligro en el que se encontraba y perdonándolo, o quizá nunca culpándolo.

Con solo una acción. Impaciente, peligrosa y descuidada. Pero Gaara finalmente estaba contento con haber tomado ese avión a Japón a pesar de odiar volar. Naruto le perdonaba el peligro en el que lo había metido y Gaara en sus brazos podía sentir casi como si tuviera a su madre abrazándolo una vez más.

Porque quizá eso estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Después de pensarlo, inmediatamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del otro sujeto. Si su madre podía abrazarlo a través de Naruto entonces quizá también pudiera hacerlo a través de él mismo. Minato le había dicho que se parecía tanto a ella.

Naruto sintió los brazos de Gaara sobre él y lanzó un suspiro contento. Finalmente sabía lo que era tener una familia de verdad.

-…-

Unas horas después, al entrar finalmente a Nueva York y perderse en el tráfico citadino, Naruto seguía insistiendo con la cantaleta que había iniciado desde que se subieran al auto.

Gaara no sabía si reír o gemir a expensas de lo insistente que podía ser su hermano. Pero al parecer, el enterarse que ambos estaban relacionados por sangre le había otorgado inmunidad a Naruto para no guardar miedo o reserva alguna contra Gaara ahora.

—Sai estará contigo, yo estaré contigo —después se puso más atrevido—. Convenceré a Sasuke para que nos ayude a protegerte también. No puedes quedarte de ninguna manera aquí solo.

Gaara quería decirle que en realidad no estaba solo. Tenía a sus otros dos hermanos de su lado —aparentemente—, y las esperanzas de que mantenerse alejado de Naruto despistaría a su padre completamente y nunca se enteraría quién era el rubio realmente.

—Suena muy tentador —admitió finalmente cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio no descansaría hasta conseguir algún tipo de respuesta positiva del pelirrojo—. Pero esperemos a encontrar a tus amigos en el aeropuerto antes de decidir nada a sus expensas.

—No habrá problema —le aseguró Naruto inmediatamente, enseguida feliz por saber cómo reaccionarían sus amigos al escuchar las noticias de su hermano—. Si tan solo pudiera usar el celular se los diría ahora mismo.

Gaara recordó entonces que el teléfono de Naruto se había quedado sin batería a medio camino. Y en medio del desierto no habían tenido forma de hacerse de una nueva. Enseguida buscó con la mirada y cuando encontró una tienda que parecía apropiada se estacionó a toda prisa.

—Será mejor que hables con ellos antes de llegar —le dijo bajándose y agachándose para hablarle a través de la ventana abierta de su lado—. Decirles que estás bien y preguntar dónde están ellos.

Naruto asintió su acuerdo y comenzó a contar los segundos que le llevaron a su hermano para regresar con él.

-…-

Sasuke estaba nervioso, más nervioso de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida. Finalmente había llegado el momento de tener a Naruto a su lado una vez más y las ansias de verlo a salvo y sano lo carcomían por dentro.

Kiba no estaba mucho mejor que él, pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba ojeadas al Uchiha como si el que le preocupara fuera él y no Naruto.

Sai estaba tan en calma y exasperante como siempre. Esperando a un lado de la valla de seguridad y mirando de vez en cuando los anuncios de los vuelos entrantes y salientes en la pizarra sobre sus cabezas, como si nada de lo que había pasado en ese par de días le incumbiera y él solo fuera un espectador más en una obra de teatro.

Cuando sintió la vibración en su bolsillo buscó su celular con pesadez. Esperando encontrarse con Shikamaru o Itachi diciéndole detalles de último minuto de su vuelos o avisándole que una nueva cuadrilla de agentes Uchiha estaban revisando el avión familiar por seguridad otra vez.

—¡Sasuke! Estamos aquí —la voz de Naruto era tan familiar y alegre como la recordaba y por un momento el Uchiha creyó que su mente le hacía una mala pasada, lo extrañaba tanto—. ¿Dónde están ustedes?

Naruto hablaba por el celular en el mismo momento en que Gaara detenía el auto frente a las puertas del aeropuerto. Se bajó y el rubio lo imitó, siguiéndolo mientras el pelirrojo se introducía en el mar de gente que entraba y dejaba el aeropuerto.

Pero en cuanto puso el pie dentro, Gaara supo que algo andaba mal. Lo supo con el instinto típico que había desarrollado durante años por convivir con una familia como la suya. Miró a todos lados, buscando, y entonces encontró lo que temía.

—¿Frente a la puerta de embarque? —escuchó que Naruto decía a sus espaldas—. Okay, estaremos ahí en un minuto…

Sin perder tiempo se volvió y tomó a Naruto de la mano a toda prisa.

—¡Corre! —le gritó para hacerse escuchar en medio de la multitud y enseguida él salió delante para darle el ejemplo.

Naruto lo obedeció mirando cómo se escabullían de cuatro hombres que habían aparecido a su derecha sin que él se diera cuenta. Todavía seguía con la cabeza girada mirándolos cuando sintió que Gaara se paraba y chocó contra su espalda.

Un hombre vestido igual a los anteriores estaba parado frente a ellos y le impedía dar un paso más al pelirrojo.

-…-

Sasuke escuchó el grito de huida de Gaara también a través del teléfono y luego la línea se desconectó.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó de todas formas aunque sabía que era en vano.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Kiba inmediatamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo para evitar que corriera antes de que le explicara lo que había pasado.

—No lo sé… —le dijo Sasuke levantando la vista hacia todos lados sin poder encontrar la cabeza rubia que tanto ansiaba ver. Y tratando de decidir con su mente convulsionada cuál sería la mejor alternativa de dirección en ese caso. Rápido, pensaba.

—¡Vuelve a llamarlo! —le gritó impacientemente el veterinario.

Sasuke quería decirle que era inútil y que en lugar de estar quejándose con él lo dejara pasar y lo ayudara a buscarlos, cuando un último comentario de su amigo llamó su atención.

—¡Demonios, si esos gorilas no me hubieran quitado el teléfono lo llamaría yo mismo!

El teléfono que Sasuke les había dado a Naruto y Kiba estaban interconectados para cualquier emergencia, permitía rastrear a los otros dos números dependiendo de la última llamada que hubieran realizado además. Sasuke había olvidado por completo que Kiba también tenía uno… o que no lo había visto usarlo desde que fuera detenido en el hotel de los Sabaku.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?

-…-

Gaara había comenzado a lanzar golpes bastante certeros a los hombres a su alrededor. Estaba seguro que no les ganaría nunca, pero al menos provocaría el suficiente tumulto como para evitar que los arrastraran calladamente a la calle.

Además solo un hombre tenía sujeto a Naruto, si lograba liberarlo, entonces al menos él podría escapar y no había otra cosa que importara en circunstancias tales.

Pero al verlo luchar, Naruto lo imitó y para sorpresa general el rubio era más hábil que lo que su estatura y peso parecían ser capaces de señalar. El hombre que lo tenía detenido pronto estuvo en el piso y Naruto se volvió para ayudar a su hermano a liberarse.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que corrieras! —le gritó entonces el pelirrojo cuando vio que Naruto pretendía venir en su rescate. De todas las cosas estúpidas.

Naruto lo miró vacilante y para su total desesperación descartó sus palabras y se adelantó hacia los dos hombres que lo tenían sujeto contra el piso.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos hermanos un nuevo hombre apareció y lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera dar el primer golpe. Sus ojos lo miraron con sorpresa y luego de examinarlo por unos segundos comenzando a comprender…

Gaara no podía creer que hubiera estado atemorizado antes de eso. Lo que había sentido hasta entonces no podía ser sino una patética excusa de un aperitivo de lo que era el verdadero terror. Y en su interior comenzó a comprender que Raiden Sabaku era realmente el demonio en persona.

Solo una persona como él podría poner a temblar a Gaara de pies a cabeza al verlo sosteniendo a Naruto y finalmente reconociendo que era lo que todos habían querido evitar que conociera por sobre todas las cosas.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

-…-

El grito de Gaara sirvió de guía a Sasuke. Lo escuchó lo mismo que el resto de las personas en el aeropuerto y siguió la dirección a la que todas las cabezas voltearon a mirar.

Cuando llegó a un círculo lleno de gente se abrió paso a codazos y empujones, y logró llegar a tiempo para ver a Naruto siendo levantado por un hombre extraño del brazo, a Gaara en el piso siendo sostenido por dos hombres y a su mejor amigo observando intermitente de uno a otro sin entender con claridad qué estaba pasando.

—Raiden…

Sai parecía por una vez despojado de su indiferencia habitual cuando finalmente logró alcanzar al Uchiha. Pero inmediatamente observó la situación en la que se encontraba Gaara y dio un paso al frente para ayudarlo.

Sasuke lo vio adelantarse y también salió del estupor de haber escuchado el nombre del padre de Gaara para intentar una vez más ir en rescate de Naruto. Pero ambos fueron detenidos por un hombre extraño que apareció de la nada frente a ellos y en voz baja les pidió que esperaran un momento.

—Podrías decirme ¿a qué se debe este escándalo en mi aeropuerto, Raiden?

El padre de Gaara solo se detuvo de escudriñar los ojos de Naruto después de encontrar el miedo que buscaba reflejado en ellos. Y esto solo lo logró después de que el muchacho escuchara al hombre vestido de gris frente a ellos mencionando su nombre.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Gaara y su padre se parecían enormemente en el rostro y por un momento, dentro de su miedo, se alegró que alguien más en el mundo tuviera el rostro de su hermano.

—Minato —dijo entonces el padre de Gaara dirigiéndose al recién llegado y todavía manteniendo a Naruto sujeto firmemente de la muñeca—, ha pasado el tiempo.

El rubio se giró hacia el otro hombre entonces. Su padre, pensó todavía sin poder convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente se encontrara frente a él, su verdadero padre.

Pero Minato no parecía demasiado interesado en mirar a Naruto. Todavía no, se decía en su interior tratando de guardar la calma y pensar fríamente la forma de liberar al muchacho sin que sufriera mayor daño y luego mantenerlo a salvo.

—Te pregunté —volvió a repetir el agente, esta vez hablando entre dientes y apenas conteniendo la rabia. No había nada más que quisiera en el mundo que sacar su arma y dispararle al hijo de perra. Pero Raiden todavía tenía a su hijo bien sujeto—, ¿qué crees que haces aquí armando escándalo?

Raiden le lanzó una sonrisa despectiva entonces. Observando por el rabillo del ojo como al menos diez hombres vestidos de gris y una cantidad mucho mayor de agentes policiales comenzaban a rodearlo.

Finalmente levantó el brazo de Naruto lo más alto que pudo antes de soltarlo toscamente.

El muchacho se alejó solo dos pasos, mientras se acariciaba la muñeca presionada por tanto tiempo y movía los dedos para asegurarse que la sangre volviera a circular hacia ellos.

—Solo ayudaba al amigo de mi hijo a ponerse en pie —le dijo entonces mientras volvía su mirada en la dirección del mencionado, a quien todavía tenían fuertemente sujeto en el piso.

Los hombres vestidos de negro lo soltaron ante una de sus indicaciones y Gaara comenzó a ponerse en pie lentamente, sin poder apartar los ojos de su padre y Naruto, aún tan cerca el uno del otro. Cuando la mano de Sai acariciando su hombro y atrayéndolo contra su pecho llegó a él, dio un salto de sorpresa antes de relajarse al ver de quién se trataba.

Sasuke mismo no se había dado cuenta en qué momento el pintor había sido capaz de pasar al hombre que tenían al frente, pero aprovechó su distracción para dejarlo atrás él mismo y rodear a las personas para llegar al lado de Minato.

El padre de Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia su hijo y cuando estuvo frente a él lo rodeó con ambas manos y comenzó a alejarlo del lado del padre de Gaara con pesadez. Solo quería llevárselo y ponerlo a salvo, momentáneamente. Aunque se diera cuenta que desde entonces todos los que lo conocían vivirían con el temor de que algo le pasara horrendo le pasara algún día.

Estaba vivo por el momento y eso era lo que bastaba, pensó. Pero no pudo contener un estremecimiento recorriendo sus dedos, por donde tocaba a Naruto. Ya le habían sido arrebatadas tantas cosas.

—Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima otra vez —le soltó una vez que Naruto estuvo alejado del otro hombre y se lo entregara a Sasuke, quien lo rodeó entre sus brazos como para demostrar que Naruto no tenía solo a su padre para protegerlo—, te juro que lo pagarás muy caro.

Raiden se rió de buena gana al escuchar esto. Acostumbrado a escuchar amenazas todos los días y a hacer muchas él mismo, la que le hacía Minato en ese momento no podía venir sino de un pobre diablo que nunca había matado a nadie en toda su vida.

El muchacho detrás de él, que sostenía al hijo de Kushina protectoramente en sus brazos, podía enseñarle mucho sobre hacer una, pensó encantado mientras recordaba las conversaciones que había escuchado por el teléfono intervenido de ambos jóvenes.

—No digas eso —le dijo caminando hacia su hijo con total calma—, ahora que conozco al muchacho espero poder incrementar nuestra amistad con algunas visitas en el futuro —Gaara lo observaba horrorizado todavía y Raiden apartó la mano que el pintor tenía sobre su hombro con un gesto duro mientras seguía clavando sus ojos en el otro hijo de Kushina—. Que tengan un viaje a salvo —les dijo como último antes de depositar ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo—. Nos regresamos a casa ahora.

Sai vio la mirada resignada de Gaara y no hizo ningún ademán de seguirlos después de eso. Sabía que era inútil convencerlo de quedarse con él ahora. Su padre tenía tal poder sobre él.

Pero Naruto todavía no entendía esto sobre su hermano.

—¡Gaara! —le gritó en cuanto se pudo apartar lo suficiente del Uchiha—. ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Gaara, por favor!

Su hermano no volteó a mirarlo una sola vez mientras cruzaba las puertas de salida del aeropuerto en medio de los hombres de su padre.

Sai llegó hasta él y al ver que Naruto todavía seguía llamándolo sin ningún resultado, lo sujetó de uno de sus brazos con firmeza, haciéndolo finalmente apartar la mirada.

—Debes irte —le dijo haciendo recordar a todos lo precario de su situación si se quedaba por más tiempo—. Gaara estará bien, yo me quedaré con él.

Naruto observó al pintor y por un momento no lo reconoció. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que Sai era un tipo completamente diferente cuando hablaba de Gaara.

Pero después de todo lo que había pasado, Naruto no estaba seguro que el pintor pudiera hacer gran cosa para ayudar a su hermano. Si tan solo Raiden no hubiera aparecido en ese momento…

—Sai —le dijo finalmente cuando se dio por vencido de poder volver a ver la cabeza roja de su hermano—. No, tú también debes venir con nosotros. No es seguro para ti tampoco aquí. Ya no.

El pintor lo soltó al escuchar esto, y entonces fue Naruto el que lo aprisionó entre sus manos para evitar que se escabullera.

—¿No lo entiendes? —le dijo impacientemente—. Si te pasa algo, Gaara enloquecerá. ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!

El pintor negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

—No. No puedo dejarlo solo.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan…? —comenzó a increparle el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por una poderosa mano que hizo girar su cuerpo y luego lo elevó hasta depositarlo sobre un hombro, todo en un solo movimiento.

Todavía se tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que no era otro sino Sasuke quien lo había cogido tan poco ortodoxamente y lo llevaba, literalmente, a rastras hacia la zona de embarque.

Distinguió a Kiba, su padre y al propio Sai siguiéndolos por detrás, junto con la mayor parte de los ocupantes del aeropuerto que tenían una visión clara de ellos observándolo entre entretenidos y chocados.

Pero Sasuke no lo soltó sino hasta que llegaron a su destino a pesar de que el rubio se fuera protestando muy audiblemente durante todo el tiempo que les demoró llegar ahí.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —le reclamó una vez que el piso estuvo otra vez seguro bajo sus dos pies.

Sasuke estaba completamente alterado y solo después de verlo a los ojos, Naruto se dio cuenta que el Uchiha necesitaba de su inmediata atención y pronto.

—¡Si te pasa algo a ti, el que enloquecerá seré yo! —le gritó incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo—. ¡Te subirás en el avión en este momento así te tenga que dejar inconsciente, ¿me has entendido?

Naruto no parecía particularmente intimidado por esta amenaza. Al contrario extendió sus brazos y cuando tuvo al Uchiha entre ellos sintió como poco a poco el cuerpo de su mejor amigo comenzaba a relajarse y su respiración volvía a intervalos rítmicos una vez más.

—Discúlpalo —le dijo Kiba desde la espalda de Sasuke, sonriendo divertido al ver el mar de nervios que Naruto había logrado hacer de un hombre tan fuerte como él—, ha estado bajo mucha tensión todos estos días.

Naruto asintió desde el hombro de su mejor amigo y le sonrió en respuesta al veterinario. Se imaginaba que Kiba había pasado por lo mismo y que una vez en casa no terminaría de escuchar la reprimenda de Shikamaru.

Luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia Minato. Aún de pie, un poco incómodo y feliz a la vez al ver a Naruto sosteniendo a Sasuke de esa forma tan familiar.

Al ver que los ojos de Naruto estaban clavados en él ahora, finalmente se atrevió a hablar una vez más.

—No te preocupes por Sai —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pintor—. Yo tendré un ojo puesto sobre él y Gaara. Te prometo que no les pasará nada hasta que los veas otra vez.

Sasuke finalmente había tenido la decencia de apartarse cuando escuchó la voz de Minato hablando con Naruto.

El rubio, sin embargo, no se movió un centímetro de su lado para acercarse a su padre mientras este le hablaba.

—Es increíble —dijo finalmente el capitán cuando notó el silencio alargándose entre ambos—. Aún no puedo creer que tenga un hijo y esté parado frente a mí.

Naruto tampoco podía creerlo él mismo y a eso se debía su poca reacción momentánea. Sin embargo, al escuchar a Minato admitiéndolo con tanta candidez esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lamento no parecerme a mi madre en nada —le dijo finalmente dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Minato lo vio y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Oh, estás tan equivocado —porque Kushina había sonreído a través de él justo en ese momento. La sonrisa que Minato nunca pudo olvidar y que pensó que no volvería a ver en lo que le restaba de vida.

Sasuke le dio un empujón y finalmente Naruto se atrevió a acercarse hacia su padre. Le dio un abrazo torpe entonces, aún dubitativo, pero al sentir la respuesta del hombre mayor finalmente comenzó a relajarse.

—Iré a visitarte cuando las cosas se hayan calmado por aquí —le dijo Minato después de escuchar que uno de los agentes Uchiha se acercara a Sasuke para recordarle que su avión estaba preparado y listo para partir—. Permanece en Japón hasta entonces, por favor.

Naruto lo sujetó con fuerza una última vez, sin tener palabras por el momento para expresar su sorpresa y su alegría. Cuando lo soltó miró de lleno ojos iguales a los suyos.

—Te los encargo mucho. A Sai y Gaara —le dijo antes de alejarse—. Y tú también, cuídate, por favor.

Minato asintió una vez y luego lo vio alejarse, mientras Sasuke lo tomaba del hombro y Kiba se adelantaba para seguir al hombre de los Uchiha que les enseñaba el camino por la puerta de embarque.

* * *

><p>Ummm, siento que este capítulo me va a regresar a morder en el final. No tuve tiempo de editarlo todo lo que hubiera querido desde el viernes hasta este domingo, así que si cuando después de tiempo lo relean y lo encuentren cambiado, tengan por seguro que he sido yo reeditando por décima vez.<p>

En fin, ya solo quedan dos capítulos y un epílogo. Espero que me sigan acompañando hasta el final ^^.

Próximo capítulo el domingo.


	9. Parte 9

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias: **sigue seguro para leer alrededor de gente poco yaoista.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 9_

Los dos hombres detrás de él lo tenían sujeto de los hombros y de las manos. Y a pesar de la poca circulación y el entumecimiento que venía sintiendo desde hacía unos minutos no era algo que lo preocupara; Gaara estaba más que acostumbrado a este trato familiar cuando era atrapado por alguna de sus locuras y llevado ante la presencia de su padre.

Pero todo parecía nuevo mientras era obligado a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión Sabaku. El joven capturado jamás la había sentido tan fría, enorme o ajena en toda su vida. Tan llena de secretos y de ese aire amenazador de los lugares habitados por animales peligrosos.

Raiden mismo caminaba a unos pasos de distancia suyo, abriendo el camino y dirigiéndolos personalmente sobre las escaleras y los pasillos hacia su oficina. Sí, Gaara conocía muy bien el recorrido. Y solo por esa vez temía llegar a su destino.

Un rayo de luz totalmente fuera de lugar en la monotonía gris del pasillo se coló terco por una ventana e iluminó lo suficiente a Gaara por unos segundos como para hacerlo salir de sus cavilaciones y fijarse en él.

Se preguntaba si Naruto estaría a salvo ya. Seguramente sus amigos y su padre lo habían obligado a tomar el avión, pero ¿permanecería en Japón? De ninguna manera haría algo tan estúpido como venir a buscarlo cuando estuviera por su cuenta otra vez, ¿verdad?

Si volvía a poner pie en ese país estaba condenado, no había sido buena idea la primera vez y definitivamente ahora no sería nada recomendable. Un poco abatido, además, se puso a reflexionar sobre cómo la condena de su hermano se había ampliado dramáticamente desde poner pie en Las Vegas a poner pie en el país para mantenerse con vida.

La madre de ambos ni siquiera había podido escapar de su padre en el lejano Japón.

La oficina del jefe Sabaku estaba iluminada cuando arribaron. Gaara se preguntaba si sus hermanos estarían enterados de lo que había ocurrido. Pero aunque lo supieran no podrían hacer algo para ayudarlo en esos momentos, Raiden tenía que seguir teniendo plena confianza en ellos para que pudieran tener cierta influencia sobre su padre como recompensa. Y para conseguirlo se habían pasado años fingiendo indiferencia hacia Gaara. Era parte de su charada habitual.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías que tenías un hermano?

Gaara no había levantado la mirada para enfrentar a su padre aún. Una pregunta así ciertamente no lo tentaría a hacerlo ahora. Ya no era cuestión de que Naruto se encontrara en Estados Unidos, Japón o en otro planeta, su sentencia estaba declarada y su vida era una bomba de tiempo. Y sin embargo, Gaara seguía tratando desesperadamente de buscar una salida en medio de todo para poder mantenerlo con vida.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —continuó su padre cuando los minutos se alargaron indefinidamente y su hijo no se moviera o pareciera haberlo escuchado.

—Ve a llamar a Green —le dijo entonces a uno de los hombres que tenían sujetos a su hijo.

Gaara sabía que el hombre que había solicitado su padre era su sicario favorito. Siempre estaba alabando sus trabajos limpios y certeros, y más de una vez Gaara había tenido la sospecha que había sido él personalmente quien había acabado por hallar a Kushina.

—¿Cómo encontraste a mi madre?

Era la primera vez que Gaara mencionaba a su madre en presencia de su padre. Era la primera vez que osaba pronunciar esas palabras en la mansión Sabaku: "mi madre". Se figuró que si Raiden ya estaba enterado de todo, más le valía procurarse un par de respuestas él mismo. Y la muerte de su madre siempre lo había intrigado morbosamente, desde que la escuchara siendo tan trágicamente narrada por Minato.

Pero Raiden no parecía complacido con el giro que había dado la conversación, aunque tampoco se negó a responder la pregunta de su hijo.

—Pones una recompensa en los círculos adecuados y tarde o temprano lo que has perdido volverá a ti —había bordeado la mesa de su escritorio al escuchar el teléfono y cuando lo contestó, escuchó unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Por qué no has venido?... ¿Dónde?

Luego le hizo un gesto al hombre que tenía sujeto a Gaara para que se retirara. Este comenzó a jalar a su hijo una vez más llevándoselo.

—Déjalo —le dijo cubriendo un momento la bocina del teléfono—. Ve a hacer guardia en la puerta, que nadie nos interrumpa.

Gaara finalmente se vio libre y comenzó a estirar los dedos una vez más. Los hombres de su padre siempre estaban cortando la circulación de las personas que capturaban, en esta ocasión lo habían sostenido con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que tendría nuevas marcas en sus muñecas al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, era lo menos que tenía en la mente en un momento como aquel; y siguiendo, por el contrario, con mucha atención la conversación de su padre.

—En todo caso, necesito que llegues aquí lo más pronto posible —le decía en un tono impaciente a la otra persona—. Es un trabajo que solo tú puedes hacer.

Tarde o temprano, pensó Gaara tratando de impedir sentirse tan desvalido como se sentía. Mejor tarde… pero sabía que su padre no pensaba igual que él.

—Pues alista tu pasaporte, te vas a Japón —le dijo riendo y mirando directamente a Gaara.

Cuando finalmente colgó, su hijo decidió que su única opción era ganar tiempo por su hermano. Él lo había sacado de la seguridad en que vivía hasta ese momento. Supo enseguida que vivía bien, que no lo necesitaba, que su vida era feliz. Y reconoció finalmente que el que había actuado egoístamente había sido él. Naruto lo había perdona a final de cuentas, pero Gaara mismo no se perdonaría perderlo de esa forma. No a un hermano como él.

—Minato no dejará que te le acerques —comenzó a enumerarle desesperado—, Naruto no está solo. Sasuke Uchiha tampoco permitirá que le pongas un dedo encima —incluso él reconoció el apellido Uchiha cuando el amigo de Naruto lo mencionó, no era una familia que había que tomar a la ligera y su padre lo sabía también—. ¿Vas a arriesgar la posición del clan solo para matar a un tipo que no significa nada? ¿Que no puede hacerte ningún daño?

Raiden se había cruzado de brazos en cuanto el exabrupto de Gaara había comenzado. Al término de este observó a su hijo jadeante y descompuesto, pero esto solo hizo que una sonrisa sardónica se formara en sus labios como respuesta.

—Finalmente veo algo de mí en ti —Gaara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharlo—. Analizar todas las salidas posibles a nuestras decisiones es lo que nos hace buenos líderes.

Su hijo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Raiden Sabaku lo estaba escuchando… ¿a él?

—Sin embargo —las palabras siguientes lo cortaron como un cuchillo y Gaara comprendió que él también veía algo de sí mismo en su padre ahora—, voy a matarlo. Me daré la satisfacción de llegar hasta él y asesinarlo por varias razones.

Raiden comenzó a caminar hasta él y cuando estuvo frente a su hijo extendió su mano y tomó su rostro, jugando con el cabello rojo entre sus dedos y mirando de lleno en los ojos verdes que tan adversas memorias le traían. Sin duda recordando a Kushina, pensó Gaara sin sentir miedo ya. Solo la fría calma que presagiaba algo mucho menos placentero.

—Una es porque eso matará una vez más a su padre —le dijo comenzando a sonreír lleno de satisfacción. Gaara casi podía ver la escena de la muerte de Naruto en sus ojos ahora, incapaz de mirar a otro lado—. Otra es porque eso te demostrará a ti que no puedes mantener secretos de tu padre —a este punto la presión en su nuca se hizo tan fuerte que Gaara no pudo contener el gesto de dolor que se formó en su rostro como consecuencia—. Y la última y más importante… porque no puedo matarte a ti.

Cuando su padre lo soltó, Gaara retrocedió hasta casi tocar la puerta con su espalda. Su respiración salía entrecortada y algo en su interior le decía que si hacía un movimiento en falso su padre se atrevería a matarlo a pesar de decirle todo lo contrario tan solo hacía unos segundos.

—No puedo matar a mi propio hijo —le dijo completamente satisfecho con ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de Gaara—, pero puedo matar a tu hermano en tu lugar. Y esta vez me tomaré toda la satisfacción que tu madre no me permitió cobrarme con ella al huir.

¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? Kushina había huido al otro lado del mundo y no había sobrevivido. Naruto estaba resguardado por los Uchiha, pero Gaara comenzaba a temer que nada en este mundo fuera capaz de detener a su padre.

—Sobre ese pintor…

Y solo entonces, el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba.

—Está claro que el trato se acabó —le dijo con un tono de voz monótono y aburrido, como si ni siquiera valiera la pena mencionarlo pero lo hacía porque trataba con alguien que no lo entendería de otra forma—. Si lo vuelvo a ver contigo, ese día puedes despedirte de él para siempre.

Luego escuchó la voz de su padre llamando al hombre que había dejado custodiando la puerta. Este apareció sin su saco puesto y tardó todavía unos segundos en darse cuenta que Gaara estaba apoyado en una de las puertas dobles de la estancia de su padre. Miró a su jefe y este le hizo un gesto vago con la mano para hacerle entender que no se molestara con él.

—He terminado de hablar con mi hijo —le dijo entonces dándoles la espalda y regresando lentamente hacia su escritorio. Todavía tenía unas llamadas y órdenes que dar antes que Green apareciera en la mansión—. Llévalo a uno de los cuartos de aislamiento y regresa inmediatamente. ¿Todavía no vuelve tu compañero?

—Fue a hacer los preparativos para la llegada del señor Green —le informó el otro hombre mientras cogía a Gaara del hombro y comenzaba a llevárselo nuevamente.

Raiden Sabaku escuchó una detonación a su espalda y se agachó instintivamente. Cuando se aseguró que no estaba herido volteó su mirada y buscó el origen del disparo.

Su cabeza había dejado de dolerle en cuanto el arma estuvo en su mano. El idiota se había dejado el saco y prácticamente le estaba enseñando el revólver como si estuviera ofreciéndoselo de regalo. Y estaba cargado. Los hombres de su padre siempre iban con los revólveres cargados.

Después cerró la puerta y comenzó a contar los segundos. No tenía muchos hasta que los hombres en el primer piso llegaran hasta ahí.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no necesito decirte que yo hubiera sido mejor líder de lo que tú has sido hasta hoy.

En realidad no tenía nada que perder. En dos pasos estuvo frente a su progenitor y puso una de sus rodillas sobre su pecho, el arma sobre su cabeza.

Naruto y Sai estarían muertos. O Raiden estaría muerto.

Gaara no tenía nada más que perder… y mucho que ganar.

—Eres un…

¿Qué?, ¿estúpido?, ¿un monstruo?, ¿un bastardo? ¿Qué más podía decirle su padre en esos momentos que ya no le hubiera dicho en toda su vida juntos?

Raiden parecía tan perdido como él. En realidad no había nada más qué decir entre ellos. Después de tomar el arma con ambas manos y asegurarse que estas dejaran de temblar un poco, se decidió.

—Yo al menos no tengo escrúpulos en matar a mi propio padre.

El disparo fue certero. En la morgue decretaron finalmente que había sido una muerte instantánea. Gaara hubiera deseado que sufriera un poco más.

-…-

Había pasado más de una semana desde su llegada a Japón y Naruto estaba literalmente derribando las paredes del departamento de Sasuke. No su propio departamento, claro. Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba no habían ni querido oír que Naruto regresara a su dirección de pasaporte por lo que le restara de vida. Ninguno lo decía, pero sentían el miedo de que esta no pasara de unos años.

Una vez en el aeropuerto de su país, un grupo de cuatro hombres del clan Uchiha había aparecido para escoltarlos a salvo hacia el departamento de Sasuke, donde su hermano Itachi los recibió aparentando muy bien su alivio al ver llegar a su precioso hermanito sin un rasguño.

Sasuke se la pasó contando los detalles de su viaje, con Kiba interviniendo de vez en cuando para anotar lo preocupado que había estado el Uchiha durante todo el tiempo separado de Naruto y cómo lo había levantado en peso y llevado de vuelta a Japón una vez que lo tuvo con él.

Itachi tomó nota mental de todos estos mortificantes comentarios para usarlos en el futuro como chantaje seguramente, pero fuera de eso se mostró agradable con los amigos de Sasuke, aunque era la primera vez que eran presentados formalmente.

Cuando Shikamaru hizo su aparición, rascándose la cabeza y preguntándoles por qué no entendían lo que era una hora decente para llegar, Naruto corrió a su encuentro y le pidió noticias.

—¿Aún no se los dices? —le preguntó a Itachi como si estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con el hermano de Sasuke a diario.

Itachi decidió no responder a esto, sino que se puso de pie y salió con rumbo a la cocina, diciendo que prepararía un poco de café y dejándole todas las explicaciones problemáticas a Shikamaru.

El amigo de Naruto tomó asiento encima del sofá donde estaba sentado el rubio previamente y trató de relajar los músculos de su nuca sobándolos con una mano. Ese par de días en tensión le habían dejado el cuerpo entumecido y adolorido, solo después de ver a Naruto frente a él a salvo lo habían hecho finalmente decidirse a relajarse, por el momento. Y como tal, lo hacía pensando en todos los problemas que le había ocasionado la amistad de Naruto y sopesando por enésima vez si valía la pena conservarla.

—¿Qué es? Ocurrió algo, ¿verdad? ¡Dime, por favor! —lo apremió Naruto tomando asiento a un lado suyo y cogiendo uno de sus brazos con fuerza.

—En verdad no son noticias que deberían recibir antes de haber descansado un poco —les advirtió Shikamaru tratando de hacer que Naruto lo soltara.

Sasuke volvió a hundirse en el sofá decaído. No estaba preparado para que algo más sucediera. Ya estaba lo suficientemente estresado y en alerta pensando en cómo asegurar la vida de su amor platónico como para meter a su atestada cabeza más problemas con los que lidiar. Si tan solo todos a excepción de él y Naruto murieran en el mundo, quizá entonces él podría descansar tranquilo finalmente.

Itachi llegó de la cocina cargando una bandeja con tazas grandes y llenas de café negro que hicieron inmediatamente sentirse mejor a Sasuke y Shikamaru. Pero cuando les ofreció igual tratamiento a Kiba y Naruto, ellos lo rechazaron con amabilidad. Naruto porque no podía pensar en comer o beber nada hasta que satisficiera su curiosidad, y Kiba porque ya había bebido demasiado café todos esos días.

Luego el Uchiha mayor se acercó a la gran pantalla de televisión que su hermano tenía en su sala y se apoderó del control remoto.

Naruto cesó toda protesta o nuevas conjeturas cuando el canal de noticias comenzó a mostrar imágenes de Gaara y el resto de su familia mientras anunciaban la muerte de Raiden Sabaku.

Lo acusaban de asesinato en primer grado, conspiración, fratricidio y otras cosas más que la prensa todavía no se ponía de acuerdo en si serían suficientes para condenarlo a la pena capital o simplemente cadena perpetua.

Estuvieron todavía pasando noticias al respecto por más de treinta minutos, y durante todo ese tiempo ninguno de los ocupantes de la sala habló o pareció poder ser capaz de salir de su estupor. Naruto más que ninguno.

Cuando finalmente Itachi volvió a apagar el televisor, el silencio se había hecho dueño de la habitación y nadie parecía querer presentarle batalla.

Pero a la larga, Shikamaru cogió su teléfono e hizo una llamada. Cuando tuvo a la persona que quería en la otra línea, se lo extendió a Naruto y este lo tomó sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Naruto.

Solo lo había escuchado una sola vez, pero el rubio aún podía reconocer la voz de su padre.

—Papá… ¿qué…? —y no pudo encontrar qué más preguntar por el momento.

—Lo sé —le dijo el hombre del otro lado pacientemente—. Solo quiero que sepas que Gaara está bien. Está siendo detenido en un lugar adecuado, conozco a buenas personas ahí. Nada malo le pasará. Yo estoy yendo para allá en estos momentos.

—¿Podrás ayudarlo? ¿Lo hizo de verdad? —le preguntó todavía sin poder creer que su propio hermano hubiera sido capaz de matar a su padre y deseando tal vez no haberle hecho caso a nadie y haberse quedado en ese país. O haber logrado liberarse de Sasuke para correr tras Gaara y traerlo a la fuerza con ellos a Japón.

—No sabré nada con seguridad hasta que hable con él —le dijo Minato también preocupado. Naruto recordó que su padre siempre había procurado interesarse por Gaara como si fuera su hijo cuando todavía vivía Kushina, sabía instintivamente que ese era un lazo que ni el tiempo, la distancia, ni el padre de Gaara habían podido romper—. Pero de declararse culpable de los cargos, lo único que podemos rogar es que reciba cadena perpetua en lugar de la pena capital.

Naruto contuvo el aliento. ¿Morir?... su hermano muerto por asesinar a un hombre como Raiden Sabaku. Debía ser una maldita broma.

—Yo iré también —dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie. Sasuke estuvo a su lado en segundos cogiéndolo del brazo—. Necesito hablar con él, escucharlo de sus labios. ¿Dónde está Sai ahora?

—Sai está con Gaara, por supuesto —le dijo su padre tratando de imaginarse la reacción del amigo Uchiha de su hijo a tal declaración—. No es buena idea que vengas aún. Espera a que pase siquiera una semana y que las cosas se calmen un poco por aquí.

—¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y solo esperar! —le gritó perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Por qué era que todos creían que Naruto era un ser humano capaz de hacer algo tan terrible como esperar?

Sasuke lo miró completamente irritado entonces. Oh, claro que podría. Sasuke lo había hecho por dos infernales e interminables días. Seguramente Naruto podía esperar un par también a que el Uchiha se asegurara que no hubiera sicarios del clan Sabaku sobre la pista del rubio todavía.

—Si vienes ahora solo preocuparás a Gaara —le dijo entonces Minato cortando brillantemente la terquedad de su hijo en un instante—. Sé que estás preocupado, pero cuando llegue con él te llamaré otra vez y podrán conversar un momento.

Naruto frunció el ceño pero decidió que por el momento esperaría.

—Está bien.

Y luego de intercambiar unas despedidas su padre cortó la comunicación.

-…-

Había pasado una semana completa desde entonces y entre que Sasuke no le permitiera regresar solo a su departamento (¡¿quieres que me dé un ataque?), que Jiraiya le diera vacaciones adelantadas para que se relajara de todos los nuevos descubrimientos en su vida, y que Sasuke pasara veinticuatro horas del día pegado a su lado como si temiera que el rubio fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento; Naruto no había tenido un momento para estar solo y lograr calmarse completamente.

En esos momentos era Hinata quien había llegado a acompañarlo mientras Sasuke hacía una breve aparición en su oficina, firmaba algunos papeles a toda prisa y regresaba a casa a tiempo para la cena.

Naruto no entendía qué tipo de protección le podía proporcionar una mujer tan delicada, ni en lo que estaba pensando Sasuke realmente al tenerlo casi prisionero en su departamento de esa manera. Solo que a esas alturas, Naruto se estaba tomando muy en serio llamar a la policía y pedir ayuda.

—Nunca había estado antes en el departamento de Sasuke —le dijo entonces la mujer para romper el hielo—. Es muy grande…

Naruto mismo dio una ojeada a su alrededor siguiendo la mirada de su amiga. Ciertamente era amplio, pero se imaginaba que todos los pent-house en el centro de la ciudad eran como aquel. Sasuke pasaba tanto tiempo en el trabajo y en la casa de Naruto ordinariamente que el rubio no se imaginaba que su dueño pasara el tiempo en él que la mayoría de gente normal pasaría.

—¿Cómo está Kiba?

Hinata sonrió entonces y volvió su mirada tierna hacia Naruto.

—Mucho mejor. Llegó a casa y se recostó en la cama, luego no despertó por dos días enteros —le dijo sin poder contener la risa—. Había estado muy preocupado por ti. Todos lo estuvimos aquí también.

Naruto asintió avergonzado. Sabía que había estado preocupando a las personas que lo querían al tomar tantos riesgos y se sentía apenado por ello. Pero luego recordaba a Gaara y sentía frustración al no haber podido hacer mucho por él a pesar de enterarse que era su medio hermano.

—Lo siento…

Hinata extendió la mano y tomó la de Naruto en ella, como siempre hacía cuando sentía que su amigo necesitaba consuelo. Naruto no le dijo nada pero posó la otra sobre la suya y la apretó.

—Escuché que tu hermano fue bueno contigo —prosiguió la pequeña mujer sin que su sonrisa titubeara ni un solo momento por hablar de un hombre que salía en las noticias siendo acusado de asesinato—. Al final lograste encontrar a tu familia.

—Sí —le dijo Naruto sonriendo finalmente. Se daba cuenta que no había tenido motivo para sonreír en días y le agradeció a Hinata que encontrara algo positivo por lo que estar agradecido—. Solo desearía haber podido hacer más por él…

Su amiga guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo al escuchar esto último.

—¿Había algo en especial… que querías hacer por él?

Naruto no lo sabía. Desde que había conocido a Gaara habían estado envueltos en una carrera contra el tiempo que les quedaba. Habían hablado y hablado. Naruto no recordaba haber hablado tanto durante toda su vida. Y sin embargo aún faltaban tantas cosas por decir.

—Creo que solo quería…

Recordó entonces cómo se había sentido al tener esa conversación con Gaara

"—No comprende que no tengo otra forma de protegerlo que quedándome. Incluso le pedí que se fuera de regreso a Japón contigo en cuanto vi tu cuadro. Si apareciera alguien más a quien él pudiera amar, no tendría por qué andar con una sentencia sobre su cabeza todos los días, como cuando está conmigo.

—¿Estarías bien con eso? ¿Él con otra persona?

—Moriría. Pero al menos él estaría a salvo."

Había algo mal con la lógica de Gaara. Algo que Naruto no terminaba de definir con precisión.

—Solo quería ayudarlo —le dijo finalmente derrotado. No había tenido tiempo de estar tan calmado como para pensar esas cosas hasta ese momento. Y ahora con solo pensar en todo lo que había quedado sin resolver y lo que le esperaba, se comenzó a sentir terriblemente cansado.

-…-

Cuando Sasuke regresó nuevamente a su departamento, se encontró con Hinata sentada encima de su sofá leyendo uno de sus libros. En cuanto lo vio, lo dejó a un lado y se puso de pie, acercándose a despedirse.

—Bienvenido —dijo con la voz más baja que de costumbre y haciendo un gesto hacia el interior de la casa—. Naruto se quedó dormido a media tarde. Parecía muy cansado.

Sasuke le dio la razón. El rubio no había estado durmiendo bien todos esos días y casi no tenía ya energía para discutir con él ni siquiera.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de que la mujer saliera del departamento.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y luego cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Encontró a su mejor amigo recostado hecho un ovillo encima de su cama. Sasuke le había dado esa habitación desde el primer día y Naruto no había ido a buscarlo a la suya en ningún momento desde entonces. Se preguntaba si lo molestaba demasiado el no dejarlo viajar todavía y el darle excusa tras excusa para atrasar su salida.

Minato hablaba a diario con él por teléfono. E incluso Gaara había sostenido conversaciones cortas con él. Pero Naruto no se sentía satisfecho.

Sasuke aprovechó para sentarse a un lado de la cama y remover las hebras doradas que había caído sobre su rostro. Nadie lo podía imaginar al interactuar con él y notar que era tan extrovertido, pero Naruto solía dormir ocupando solo un lugar muy pequeño de la cama, con sus piernas dobladas hasta casi tocar su estómago. Como si quisiera protegerse de algo o tuviera frío.

—Hey… —lo llamó adorando el espectáculo que era el rubio mientras volvía al mundo de los vivos. Sus ojos azules brillando misteriosamente y finalmente enfocándose en él.

—Sasuke.

—Tengo buenas noticias —le dijo sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la reacción de su amado Naruto.

—¿Qué tan buenas? —le preguntó mientras se incorporaba a toda prisa y ponía su rostro demasiado cerca del de Sasuke.

—Nos iremos mañana —le dijo lanzando un suspiro—. Será mejor que alistes tus cosas.

Había asegurado toda la compañía y precauciones posibles para su estancia en el otro país, esta vez no quería correr ningún riesgo. Su hermano mismo le había dicho que dejara de ser tan paranoico y permitiera que el chico rubio viera a su familia de una buena vez.

Naruto se lo estaba agradeciendo en ese mismo instante con un gran abrazo, pero Sasuke no podía dejar de volver a sentirse nervioso por ir nuevamente a ese país tan peligroso para su mejor amigo.

—Necesito ir a casa por más ropa —le dijo entonces sonriendo de oreja a oreja y poniéndose en pie de un salto—. Vamos, me tienes que llevar tú, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke lanzó otro suspiro y aceptó la mano que le daba el otro hombre. Hasta Naruto parecía resignado a estar bajo la vigilancia constante del Uchiha, sin sentirse molesto por ella.

Reflexionó durante el camino que no sabía si estaba dando un paso en la dirección adecuada para su relación. Naruto no parecía haber notado nada extraordinario en la actitud de Sasuke y el Uchiha, por el contrario, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con el rubio.

Se preguntaba preocupado si esa oportunidad llegaría eventualmente.

-…-

Sai no parecía particularmente diferente por los sucesos que habían ocurrido en esas semanas desde que se vieran por última vez.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la prisión donde tenían detenido a Gaara esperando su juicio y vieron al pintor esperándolos en la escalinata de la entrada. Caminó a su encuentro con su sonrisa indiferente habitual y solo cuando estrechó la mano del Uchiha pareció preocupado por algo.

—No le habrás dicho a tu hermano que estoy metido en todo esto, ¿verdad?

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas. Pensando que se trataba de una de las bromas absurdas del pintor. Preocuparse por lo que pudiera pensar su hermano de él en momentos como aquel.

—Cada pequeño detalle —le aseguró con total seriedad su primo—. Incluyendo cómo te di de alma en ese cuarto de hotel.

Sai se tomó pesaroso de la cabeza. Le llevarían años borrar la sonrisa de superioridad que Itachi portaría de ahora en adelante cada vez que lo viera. Prefería mil veces cuando el Uchiha mayor creía que el pintor era un idiota sin sentimientos.

—¿Se pelearon? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Él por su parte no había escuchado nada al respecto todavía.

Ambos primos intercambiaron miradas un segundo antes de decidirse por un silencio cómplice como única salida al predicamento.

—Gaara te espera —le dijo al fin Sai, guiándolos al interior del recinto—. Creo que te gustará hablar con él ahora. Se siente más tranquilo.

Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar esto. Después de un crimen tan horrendo. Minato le había dicho que contra todo pronóstico, sus abogados habían decidido declararse inocentes, bajo muerte accidental en defensa propia. Los medios de comunicación habían entrado en frenesí al saber la noticia, y aunque Minato y sus superiores estaban tirando de los hilos en la clandestinidad temían que si seguía haciéndose demasiado público el caso, el jurado terminaría por votar en contra.

Sin dejar de lado que el asesinato no había sido para nada en defensa propia y todos sus conocidos lo sabían muy bien.

En una situación así, ¿Gaara estaba más tranquilo?

—No veo cómo podría estarlo —le dijo sinceramente. En realidad no lo veía.

Pero Sai lo detuvo un momento y lo sostuvo del brazo haciendo que enfrentara su mirada. Quizá para hacerle entender que lo que iba a decirle era la verdad.

—Por fin es libre —a pesar de estar encarcelado esperando juicio, sin saber si moriría, viviría o sería encerrado de por vida, pero el pintor estaba convencido de lo que decía—. No debes estar triste por él. Gaara no lo está.

La celda de Gaara no era un lugar repelente como Naruto había pensado después de ver las películas extranjeras sobre prisiones y la forma tan inadecuada en la que eran hacinados dentro. Ciertamente no tenía mucho espacio, ni muchas cosas dentro, pero tenía la suficiente luz como para no sentirse en tinieblas y las paredes pintadas de blanco parecían hacerla más grande de lo que era en realidad.

Sasuke y Sai se quedaron fuera mientras Naruto entraba a ver a Gaara. Y en cuanto estuvieron sentados frente a frente encima de la cama de la celda, el rubio pudo comprobar que lo que le había adelantado el pintor era verdad.

No era un cambio muy notable a aquellos que no lo conocieran con profundidad. Pero estaba claro que Gaara estaba ante él como nunca antes lo había estado. Libre de un gran peso que nadie nunca había visto que cargaba sobre sus hombros por tanto tiempo.

—Podemos hablar aquí —le aseguró el pelirrojo mientras cubría sus pies descalzos con sus manos y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Naruto nunca lo había visto tan relajado—. Minato dice que no hay micrófonos escondidos o algo por lo que tengamos de qué preocuparnos.

Naruto asintió entonces y luego se acomodó nuevamente tratando de girar su cuerpo para ver a Gaara frente a frente.

—¿Estás durmiendo bien?

Gaara sonrió al escuchar esto. Había olvidado que le había comentado a Naruto sobre sus problemas de insomnio.

—Como un bebé —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Era la verdad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Naruto no se había podido contener. Gaara se lo esperaba de todas formas, porque le dio una larga ojeada antes de dejar que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro y una vez más viera a su hermano con esos ojos preocupados que le eran familiares.

—No había otra salida —casi en un susurro. Naruto tuvo que acercar más su rostro para poder escuchar con claridad—. Él me aseguró que todos estarían muertos solo porque no me podía matar a mí a cambio. Ahora él está muerto y ustedes podrán sobrevivir.

Su hermano habló molesto después de oír con atención la excusa de Gaara. ¿Siquiera había sido una excusa?

—No era algo que tú debías decidir por tu cuenta. ¿Lo sabes?

Gaara lo vio sin comprender. Había recibido varias visitas en todo su tiempo detenido. Sai, Minato, sus hermanos, algunos allegados del padre de Naruto que deseaban ayudarlo. Pero ninguno de ellos le había dicho que había obrado mal. Todos sabían la clase de hombre de la que Gaara se había desecho.

—Si tan solo hubieras podido confiar en mí o en Sai —continuó Naruto, su rostro comenzando a dejar ver lo herido que se sentía—. Si tan solo hubieras esperado y hubieras confiado en que nosotros podríamos ayudarte.

Gaara no veía cómo. Pero se sentía desdichado al notar que había herido los sentimientos de su hermano.

—¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? —le increpó entonces Naruto mirándolo con una intensidad inhabitual, como para hacerle comprender algo importante—. No estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros ahora. Ya no estás solo, Gaara.

Y no debes hacer algo que nos deje abatidos o tristes, pensando que no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarte. Pero no lo dijo ya. Estaba claro que Gaara no podía entender de qué era lo que le estaba hablando Naruto.

Aún viviendo sin familia como lo había hecho él, Naruto sabía algo elemental que a Gaara le era desconocido. Sabía que todas las personas que conocía se veían afectadas en diferentes grados por sus acciones, y que cada paso que daba en su vida, cada decisión por minúscula que fuera, tenía una repercusión en todas estas preciosas personas. Tan preciosas como para hacer a Naruto detenerse a pensar antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

La voz de Gaara parecía muy confundida cuando llegó a sus oídos la siguiente vez.

—Gracias. Y lo siento.

Naruto sabía que no había forma de explicar algo como eso. Era algo que Gaara debía experimentar por sí mismo de ahí en adelante.

Si tan solo lograba salir libre de esa.

—Yo… —continuó el pelirrojo tratando de ser sincero, pero temeroso de asustar a su hermano ahora que por fin parecían llevarse bien— me sentí bien después de hacerlo.

Naruto lo miró espantado, pero sin apartar la mirada. Quería escucharlo hasta el final.

—Había asesinado a mi madre. Te había puesto en peligro a ti. Y amenazaba con matarlos a ti y a Sai —le parecía que no estaba tan satisfecho como decía, pero Naruto decidió no contrariarlo por el momento—. Si no lo hubiera hecho entonces, tal vez no estaría hablando contigo. Creo que ahora que está muerto puedo finalmente olvidarlo.

Y eso era lo máximo que Gaara había ambicionado durante toda su vida. El mundo parecía diferente solo sabiendo que su padre ya no se encontraba en algún lugar de él todavía respirando.

-…-

Más tarde, al salir de la prisión, y dejar a Sai nuevamente en compañía de Gaara, Naruto reflexionó sobre lo diferentes que ambos eran realmente.

Gaara tenía a Sai, que lo amaba de una forma extraña pero completamente devota a pesar de las apariencias. Les había costado mucho encontrarse, y una vez que lo habían hecho les había costado otro poco entenderse. Aun así, cuando finalmente lo habían logrado, las circunstancias los fueron cercando de tal forma cotidiana e invencible que ahora no sabían si podrían terminar juntos o no.

En la privacidad de la celda de Gaara, Naruto se podía imaginar a Sai recostado al lado de su amor, sosteniéndolo y hablando de cosas completamente diferentes a las que uno podría imaginar que hablaría una pareja normal.

Gaara lo escucharía sin prestarle mucha atención y de vez en cuando haría un comentario mordaz a su oído. Confundiendo al pintor y haciendo que la conversación tomara un rumbo todavía más extraño que el anterior, hasta que Gaara no lo aguantara más y comenzara a reír.

O tal vez algo completamente opuesto. Ambos en silencio. Sin necesidad de hablar para estar a gusto en la compañía del otro… como Gaara mismo le había confesado aquella vez.

Sasuke lo observó preocupado durante todo el camino de regreso a su hotel. Sabía que ver a su hermano en prisión deprimiría al rubio, pero no se imaginaba que fuera a sumirlo en ese silencio y melancolía tan poco característica en él por tanto tiempo.

Una vez en el pasillo de sus habitaciones, Naruto le dijo que iría a recostarse un rato antes de cenar y Sasuke solo tuvo tiempo de asentir brevemente antes que su amigo se volviera y se encerrara en su habitación.

-...-

* * *

><p>-...-<p>

Lo siento, me atrasé todo un día..., pero ya por fin lo pude pulir un poco (que sigo con mis planes de editarlo más porque con las apuradas hay cosas que se me quedaron por cambiar) y lo subo para seguir avanzando.

El domingo, espero, subo el último capítulo antes del epílogo ^^. Gracias por leerme hasta aquí.


	10. Parte 10

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias: **Lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_parte 10_

Sasuke sabía que existía la posibilidad que ver a su hermano en prisión podía dejar abatido a su mejor amigo. Pero no se esperaba ese silencio y melancolía en la que el joven se sumió de regreso en el auto hacia el hotel. Algo en su conversación a solas debía haber puesto al muchacho rubio en ese estado, pero él no podía imaginar con certeza qué era y además, pensaba un poco frustrado, era algo en lo que él no estaba envuelto en esa ocasión.

Naruto ni siquiera quería que él lo acompañara en su nuevo viaje. Se lo había dicho desde el primer día que el regreso a ese país parecía inevitable. Sasuke le había dicho que tardaría un poco más de dos días en dejar las cosas en orden en su oficina y que Naruto tendría que esperar al menos una semana más. Su amigo había respondido con que él podía viajar perfectamente solo y que lo dejara marcharse de una vez, y solo con Shikamaru y Kiba de su lado lograron convencerlo de atrasar todo ese tiempo su partida.

Quizá ahora que Naruto tenía una familia de verdad —un padre que lo quería, un hermano a quien cuidar y ayudar—, quizá las cosas fueran a cambiar poco a poco entre ellos. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero Sasuke había tenido un tiempo prestado con Naruto. Su mejor amigo había estado siempre pendiente de él y Sasuke siempre había estado pendiente del rubio, como si fuera algo natural entre ambos. Por eso tal vez era que creía que nunca cambiaría nada entre ellos, hasta ese momento, y al tener problemas con su relación al principio decidió que esta no merecía la pena sobre la amistad que guardaba con él.

Naruto no tenía a nadie más, y Sasuke sabía lo mucho que lo apreciaba y que dependía de él para estar a su lado, por lo que el Uchiha se había tomado que siempre lo tendría de esa forma por sentado. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que se le estaba acabando el tiempo y le parecía ilógico que solo entonces fuera cuando se había dado cuenta que no podía seguir viviendo sin Naruto.

Al llegar al hotel, Naruto le confesó que se sentía cansado y que iría a dormir un poco antes de la cena, así que se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir. Sasuke fue a verlo unas horas después y como lo encontró dormido decidió que lo mejor era no despertarlo. Luego de meterlo bajo las sábanas, se retiró a su propia habitación a dormir lo que quedaba del día.

Pero pasaron las horas y la noche se cerró sobre la ciudad sin que Sasuke pudiera conciliar el sueño. Su mente divagando sobre su lamentable situación y tratando de cobrar valor para tomar una decisión definitiva. Había muchas cosas en riesgo que lo preocupaban aún y se quedó dando vueltas en la cama de vez en cuando, sin ser capaz de quitarse al rubio de la cabeza.

A las dos de la mañana escuchó que una puerta se abría y cuando giró a su derecha vio aparecer la cabeza rubia de Naruto mirándolo con esos ojos azules tan hipnotizadores.

—Te escuché despierto —le explicó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyo, una de sus manos levantándose hacia su cabello nerviosamente— y como acabo de despertar...

Sasuke asintió y luego se incorporó en su cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de esta. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y se subió al espacio que quedaba libre, metiéndose dentro de las cobijas con un pequeño temblor de sus hombros.

—No me había dado cuenta que hacía tanto frío aquí —le dijo con una voz medio ahogada por las sábanas—. No lo noté la última vez.

—Estuvimos en otra parte del país. No hace tanto frío en Las Vegas —le respondió Sasuke mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo y pasaba una de sus manos por sus hombros tratando de hacerlo entrar en calor—. ¿Lograste decirle a Gaara todo lo que tenías en la mente?

Naruto se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar su pregunta. Era claro que lo que sea que lo tenía preocupado no se iría hasta que hablara de ello.

—No es algo que se pueda conversar tan fácilmente —le dijo Naruto a la larga, halando su brazo y haciéndolo llegar a la altura de su cabeza—. No quiero hablar de ello ahora.

Sasuke se sintió herido. Se daba cuenta que Naruto deseaba mantenerlo distante de sus propios problemas, pero lo único que quería él era ayudarlo y llegar hasta donde sea que el rubio se hubiera ido.

La siguiente acción de Naruto entonces lo confundió aun más. Se acercó tímidamente y luego capturó sus labios en un beso corto y deseoso, completamente diferente a los que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a recibir del rubio.

Tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza, tantas palabras que aún no le había dicho, tantas cosas aún por entender entre ellos, y sin embargo su traicionero cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar instantáneamente a los avances del rubio casi como si estuviera condicionado a hacerlo.

Había extrañado tenerlo bajo él, claro. Sus besos y los gemidos que su lengua podía arrancar del interior de la de Naruto. La pequeña gran fricción de sus dos cuerpos alineados y lo perfectos que encajaban el uno con el otro al estar conectados de esa forma tan íntima.

En el fondo de su cerebro, sin embargo, estaba protestando. De seguir adelante, las cosas nunca cambiarían, Naruto lo buscaría por siempre como a una herramienta para aliviar su estrés y Sasuke perdería una vez más la oportunidad de hacer que su mejor amigo aceptara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero sus acciones negaban que tales pensamientos siquiera estuvieran luchando por emerger a la superficie. El cuerpo de Naruto se revolvía exquisitamente debajo del suyo y sus propias manos lo mantenían firmemente sujeto ahí, haciendo un nido entre sus piernas con sus muslos y logrando separarlas finalmente.

Naruto estaba entretenido dejando besos ligeros alrededor de su cuello y pecho, con ambos brazos enroscados con fuerza en su espalda, sin dejar en ningún momento de apretarlo contra su cuerpo y colgarse de él con toda la fuerza que era capaz. Cuando la mano de Sasuke finalmente descendió a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo, un gemido bastante audible escapó de sus labios húmedos y su espalda comenzó a arquearse deliciosamente.

—Sa-Sasu… ke —comenzó a llamar con insistencia. Animando al hombre sobre él a concluir con su tarea y llevarlo al éxtasis.

Sasuke no parecía querer decepcionarlo en esa ocasión tampoco, así que aceleró poco a poco el movimiento de su mano hasta que finalmente Naruto apretó los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un grito sofocado entre sus dientes cuando sus estómagos quedaron cubiertos con su semilla.

Sus ojos azules permanecieron ocultos unos segundos más, mientras se recuperaban de la fuerza de su clímax, y cuando lograron enfocarse nuevamente encontró los ojos negros y profundos de Sasuke sobre los suyos. No se dio cuenta que su amigo había dejado de tocarlo desde hacía un momento, sino que extendió sus brazos nuevamente y los enrolló en torno a su cuello, logrando atraerlo una vez más sobre su rostro para compartir un beso completamente satisfecho y que terminó en una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia el otro hombre.

—Eso fue digno de tu nombre, Uchiha —le dijo entre besos entrecortados—. ¿Quieres hacer algo más inmoral ahora?

Sasuke no le respondió. Finalmente Naruto se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con su mejor amigo y volvió sus ojos serios para observarlo un momento.

El Uchiha apoyó uno de sus brazos al costado del rostro de Naruto y elevó la mano de su otro brazo para retirar el cabello que había caído sobre los ojos de su adorado.

—No quiero volver a estar contigo de esta forma —le dijo finalmente.

Naruto lo vio sin comprender y solo entonces se percató de lo lejano de la postura del Uchiha, sin tocarlo ya y con su cuerpo apartándose del suyo poco a poco. Instintivamente lo tomó entonces del brazo con una de sus manos, como si temiera que lo fuera a dejar de un momento a otro.

—Pensé que tú también… —comenzó a decirle y sintió cómo su rostro empezaba a encenderse al pensar en lo que acababan de hacer.

Sasuke negó con tranquilidad, tomando la mano de Naruto de su brazo y llevándola hasta sus labios.

—Claro que sí —le dijo con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, Naruto estaba totalmente enfocado en él, pero no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo más podría mantener ese momento a solas y exclusivo entre los dos—. Sabes que no deseo otra cosa que estar metido entre tus piernas.

Naruto sintió que toda la sangre se le subía al rostro al escuchar esto último.

—No seas vulgar —le reclamó tratando de apartar su mano pero sin que el Uchiha la cediera bajo ningún motivo.

—El caso es que no quiero seguir siendo tu compañero ocasional. Nunca fue suficiente, desde el principio.

Naruto lo observó con seriedad finalmente, mirando de lleno en sus ojos negros tratando de descubrir qué tan en serio estaba hablando el Uchiha en esa ocasión. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaran de ellos como una pareja, Naruto ya no creía que podría aguantar más bromas al respecto. Especialmente en un momento como ese.

Pero los ojos de Sasuke le dijeron que en esa ocasión no estaban de broma o hablando a la ligera. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse ante la posibilidad.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

Sasuke se levantó. Miró al rubio incrédulo y luego soltó su mano.

—¿Lo sabías?

Naruto también se había incorporado y lo observaba con preocupación, sentado con las piernas cruzadas del otro lado de la cama.

—Tenía miedo —le confesó mientras movía impacientemente sus manos y sin decidirse en dónde depositarlas finalmente—. Ya hemos pasado por tanto juntos después de la última vez que estuvimos involucrados, no quería poner todo eso en riesgo. Tu amistad. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

Sasuke se puso de pie y rodeó la cama, cuando llegó nuevamente al lado de Naruto tomó su rostro en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, apoyando su frente sobre la suya.

—Naruto —le dijo entonces casi en un ruego. Sabía que era una de sus últimas oportunidades y no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar al rubio bajo ningún motivo—, nada cambiará con nosotros. Tú eres lo más importante para mí en este mundo. No importa lo que pase en el futuro, eso no cambiará.

Naruto pareció sopesar esta declaración un momento antes de aceptarla como verdad y unir sus labios con los del Uchiha.

—Lo siento —le dijo y por un momento el corazón de Sasuke le recordó dolorosamente que todavía estaba latiendo en su pecho—. Tenía miedo y decidí usar la excusa de solo por una noche. Sabía que era algo injusto para ti, pero aun así no quise escucharte cuando quisiste hablarlo al día siguiente.

Entonces lo había sabido desde el principio, pensó Sasuke sin poder dejar de sentirse desalentado al reconocerlo.

—Pero después de ver a Sai y Gaara juntos —le dijo entonces levantando una mano para acariciar la que Sasuke tenía puesta sobre él—. Después de ver lo mucho que dos personas se pueden llegar a amar sin poder estar juntas libremente… finalmente reconozco que solo estoy siendo un cobarde.

—No es verdad, Naruto. Es solo que…

El otro hombre depositó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del Uchiha, logrando acallarlo con un gesto tan simple y poner toda su atención en él nuevamente. Sonrió luego, dándose cuenta que Sasuke era alguien en quien él podía influir hasta ese extremo.

—Lo he sido. Pero no quiero serlo por más tiempo —cuando lo besó, Sasuke sintió que sus esperanzas renacían. Después de tanto tiempo de esperarlo, finalmente estaba pasando—. No cometeré los mismos errores de mi hermano. Te amo, no hay razón en contra para no aceptarte.

Te amo, le había dicho y era la primera vez. Sasuke quería responderle lo mismo pero sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados quitándole el aliento a su amante como para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Por su parte, Naruto no parecía demasiado preocupado en exigirle una respuesta, empecinado como estaba en tener nuevamente a Sasuke apretando su cuerpo encima del suyo.

Después de acomodar su peso nuevamente, Sasuke continuó con sus caricias y atenciones al cuerpo de Naruto. El rubio se agitaba y lo atrapaba con sus brazos cada vez con más fuerza. Sus jadeos y gemidos llenaban toda la habitación, y cuando Sasuke finalmente estuvo en su interior, una lluvia de besos comenzó a caer sobre el rostro y el pecho de su amante.

Sasuke, por su lado, se estaba tomando su tiempo dominando y haciendo sentir a Naruto. Después de todo, una parte muy grande del placer que le provocaba estar con el rubio de esa forma provenía del poder ser el amo y señor de los sonidos y los gestos que abordaban el hermoso cuerpo de su adoración. Y Sasuke siempre era muy cuidadoso de hacer que Naruto estuviera completamente satisfecho antes de que él mismo alcanzara su clímax.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Naruto se incorporó de improviso y de un certero empujón logró que el Uchiha cayera sobre la cama, cuando se cansó de pedirle que dejara de torturarlo y Sasuke pareciera haber olvidado hablar su idioma.

Pronto estuvo sentado encima del otro hombre y buscando por su propia cuenta un ángulo por dónde abusar más de su atendida próstata. En cuanto encontró lo que buscaba volvió a crear el ritmo que había perdido en el proceso de acomodarse nuevamente.

Sasuke estaba conteniendo la respiración durante toda esta operación. Pero cuando su miembro estuvo nuevamente en el interior de Naruto, saboreando lo estrecho y ardiente de ese lugar, volvió a poner sus dos manos en las caderas del rubio, para ayudarlo a mantenerse dentro.

Debía asombrarlos un poco, el hecho de que se conocieran tan bien y que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan condicionados a estar uno sobre el otro en situaciones como la actual. Casi como si estuvieran predestinados a estar así desde el principio. Pero ambos sabían que compartían ahora algo más que la increíblemente placentera actividad que los impulsó a buscarse el uno al otro por tanto tiempo.

—¡Sa-SasukE…! —escuchó entonces que llegaba la voz cortada por los jadeos y un gemido muy alto cuando el Uchiha arremetió con especial vigor en esa zona que hacía saltar a Naruto.

—¿Ya estás cerca? —le preguntó a punto de venirse él mismo cuando vio a través de sus ojos semicerrados que Naruto asentía con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios para no volver a gritar.

De pronto, el mundo se puso de cabeza para el rubio. Y entre la mano de Sasuke bombeando su miembro y las embestidas continuas y más profundas que estaba logrando ahora en su interior, Naruto no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que habían vuelto a su posición original y que debido a la fuerza con que Sasuke lo estaba complaciendo su cabeza había salido de la cama y sus ojos se estaban enfocando en el mobiliario en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Tampoco tuvo tiempo de quejarse de esta nueva perspectiva, sino que apretó los ojos con fuerza y nuevamente dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando su propio clímax lo sobrecogió por completo.

Sasuke sintió venirse a Naruto y esto solo aceleró su propio fin. Pero el rubio lo tenía demasiado sujeto con ambas piernas como para tener tiempo de salir antes que su propia semilla se rebalsara en su interior.

El Uchiha todavía intentó advertírselo, pero Naruto no dejó que pronunciara una palabra hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde

—Está bien, está bien —le aseguró, mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a besarlo con fiereza como para asegurarle que hablaba en serio—. Soy tuyo ahora, ¿recuerdas?

Así que estaba bien que el Uchiha lo marcara de esa forma. No importaba, realmente.

Sasuke finalmente sonrió satisfecho y envolvió al otro hombre con sus brazos. Besándolo y llevando ambos cuerpos a un lugar más seguro dentro de la cama. Donde estuviera menos propenso a caerse de ella si Sasuke continuaba haciendo lo que tenía en mente.

-…-

El cambio que surgió entre ambos fue tan extraordinario que al día siguiente, cuando Minato llegó para salir a almorzar con ambos jóvenes, como les había prometido, no pudo dejar de notarlo y sonrió complacido.

—Parece que pasaron muchas cosas esta semana que regresaste a Japón —declaró mientras veía cómo su hijo trataba de ocultar su rostro enrojecido—. Es bueno saber que no estuviste preocupado por tu hermano todo ese tiempo.

Sasuke le explicó que en realidad había sido algo que solo habían decidido hasta la noche anterior, pero Naruto no lo ayudó en nada mientras trataba de entender algo del menú que tenía puesto sobre su cara sin mucho éxito.

—Es que lo tienes al revés —le tuvo que explicar su padre cuando para cambiar de conversación, Naruto se quejara en voz alta que no entendía nada de lo escrito en él.

Sai no parecía particularmente sorprendido de la relación en la que habían caído ambos nuevamente, le dijo algo a Naruto sobre que le deseaba suerte con su nuevo cuñado y luego se quedó a mortificar a su primo mientras el rubio se internaba en la dependencia policíaca, para visitar a su hermano.

Gaara fue menos martirizante que Sai y su padre, cuando Naruto se lo confesó solo le dio una larga mirada antes de declarar que le había sorprendido que al final del día hubiera sido solo un acto de su hermano el no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

—Con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha tan enfocado en ti durante tanto tiempo —le comentó mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared sobre la cama de su celda, estirando sus brazos perezosamente—, estaba pensando que debías ser muy tonto como para no notarlo.

Naruto tomó ofensa en este comentario, claro. Pero decidió que se lo dejaría pasar, siendo que su hermano seguramente tenía cosas más serias en las que preocuparse.

—No todos tenemos a alguien como Sai declarándonos su amor incondicional todos los días —le respondió sarcásticamente.

Gaara le dio una larga ojeada antes de entrecerrar los ojos y desviar la mirada. No era algo que se hubiera merecido, pero parecía que Naruto seguía molesto con él por la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior.

—Minato me dice que no tardaran mucho más en poner la fecha para el juicio.

Su cambio de conversación logró su cometido, y Naruto finalmente volvió su rostro preocupado hacia el de su hermano.

—¿Aún siguen pensando que debes declararte inocente? —enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Gaara recibiría muchas clases de adjetivos de diferentes personas a partir de entonces. Naruto no quería ser justamente él quien le dijera asesino frente a su cara.

Pero su hermano solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente como para asegurarle que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

—Están preocupados por mí —le dijo tratando de sonar imparcial—. No quieren que nada malo me pase, por eso Sai, mis hermanos y Minato siguen adelante con esa idea.

Naruto quería decirle que él tampoco quería que nada malo le pasara, pero en ese momento se alegró de sentir a Gaara finalmente sintiendo empatía por los sentimientos de otras personas.

—Sai le mentiría al mismo diablo en persona con un rostro convincente si es para ayudarte —le aseguró tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza—. ¿Has pensado en lo que le podría pasar si sigue haciendo tantas cosas descabelladas para ayudarte?

Gaara frunció el ceño, lo había estado pensando últimamente. Si todo salía mal, si era sentenciado. Sai estaba pensando en la posibilidad de fugarse como último recurso, y él no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por pensar en lo que les esperaría en el futuro de hacerlo.

Asintió. Todavía estaba muy lejos de entender lo que Naruto pretendía hacerle entender con esas preguntas, pero sabía algo con certeza. No podía dejar que nada malo le pasara a Sai por su culpa. Ya no más.

-…-

Gaara estuvo detenido por un mes completo antes de que el juicio finalmente entrara en ejercicio dentro de una corte aceptable. Minato les había asegurado que gracias a la colaboración de su oficina, sus abogados tenían una buena posibilidad de reducir la condena considerablemente y lograran una fianza para su libertad.

Pero Naruto sabía que esto solo lo lograrían si primero conseguían que el jurado se creyera la historia del asesinato en defensa propia. Él, por su lado, cada día estaba más preocupado.

Sai mismo le había dicho que no había testigos contra Gaara y su hermano tenía muy buenas posibilidades si se basaban solo en eso. Pero todos sabían que la prensa no jugaba a su favor en esos momentos y que la opinión del público estaba dividida gracias a esto.

No fue agradable tampoco escuchar la declaración de Gaara sobre todos los detalles escalofriantes de su relación con su padre y lo mal que había sido tratado por él durante toda su vida. O tener a testigos directos de esto subir a aseverar todas estas declaraciones, hablando con el rostro indiferente, como si relataran cosas que estaban acostumbrados a presenciar diariamente.

El día que finalmente el jurado salió a deliberar de la sala, estaba claro que la clase de hombre que en verdad era Raiden Sabaku estaba firmemente grabada en la mente de cada uno de ellos.

Pero nadie sabía si eso sería suficiente para que creyeran que Raiden finalmente se había decidido a matar a su propio hijo y que Gaara solamente se había defendido a esto. El hombre de seguridad que resultó herido mientras ambos discutían dijo que no sabía lo que había pasado después de quedar inconsciente una vez que Gaara se hiciera del arma, pero su testimonio no hizo más que acrecentar las dudas sobre la veracidad de su imparcialidad. Al menos desde la visión que dio la prensa al respecto.

—¿Cómo ves las posibilidades? —escuchó que Sasuke a su lado le preguntaba a alguien que se les había acercado.

Cuando volvió la vista se encontró con su padre, tomando asiento pesadamente al lado del Uchiha y luciendo como si no hubiera dormido en años.

—Yo veo todo bien —les aseguró tratando de sonar confidente, pero dejando que un poco de sus preocupaciones se colara en sus palabras siguientes—. Pero han comenzado a juntarse fuera en dos grupos para recibir el veredicto. Por supuesto, con canales de televisión y radio para dar exclusivas también.

Y pensar que Naruto había estado pensando en convertirse en periodista cuando concluyó su carrera de comunicación social. Ahora se alegraba de no formar parte de un negocio tan corrupto y poco compasivo.

—El jurado parecía lo suficientemente convencido de que un hombre como Raiden no merecía seguir viviendo —le dijo entonces Sasuke tratando de hacer que Naruto mantuviera la esperanza.

—Sí —admitió Minato entonces perdiendo su mirada por un momento en la cabeza roja de Gaara, sentado ante la mesa de acusados escuchando algo que le decían sus abogados—. Pero está en juego la moral de la acción también. La fiscalía ha jugado buenas cartas al respecto.

Sasuke recordaba cómo las palabras finales del fiscal habían estado enfocadas no en condenar la muerte de Raiden, sino en condenar la acción del asesinato en sí. Si cada uno fuera libre de matar a otros solo porque eran unos villanos no habría orden en la sociedad y todos estarían condenados. Nadie estaba por sobre la ley. Al Uchiha le parecía que había sido un discurso derrotista, pero ahora veía la preocupación del padre de Naruto.

—Hola, Minato.

Los tres hombres voltearon al unísono a mirar a los recién llegados. El nombrado se puso de pie inmediatamente y extendió la mano, una sonrisa de reconocimiento apareciendo de inmediato en sus labios.

—Temari, Kankuro —terminó de decir saludando al hombre detrás de la hermana de Gaara.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —le dijo Kankuro sonriendo inmediatamente—. Lamentamos no haber aparecido antes. Los abogados de Gaara no creían que lo ayudaría ante los ojos del jurado si nos veían en el juicio.

Minato podía entender esta estrategia, así que asintió comprensivamente. Luego se volvió hacia Sasuke y Naruto, quien aún miraba a los recién llegados expectantes.

—No han sido presentados aún, ¿verdad? A Sasuke Uchiha ya lo conocen—dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitir que Sasuke extendiera la mano y estrechara las de los hermanos Sabaku—. Y este es mi hijo Naruto.

Aún no estaba acostumbrado a decirlo o Naruto a escucharlo, pero de todas formas sus sonrisas similares no dejaron lugar a dudas y quienes los observaban expectantes y un poco asombrados eran ahora los recién llegados.

—Ya veo —dijo Kankuro casi riendo mientras tomaba primero la mano de Naruto—. Así que este es el hermano del que tanto había estado cuidando Gaara.

Naruto se tensó un momento al escuchar esto. Todos sabían lo que le había costado a Gaara el proteger a su hermano, era la razón por la que estaban todos reunidos de esa forma.

—Déjalo, Kankuro —le dijo su hermana, apartando a su hermano menor y tomando esta vez su mano ella misma—. No todos están acostumbrados a tus tonterías habituales.

Su hermano comenzó a reír a este punto y Naruto volvió a sentirse relajado.

—Muchas gracias —les dijo entonces volviendo a sonreír muy satisfecho de finalmente poderles decir lo que tenía en mente desde que escuchó de ellos por medio de Gaara—. Ustedes son la razón por la que yo estoy con vida en este momento. Gracias por ayudar a mi madre a escapar hace tantos años.

Era cierto. Naruto era el único que podía haber visto las cosas de esa forma y haber esperado a solo conocerlos para decírselos sin más, pero todos entendieron que lo sentía desde lo más profundo de su alma. La mano de Temari comenzó a temblar y la apartó bruscamente entonces, Kankuro la tomó de los hombros y solamente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Naruto para decirle que lo habían comprendido. No era necesario volver a tocar cosas tan penosas.

Inmediatamente fueron interrumpidos por el aviso de tomar asiento cuando el jurado hizo su aparición una vez más. Sentado en el medio de su padre y Sasuke, Naruto buscó en su pecho y cuando halló la gema de su madre comenzó a rezar con todas sus fuerzas.

Si todo salía bien, no desearía nunca nada más en toda su vida, se prometió.

Gaara tuvo que ponerse de pie ante una indicación del juez. No estaba nervioso, solo preparado para seguir con su vida pasara lo que pasara.

Si lo hallaban culpable entonces pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel. No tenía ningún problema con eso, sabía que se lo merecía. Se había sentido tan bien al matar al bastardo que seguramente el mundo se lo estaba cobrando de pura envidia.

Si era hallado inocente entonces tomaría a Sai y se irían para siempre de ese lugar. No más familia Sabaku, no más negocios turbios que lo ensuciaran sin estar él involucrado voluntariamente, y no más noches sin dormir pensando en todas las personas que necesitaban vengarse de ellos.

Si lo condenaban a morir, entonces…

Un hombre con rostro de pocos amigos se puso de pronto en pie en el grupo del jurado. Le respondió al juez que habían llegado al veredicto y comenzó a enumerar los miembros y el porcentaje a favor y en contra de la decisión tomada.

Increíblemente, la mayoría de ellos había votado igual a excepción de dos personas, que permanecieron testarudamente mirando hacia Gaara durante todo el tiempo que el encargado se demoró en leer el veredicto.

Sus miradas eran tan penetrantes y Gaara estaba tan ocupado tratando de recordar dónde los había visto anteriormente que no escuchó el grito de alegría que se escuchó a sus espaldas cuando lo hallaron libre de la mayoría de los cargos y le asignaron una reparación civil de más de dos millones para cubrir el daño hecho al hombre de seguridad que Gaara había herido en su intento por defenderse.

Era libre de irse, decretó entonces el juez. Y Sai estuvo frente a él de pronto. Sonriéndole como siempre acostumbraba y acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, parecía muy aliviado.

—Hey —le dijo con un suspiro apenas audible en medio del griterío general—, ¿listo para irnos de aquí?

Gaara finalmente apartó la mirada de los dos sujetos en el jurado y los volvió hacia su querido y atesorado pintor.

—Sí —le respondió lanzando un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo—. Más que listo.

Lo que siguió fue Naruto apoderándose de sus brazos y no queriendo ceder su lugar a nadie hasta que alguien mencionó nuevamente la fianza de Gaara y la suma extraordinaria que habían pedido y que no podrían justificar como proveniente de la familia Sabaku.

—Aún tenemos el collar de mi madre —les señaló Naruto sacando la joya azul de su pecho. La había llevado todo el tiempo—. Ha causado tantos problemas hasta ahora. Es hora que sirva para algo bueno.

Buscó la mirada de su padre como confirmación y este acarició un momento la piedra, como despidiéndose, antes de volver hacia Gaara y decir que era la mejor idea que alguien había tenido en todo el tiempo que estuvo entre ellos esa joya tan fría.

Sasuke y Naruto se retiraron a un lado, haciendo planes y conversando los pormenores de la venta de la joya. Cuando Temari y Kankuro finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de acaparar a su hermano se le acercaron y lo atrajeron a un lado confidencialmente.

—Gaara —empezó a decirle Kankuro a una señal de su hermana—, Temari y yo estuvimos pensándolo y deseamos que tú te hagas cargo de los negocios de la familia. Ninguno de los dos podríamos hacerlo mejor, después de ver por todo lo que has pasado tú y cómo lograste salir airoso.

Gaara los vio sobrecogido por un momento. Pensando que eso era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado como consecuencia de la muerte de su padre. Especialmente no cuando él había sido el causante de ella.

Pero entonces sintió la mano de Sai apretando su hombro y recordó su intención anterior.

—No podría aceptarlo nunca —les dijo con resolución pero tratando de sonar amable—. He luchado toda mi vida para verme libre de las sombras que rodean a nuestra familia. No renunciaría a lo que he conseguido por nada del mundo.

Temari intervino después de dejarlo terminar. Sonriendo como no hacía sino años atrás y pareciendo una completa extraña para Gaara y Sai.

—Es por eso mismo que te necesitamos. Tienes el deber de ocupar el lugar de nuestro padre y finalmente volvernos una familia honesta —habían tantas cosas por derrotar aún dentro de su familia, que Temari no estaba segura de poder lograrlo sola con Kankuro—. ¿No quieres verlo? ¿El día en que podamos caminar por las calles sin un dedo apuntándonos por la espalda?

Gaara volteó la cabeza lentamente y buscó con la mirada. Los dos hombres del jurado que lo habían estado mirando con tanta insistencia ya no estaban más, y en su lugar se encontraban algunos oficiales de policía replegando las sillas y poniendo en orden nuevamente el juzgado.

Ahora recordaba quiénes eran. Su padre había acabado con sus negocios y la mayoría de sus familias cuando se volvieron contra él en una transacción de sus casinos.

Temari tenía razón. Gaara había acabado con su padre, había obtenido su libertad y no tendría que volver nunca más a la mansión Sabaku. Pero sería por siempre uno de ellos, y las personas que trataran con él de ahí en adelante lo sabrían también.

Sin embargo estaba tan ilusionado con la idea de abandonar todo y solo tener a Sai a su lado que no quería admitir que la salida que le ofrecían sus hermanos era algo que en otra ocasión hubiera tomado encantado.

Se volvió hacia el pintor que no había abierto la boca para nada durante todo ese intercambio y lo vio aún sosteniéndolo del hombro. Una expresión neutral en su rostro que cambió a una sonrisa sincera cuando se percató de los ojos verdes de Gaara puestos sobre él.

—No veo por qué habría de cambiar el plan —le dijo entonces y Gaara sintió que lo amaba más que nunca—. La idea era tú y yo juntos para siempre. Así sea aquí o en la India.

Gaara estaba seguro que así sería. Y aunque usualmente aborrecía las señales de cariño en público o cualquier ademán que dejara en claro el tipo de relación que realmente tenían, se inclinó y le dio un beso en esos labios sonrientes.

Era un trato entonces, Gaara y Sai para siempre.

-...-

* * *

><p>Fin! (pero falta un epílogo)<p>

Así que a los que me han leído hasta aquí (y que me escriben para recordarme que tengo que cumplir los domingos XD), muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios ^^!

Nos vemos el próximo domingo con el epílogo y finalmente el término de esta historia que me quedó más larga de lo que había pensado originalmente (cuando no XD). Ah, y si leen no se olviden de comentar ^^.


	11. Epílogo

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Calificación:** Mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** acción, yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reseña:** AU. SasuNaru, SaiGaara. Multicapítulos. Naruto siempre ha sentido que la falta de una familia propia era algo que lo hacía un ser incompleto. Gaara siempre había sentido que tener una, lo había vuelto un ser despreciable. El encuentro entre ambos les dará una nueva perspectiva.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, leer con confianza.

* * *

><p><strong>El zafiro azul<strong>

_epílogo_

El departamento de Minato era tan pequeño como Naruto recordaba de la última vez que había estado en él. Una tarde después de que el juicio de Gaara terminara y su hijo estaba a una noche de partir de regreso a Japón. Naruto recordaba que se había quedado conversando con su padre toda la noche y Sasuke se había quedado dormido solo en la habitación de huéspedes. Durante el viaje de regresó le confesó que los había dejado a solas para que se conocieran mejor y Naruto lo amó más que nunca.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, una vez sentados en el sofá, con Sasuke pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura posesivamente, el hijo del antiguo detective pensó que desde entonces su Uchiha había desarrollado una instintiva rivalidad contra su progenitor.

Habían pasado más de cuatro años desde la última vez que Naruto había podido regresar a visitar a su padre a su país de residencia y muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo.

Minato hacía algo cotidiano de sus vacaciones, una vez cada año, en ir a visitar el país de sus ancestros y Naruto siempre estaba a su entera disposición en esas temporadas. Tanto así que Sasuke preveía tales visitas como el mes en que no vería a Naruto más que para dormir y al despertar. A veces ni siquiera para eso.

Era natural, según Kiba y Shikamaru, que el Uchiha hubiera desarrollado ese sentimiento de competencia contra su padre, después de todo, antes que el progenitor de Naruto apareciera en la escena, Sasuke había tenido y gozado de la completa atención del rubio sin ningún esfuerzo.

Naruto estuvo preocupado por esta situación al principio, hasta que Sasuke y Minato, por separado, le prometieron que nunca nada pasaría a mayores. Era solo que ambos necesitaban momentos con él exclusivamente.

En aquella ocasión, Sasuke los había sorprendido a ambos informándoles que tenía que viajar a Nueva York por unos negocios y que se traería a Naruto con él, para aprovechar en visitar a su padre y cenar juntos en alguna ocasión. No parecía del todo preocupado como hacía años por la perspectiva de que Naruto regresara a un país donde su vida había sido amenazada anteriormente, y por el contrario en cuanto pusieron pie en el país, lo dejó en manos de su padre y salió a cubrir sus citas de negocios.

Pero Naruto prácticamente se había mudado al departamento de Minato en cuanto puso pie en el país. Sasuke había estado esperando que pasara los primeros días al lado de su padre y luego viniera a buscarlo para pasar con él el resto del tiempo, pero después de una semana sin tener mayor contacto con él que el que lograba con sus llamadas telefónicas, el Uchiha propuso una cena todos juntos antes de regresar a Japón al día siguiente muy temprano.

El día de la tal cena, Sasuke cogió a Naruto por la cintura en el sofá en cuanto llegó y no dio señales de querer dejarlo ir en toda la noche.

—Vamos, Sasuke —le dijo finalmente Minato uniéndose a las protestas de su hijo—. Tú tienes a Naruto para ti todo el tiempo en Japón, mientras que yo no estoy con él más que por unos días al año.

Sasuke no parecía en lo mínimo conmovido.

—No es culpa mía el que no quieras jubilarte todavía y vengas a vivir a Japón de una vez por todas —sabía que lo había atrapado con esa salida, después de todo, Naruto era quien más se quejaba de la indecisión de su padre cada que el tema salía a colación. Era muy fácil encontrar puntos débiles en padre e hijo si se ponía a buscarlos con paciencia—. Habías dicho que lo harías pronto y estuvimos buscando una casa y todo.

—¡Es verdad! —intervino inmediatamente su hijo, mientras Sasuke sonreía satisfecho al notar que había tenido éxito en cambiar el tema de conversación a su favor una vez más. Su mano firmemente todavía en la cintura de su pareja—. Papá, nos tuviste buscando departamento por un mes solo para al final decirnos que te quedarías otro año. Y eso ¿hasta cuándo será ahora?

Minato se tensó visiblemente y luego se levantó con la excusa de preparar café para sus invitados. Cuando estuvo de regreso nuevamente, bandeja en sus manos y una expresión más calmada otra vez en su rostro tenía algo que informarles a los dos hombres sentados en el sofá.

—Pues lo había estado alargando porque no me gusta la idea de jubilarme antes de tener la edad suficiente —luego levantó la mano al escuchar que Naruto volvía a quejarse al respecto—. Pero creo que finalmente estoy decidido. Había pensado trabajar hasta finales de este año y cambiar por fin mi residencia con el año nuevo.

Naruto aplaudió tal decisión y Sasuke brindó por ella con una taza de café. Haciendo todo un arte de tomarla con la mano que le quedaba libre sin soltar para nada el firme dominio que tenía con la otra de la cintura de Naruto.

—Puedes quedarte en mi antiguo departamento hasta que encuentres algo mejor —le dijo entonces Sasuke recordando que ahora ese lugar estaba deshabitado—. Naruto y yo estamos viviendo en la mansión Uchiha ahora.

—¿En serio? —les preguntó Minato tomado por sorpresa—. No me lo habían dicho. ¿Estás a gusto ahí, Naruto?

El rubio había cogido también una taza de café y estaba ocupado soplando dentro para enfriar su contenido.

—Bien. Los padres de Sasuke son muy amables, pero…

Sasuke comenzó a reír y Naruto le lanzó un codazo nada placentero.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Minato sin comprender tal intercambio y un poco preocupado por la reacción de su hijo. Después de todo, la sociedad japonesa todavía era muy conservadora con el tipo de relación que llevaba con el heredero Uchiha.

—¡Es solo que Itachi me saca de quicio! —soltó el rubio con un gemido de exasperación. Seguramente recordando un impase con el hermano de Sasuke.

—Mi hermano suele gastarle bromas demasiado subidas de tono cuando lo ve —le explicó Sasuke sonriendo ante la molestia de su pareja. Él conocía a su hermano y sabía que si el rubio no le hubiera caído bien habría demostrado su desdén de una forma mucho más clara—. Naruto es muy sensible a esas cosas —le dijo después, susurrando como si Naruto no pudiera escucharlo.

—¡No soy sensible ni nada! —protestó inmediatamente el rubio comenzando a enfadarse—. ¡Es solo que el engreído de tu hermano no mide lo que dice incluso frente a tus padres! Aun tú te avergonzaste la otra noche mientras cenábamos.

Sasuke tenía que admitir que esto era verdad, pero como él ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el punto de entretenimiento de su hermano durante tantos años viviendo juntos, no le prestaba tanta atención ya como Naruto, para quien tal trato era algo completamente nuevo.

—El próximo año llegaré para ponerlo en cintura por haber molestado a mi precioso hijo —les dijo entonces Minato comenzando a reír por la cara que habían puesto ambos—. No te preocupes por nada más, Naruto.

Sasuke estaba más que entretenido con la idea de alguien poniendo en cintura a su hermano. Y no dejó de mostrar su aprobación.

—Oh, se lo advertiré en cuanto ponga pie en casa después que regresemos —le dijo riendo y muy pronto el padre de Naruto se le unió.

Naruto escuchó el llamado de la puerta y aprovechó que Sasuke está distraído para liberarse y ponerse de pie. Cuando regresó nuevamente con ellos, Gaara lo seguía con un rostro de pocos amigos y caminando pesadamente.

Después de que tomara asiento y de serle ofrecida una taza de café, Minato le preguntó qué es lo que le ocurría y el pelirrojo entornó los ojos impacientemente.

—Sai no está aquí —declaró ante los otros tres hombres escuchándolo—. Prometió llegar antes que yo y siempre está entreteniéndose con estupideces.

Minato sonrió y se volvió hacia Sasuke y Naruto quienes intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—No hay ningún problema con Sai, si es lo que se están imaginando —les aseguró el padre de Naruto captando su atención inmediatamente—. Es el joven más fiel y dedicado que he conocido en mucho tiempo.

Gaara lo miró incrédulo antes de volver a protestar una vez más.

—Si lo fuera en verdad estaría aquí ya, ¿no?

Minato volvió a reír antes de continuar.

—Sabes que está pintando en alguno de sus talleres —luego se volvió otra vez a Naruto y Sasuke que empezaban a sentirse más aliviados—. Anda tan dedicado a su trabajo que Gaara se siente un poco abandonado.

El rostro de Gaara se sonrojó inmediatamente. Sasuke no pudo dejar de apreciar que su color encendido hacía que sus ojos verdes resaltaran mucho más. Minato también parecía haberlo notado y parecía muy complacido con el resultado que había obtenido.

—¡¿Quién se siente abandonado? —le reclamó tratando de no sonar avergonzado, lo cual era una causa perdida, con el rubor cubriendo su rostro como lo sentía en ese momento—. Yo solo digo que me molesta que siempre esté prometiendo cosas y no cumpliéndolas… realmente, ¡es una grosería!

Minato seguía riendo muy a gusto al parecer con que Gaara estuviera reclamándole esas cosas.

Pero Naruto había comenzado a mirarlos con los ojos entrecerrados y pronto abrió la boca a la vez para mostrar su desagrado.

—¡Lo que es grosero es la forma cómo ambos olvidan que yo estoy aquí! —les dijo de repente fingiendo estar muy molesto—. Paren con la charada de padre hijo porque me comenzaré a poner celoso en verdad.

Por supuesto, Sasuke comenzó a reírse y Gaara lo miró preocupado un momento antes de darse cuenta que en verdad su hermano solo estaba bromeando.

—Te prometo algo —le dijo entonces Minato poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta Naruto para depositar ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. He pasado tanto tiempo acumulando el cariño para un hijo que ahora tengo de sobra para los cuatro. No hay peligro que te quedes sin tu parte.

Naruto comenzó a sonreír satisfecho, pero su rostro empezó a mostrar que se estaba preguntando a qué se refería con exactitud su padre, cuando el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez Minato fue el que se acercó a abrirla. Cortando efectivamente la oportunidad de que Naruto le preguntara esto último.

—¡El tráfico! —fue lo primero que dijo Sai al llegar hasta donde ellos y correr al lado de Gaara.

El pelirrojo solo enrolló los ojos una vez más y le dio un lado de su rostro como toda respuesta.

Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaron una mirada burlona entre ellos y luego se tomaron de la mano, mientras escuchaban cómo Sai continuaba disculpándose y siendo rechazado por el hermano de Naruto.

Minato llegó hasta ellos lentamente. Había aprovechado para ponerse el saco que tenía colgado en la entrada y comenzar a ponerse los guantes que estaban dentro de sus bolsillos. Por la ventana se veía una fina capa de nieve reciente y aunque no nevaba ya, la noche estaba lo suficientemente fría como para agradecer llevar puestos un par de guantes.

—Ahora que toda la familia finalmente está reunida podemos salir a cenar —les anunció a todos mientras los observaba ponerse en pie y alistarse para combatir el frío a su vez.

Sasuke se adelantó a todos diciendo algo sobre el auto que los esperaba abajo y que tenía que hablar con el chofer para acordar una ruta que no los demorara demasiado por la nieve, Sai salió al poco detrás de él cuando Gaara le insinuó que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a su primo con el reconocimientos de las calles de esa ciudad extraña para él.

Naruto salió detrás de ambos riendo mientras le hacía una broma a Gaara sobre el primer Uchiha al que dominaban de tal forma en que ni siquiera se le tenía que dar órdenes directas.

Pero se detuvo mientras Gaara se detenía unos breves momentos en la entrada del departamento de Minato, mirando hacia su derecha.

Naruto les echó una ojeada y se detuvo a su vez, Minato unos pasos detrás esperando con paciencia a que el hijo de Kushina terminara de observar su fotografía, encima de la mesa de la entrada.

Era la misma fotografía que Minato le había entregado muchos años atrás, cuando Gaara había conocido la historia de su madre por primera vez. El collar con el zafiro azul estaba colgando de su cuello y ella sonreía.

—¿Cuántas copias de esa fotografía tienes? —le preguntó al fin, bajando la mirada mientras sonreía.

Minato se encogió de hombros y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, admirando una vez más el parecido con su madre.

—Solía tener tres.

Gaara volvió su vista al frente y Naruto le sonrió. Asintiendo una vez y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza descansadamente.

—La mía está sobre mi escritorio —le dijo sin que se lo preguntara, ver el rostro de su madre lo inspiraba a escribir todos los días.

Luego, el trío se puso en marcha. Sai y Sasuke estaban parados frente al auto Uchiha, esperándolos y haciendo planes sobre la noche. Cuando vieron aparecer a los demás, hicieron subir a Gaara y Naruto inmediatamente, mientras ellos se instalaban a sus lados en el gran auto. Minato todavía se quedó unos segundos parados, elevando sus ojos hacia la ventana de su departamento y tratando de recordar cuánto tiempo había tenido la fotografía de esa extraordinaria mujer en el mismo lugar.

—Aún sigo tratando de mantener esa promesa, Kushina —dijo en un susurro, imposible de escuchar para nadie más que para el viento—. Los cuidaré durante toda mi vida.

Estaba seguro que ella le sonreía como respuesta. En algún lugar, veía a Gaara con Sai, a Naruto con Sasuke, y sabía, instintivamente, que estaba muy satisfecha con lo que veía.

FIN

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y por los comentarios! aprecié cada uno de ellos ^^.<p> 


End file.
